


Divergent Chords

by Saku801



Category: Show By Rock!! - All Media Types
Genre: Amatelast, Balancing the band and personal life, Band, Band breakup, Feels, Longing, M/M, Rom and Syu's past, eventual ending, friends that care, relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-03-05 23:27:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 51,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13398525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saku801/pseuds/Saku801
Summary: Years gone by:  the years of Amatelast. Time that Rom and Syu both held dear even though the memories were bittersweet. Amatelast was their dream: to rise to the top with their music. Tirelessly they practiced together, day after day.  Rom and Syu slowly fell in love, and found it hard to keep their hands off of each other. Practices always took priority to their private relationship however. They had taken the initiative and moved in together, as they were completely serious about their relationship.  Rom supported Syu in what he was doing and Syu did the same for Rom. The feelings they shared were not fleeting. At first they took things slow, but after a while it was clear they needed each other physically as well. They spent many evenings after practice in their apartment pleasuring, exploring, and loving each other. It was that time they treasured most.





	1. Precious Memories

Years gone by:  the years of Amatelast. Time that Rom and Syu both held dear even though the memories were bittersweet. Amatelast was their dream: to rise to the top with their music. Tirelessly they practiced together, day after day.  Rom and Syu slowly fell in love, and found it hard to keep their hands off of each other. Practices always took priority to their private relationship however. They had taken the initiative and moved in together, as they were completely serious about their relationship.  Rom supported Syu in what he was doing and Syu did the same for Rom. The feelings they shared were not fleeting. At first they took things slow, but after a while it was clear they needed each other physically as well. They spent many evenings after practice in their apartment pleasuring, exploring, and loving each other. It was that time they treasured most.

 

Practice was no different from usual, and the band was beginning to master their new song.

 

"Sounding good guys." Syu praised after taking a big drink of water.

 

"Hey, what about this in the beginning instead?" Rom played a modified drum part that worked to better compliment the guitar.

 

"Try that for sure, I like it." Syu smiled directly at Rom.  He walked over to the other and leaned over his drum set, close to the other man's ear and lowly said with a smirk "Bang on me like you do those drums."

 

Rom's look was that of surprise as a light blush graced his tanned skin. "Only if you'll treat me like you do that microphone." He winked in response.

 

"... " Syu's cheeks were set ablaze by Rom's words. Yes he intended to be flirty but he never expected such a cunning and hot comeback from Rom. He backed away from the drums as his cheeks burned with embarrassment and the thoughts of what they would get up to later.

 

"You ok?" Another of their bandmates asked as Rom smirked, clearly satisfied at what he had done to Syu.

 

"Yeah." Syu laughed it off. "Let's try that again from the top with Rom's new beat." Just like that it was as if that moment had never happened.  Syu suppressed his embarrassment because the band was more important than his feelings at the moment.  After practice would be another story as he fell into Rom's arms. Practice lasted for an hour more, the entire band beat by the end.  They were satisfied on how they refined the song so the work was worth it.

 

"Syu~" Rom called, standing against the wall with his drumsticks in one hand.

 

"Yeah?" Syu absent mindedly responded while putting away his guitar.

 

"You really want me to treat you rough like I do the drums?" he boldly asked what his boyfriend had meant earlier.

 

"I..." Syu knew this was coming but was still a little embarrassed to be speaking such words while still in the studio. "I wish to know what that would feel like."

 

"Fine by me." Rom smiled devilishly. "You set to go home?"

 

"Yeah." Syu nodded, his blush not subsiding.

 

"Why so embarrassed?" Rom questioned as they left the studio.  "You're not usually like this."

 

"Just didn't expect your comeback." Syu shrugged.

 

"Ahh." Rom nodded while watching the others reactions closely.

 

"I'll do it though." Syu muttered.

 

"Sorry, couldn’t quite hear you." Rom leaned in towards Syu so he could hear him better.

 

"Nothing." Syu’s redden cheeks went deeper. Rom would find out soon anyways so he didn't want to repeat himself.

 

"Okay." Rom shrugged and returned to his normal walking stance. The rest of their walk was relatively quiet.  Both of them knew what would happen when they got into the apartment, as there was rarely a day when they didn't have their hands all over each other.

 

Rom was the one to unlock their door. He walked in and Syu followed, locking it behind him.  He took his shoes off and Rom followed suit. He placed his guitar in its spot by the door then was roughly shoved to the wall by Rom.

 

"Oh~" Syu smiled, his earlier embarrassment seemingly gone.

 

"You change from innocent to sexy real quick, Syu." Rom locked their lips, kissing the other male passionately and greedily. Rom's leg nestled between Syu's, pressing up against him suggestively.

 

"Mn~" Syu smiled and moaned into their passionate kisses. He loved it when Rom wanted to devour him, and it was clear tonight would be a good one for them both. He wrapped his arms around Rom's neck and ran fingers through his short hair.

 

Rom wasted no time in undoing Syu's coat as they kissed. Experienced hands undid the closures with ease, then moved onto the white dress shirt underneath.

 

"Rom, bed." Syu pulled back from their loving, sloppy kisses to order Rom to where they needed to go. 

 

"Can't I undress you?" Rom questioned, his lips making contact with Syu's now exposed neck.

 

"Rom, I need you." Syu moaned as Rom kissed one of the sensitive spots on his neck.

 

"I'm still going to undress you." Rom retorted while pushing the black jacket off of Syu's shoulders. Syu let go of Rom's neck and helped with removing the garment.  The shirt soon followed, making contact with the floor. Rom roughly shoved Syu against the wall once more, marking his neck with haste.  He grinded his crotch against Syu's, telling the other man just how turned on he was.

 

"Rom, Bed." Syu ordered once more, hands tightly grasping the others shirt. His body was being set on fire by Rom and he couldn't take it.  He needed the others sweet, hard loving.

 

"Soon." Rom responded, a smirk dancing on his lips as he kissed Syu in all his upper sensitive spots.

 

"Ah~" Syu let a content moan fall from his lips as hands pulled Rom's shirt off. His legs were losing their strength as his body shuddered in pleasure.

 

"Not too quick now..." Rom scolded as he left marks on Syu's pecs.

 

"Rom, my legs will give out if we don't move." Syu's tone told Rom this was his way of begging for it. Such a needy way of speaking made it hard for Rom to tease and deny Syu what he wanted any longer.  He pulled away from his man whose face was redden with want. He gently pulled him away from the wall, ushering him towards the bedroom.

 

"Show me the way." Rom smirked as he watched Syu's tail wag happy behind him as he walked towards the bedroom.  He deliberately swayed his hips as he slowly walked.  He undid his pants and stepped out of them, leaving them in the hallway.  He could hear Rom following his steps, so he decided to tease in his own way.  He swished his tail enough so Rom could only catch a glimpse of his not so normal undergarment.

 

"Ohh~" Rom let out a whistle.  His eyes caught the black lace adoring Syu's hip.  His man had worn sexy underwear for him and he couldn't help but smile as they entered the bedroom.

 

"Like what you see?" Syu jumped up on the bed, showing Rom the front. It was delicate black see through lace that left nothing to the imagination.

 

"Do I ever." Rom licked his lips as he eyed the other man.  He didn't have to take off the underwear to see his lovers erect cock, and somehow the lace made it even more exciting.

 

"I'm glad~" Syu swung his feet back and forth, his tail flopping side to side on the bed.

 

"You're so exposed." Rom commented as he also removed his pants, releasing his strained cock from fabric constraints.  His boxers would soon follow he was sure.

 

"Not enough though." Syu smirked as he stopped kicking his feet.  He spread his legs and held out his arms to Rom, whom he thought would fall right into his embrace.

 

"Definitely not enough." Rom quickly bent down and placed both hands on Syu's pale thighs.  He quickly began kissing Syu's cock through the delicate fabric. Syu's hands fell to Rom’s already messy locks, grasping at them as the other kissed him all too lightly.

 

"Ohh god Rom..." The singer threw back his head. He never expected Rom to go right for his aching to be touched cock.

 

"This lace seems to be turning you on too." Rom remarked as he pulled at it with his teeth, allowing Syu's tip free from the fabric. He gently licked it, swallowing the precum that covered the slit.

 

"Does it ever. Because you're looking at it." Syu responded with a slight waver in his voice as Rom’s motions sent shivers up his spine.

 

"But you want more, don't you." Rom asked, looking up at Syu's sexy face.

 

"Yes, and I want to do more to you too." Syu let go of Rom's short locks and motioned for him to stand. "I told you I would treat you like I do the mic, and here you go starting to blow me.  I fully intend to do that to you." Syu said with a blush while he looked seriously at Rom.

 

"Damn Syu, you’re too sexy for your own good." Rom crashed their lips together, kissing Syu in the most passionate of ways.  He pushed the others back to the bed while tweaking his perky, pink nipples.

 

"Mn~" Syu moaned, grasping at Rom's sides. He was supposed to be in between Rom's legs, not on the receiving end of such pleasures. Yet his body screamed for more as Rom continued to turn him on.

 

Their kisses lasted for many minutes, and Syu ended up impatiently bucking his hips against Rom until Rom pulled away. 

 

"Let me blow you already." Syu breathed heavily, his cheeks redden. He sat up on the bed, shaking slightly of pleasure.

 

Rom looked at him with a loving expression as he lay on the bed. His boxers were already wet from pre-cum, letting Syu know just how turned on Rom was also.  Syu took a moment to lay on the bed in between Rom’s legs and situate himself in a comfortable position.  It was as comfortable as it could be given the raging boner he had. He placed one hand on Rom's thigh, the other gently pressed against the cock though the fabric. He had never once been in this position with Rom, but he had been on the receiving end many times.

 

"Don't make me wait..." Rom's tone told Syu he was getting impatient.

 

"So I don't get to have my fun?" Syu gazed up at Rom, seeing him in a whole new light from between his legs.

 

Rom let out a small sigh. "I'm saying touch me directly." Rom's cheeks flushed as he spoke, embarrassed at telling Syu what he wanted him to do. His hands grasped the sheets in anticipation. Syu's ass had enveloped him many times, but he was more eager than he would ever admit to feel Syu's mouth for once.

 

"Mn~" Syu smiled as he pulled the boxers down,  allowing Rom's cock to stand proud as it lewdly dripped,  awaiting what was next.  Syu looked closely at the organ in front of him. He had never given head before, but that wasn't about to stop him. He gently placed the hand that pulled the boxers down at the base, steadying the shaking cock. He could tell Rom wanted this bad as his hips lightly bucked.

 

"You gonna sing into it?" Rom questioned in a mocking tone. Waiting like this was torture when the new sensation was nearly there.

 

"Ohh Rom~ Syu smiled and looked at Rom with an intense gaze.  He lowered his head and teasingly licked from the base to the tip. "If that's what you want, I will treat your dripping cock just like a mic." Syu smiled devilishly. There was something about dirty talk that excited him. 

 

"That's not what I meant."

 

"Too late." Syu smirked before licking another teasingly slow line from the base to the tip. He then began to lowly sing, treating Rom’s cock as a mic. He cradled it in one hand, pulling it towards his mouth as his voice vibrated against it. Rom's slim tail gently wrapped around Syu's bicep of the arm that lay on his thigh.

 

"Ah..." Rom couldn't help but moan. The cool air contrasting with hot breaths, the light touch of the others hand, and the way his voice made vibrations against his cock was stimulating. It was his own private, intimate concert. A concert he would only ever get to hear and experience. He would never get tired of this mesmerizing, intense voice.  It held such strength yet was delicate at the same time. So strong yet soft, and all Rom's. His body was begging for more, yet he didn't want this to stop.  The vibrations from the others tones wasn't nearly enough for an orgasm, but it felt good coupled with hearing the others voice singing a familiar song. A hand reached to ruffle Syu's hair as he sang, their eyes meeting once more as Syu's voice trailed off after finishing the song. Without a word, Syu enveloped Rom's leaking cock in his mouth, carefully bobbing his head up and down. He was mindful not to graze his teeth against the sensitive skin while he pleasured the other. There was something oddly erotic about having Rom in his mouth, knowing he could use another part of his body to make the one he loved feel good.

 

"Damn Syu." Rom gasped as Syu bobbed his head and pressed his tongue in different ways against Rom's organ. His inexperience was clear but Rom still felt good from Syu's actions. The hand once cradling the hard organ now pumped the base and fondled his balls. Rom's hand that had been tousling Syu's dark locks now lightly pinched at the tufts of his furry ears.

 

Syu continued his motions, clearly pleased with Rom's reactions. His tail swished back and forth across his back and legs happily.

 

"Ahh Syu, you're gonna make me cum." Rom said shakily as his body told him he was getting close. The heat began to pool in his crotch and his cock tingled in pleasure.

 

Syu pulled his lips off of Rom's hot, saliva covered cock. "You want me to swallow, or you wanna fuck me hard?"  Syu asked with a devious grin.  He licked his lips as he waited for Rom's answer.

 

"Turn around." Rom said, sitting up.

 

"With pleasure. Bang me as passionately as you do your drums~" Syu rolled over on the bed, holding himself up with his knees and his ass high in the air for Rom's easy access. He held onto the foot of the bedrails with both hands, awaiting Rom's cock.  His tail splayed over his back and mostly out of Rom's way. 

 

"Fuck you're hot." Rom uttered lovingly as he got on his knees. His cock was nearly ready to burst, and he wanted to be inside Syu so badly it hurt.  He pulled down the lacy undergarments to reveal Syu's tight, puckered hole.

 

"I know ~ now thrust hard for me." Syu commanded, his tone that of clear need.

 

"You'll tear..." Rom responded before quickly licking his fingers, coating them well in saliva and pressing them to Syu's entrance.

 

"A little pain never hurts." He giggled at his own statement. "We do this often enough your cock won't tear me." Syu reassured him.

 

"I want in you so bad, but I'll still do it." Rom scissor the other male's ass,  trying to make him as ready as he could be given Rom's impatience.

 

"I _want_ you so just give it to me." Syu cooed, leaning back onto Rom's fingers.

 

"So sexy..." Rom glanced over at the bedside table where he kept condoms and lube. He usually kept the box of condoms out because they used it so frequently, but they weren't there.

 

"Rom, hurry." Syu swayed his hips sideways, looking back at Rom over his shoulder.

 

"We're out of condoms." Rom sounded disappointed about it.

 

"Rom. It's fine.  Just do it bareback." Syu was clearly impatient.

 

"But we-"

 

"We are exclusive to each other. Neither of us have anything. Fuck, I wanna spend the rest of my life making music with you and staying by your side, Rom.  So stop being safe and responsible. Tell me you don't want the same? We've been together for this long now and you're still having second thoughts about us?" Syu spoke honestly, his voice quiet like he knew he was saying something he probably shouldn't.

 

"Syu...  You..." Rom swallowed hard. "Fuck you really know how to make this man happy."  Rom quickly got the lube and slicked his cock well.

 

"So you feel the same as I do?" Syu asked in anticipation.

 

"I don't ever want you to leave my side." Rom responded while he coated his fingers with lube and pressed them inside Syu.  He wanted to make sure he was well lubricated especially since they had no condom to help, and Syu wasn't well stretched.

 

"Good~" Syu let out a noise similar to a purr as he held his happily wagging tail still so Rom could finally enter him. His fingers were slightly cold, but he knew a warm heat would soon fill him until he was calling out the others name.

 

"You ready?" Rom asked once more as he took out his fingers.

 

"Stop asking and bang me already." Syu ordered, getting so impatient he reached for his own cock and started stroking it. It had been leaking precum on the sheets and aching to be touched.

 

"You little minx..." Rom let out a groan as he pressed his tip to Syu's waiting hole. 

 

"Ahh yes~" Syu moaned, feeling Rom's cock finally.  He knew his man would go slow until Syu told him he was okay, but still he grew impatient with waiting for it. He leaned back a little to press the tip inside him. Rom slid in easily with the lube, but Syu was still tight. Rom slowly pushed inside as Syu stoked his own cock. Syu could feel the burn inside him from not being prepared enough.  It didn't quite hurt, but it was slightly uncomfortable. He let go of his cock and grasped the rail with his other hand to steady himself.

 

"You alright, love?" Rom breathed, clearly concerned. His hands were firmly on Syu's hips, holding him steady.

 

"Yeah." Syu responded.

 

"Can I continue?"

 

"Of fucking course." Syu spat, responding physically by pressing himself back onto Rom's cock until he was as far as he could go in. Yes, it hurt a little but he knew his man would make him feel good soon enough.

 

"Sexy boy~" Rom moaned as the sweet heat he loved so much enveloped him deeply.

 

"Thank you~" Syu mewled in response, his knuckles turning white from gripping the rail so hard. His cock still hard, which was a good sign as he was in a little pain.

 

"Mn..." Rom held back a moan as he slowly pulled out a little, then slowly thrust back in.  It was a little rougher than with a condom, even though he had applied so much lube.

 

Syu let out a breathy moan, letting Rom know he could feel him.

 

Rom continued his slow, deep thrusts until Syu finally spoke once more. "Rom, bang me hard!"  He commanded, clearly no longer in pain.

 

"My pleasure." Rom licked his lips and grasped Syu's hips more firmly than before.  He moved his hips, pulling nearly all the way out before slamming his cock back in all the way to the base. His balls slapped loudly against Syu's ass, creating a beat only the two of them knew. Rom thrust fast and steady, his cock nearly at its limit only after a dozen or so.

 

Syu was never quiet during sex, and liked Rom to know just how he made him feel.  His moans were unconstrained, littered with profanities and Rom's name. It took all his strength to hold himself up as his body trembled, nearly at the brink himself. Rom's cock was abusing his prostate, making him feel so good like he always did.

 

"Fuck, Syu, I’m gonna blow." Rom breathily said as he slammed hard into Syu. Syu purposely tightened his muscles around Rom, causing the male to moan loudly as he came deep inside Syu for the first time.

 

"Ohh Rom~" Syu licked his lips as he felt the odd sensation of cum freely inside him.

 

"So hot." Rom stated in a low tone as his cock finished ejaculating, Syu’s ass squeezing out all the seed.

 

"Yes, I definitely am." Syu responded confidently while he caught his breath. "But I've not cum, Rom."

 

"I know." Rom nodded, slowly pulling his spent cock out of the others ass.  His seed spilling out onto the sheets in its wake. "Lay yourself back."

 

"Ohh~" Syu smiled as he re-situated himself on the bed, his head on the pillows. Rom promptly moved between his legs and deep throated him without a word. Rom's hands were on Syu's thighs, and his nails dug into the pale skin ever so slightly. Syu let out a moan and threw his head back into the pillows as the sweet heat which was Rom’s mouth enveloped him. He was even surprised that Rom coming inside him didn't send him over the edge. However he got a blow job out of it so he was glad for that. Rom bobbed his head while pressing his tongue against the underside of Syu's hot member. He would quickly swirl his tongue around the tip as he pulled back then back under as he pushed forward.

 

Syu panted, moaning louder each time Rom took his cock in deep. He lifted his head to watch the sexy sight of his lover devouring his length so greedily. "Ahh Rom~” He grasped the other hand tightly as his eyes screwed shut. His head hit the pillows once more as heat quickly pooled in his loins.

 

"OH FUCK!" Syu went over the edge much quicker than he thought he would. Rom's lips were tight on his cock as he spilled his seed. His voice was loud, clearly loving the feeling.  "Ahhh Rom I love you." He breathed as he came down from his orgasmic high. The sheets beneath him were wet with both sweat and Rom's semen. 

 

Rom swallowed what he could and took his lips off of Syu's cock with an obscene pop. "Me too, Syu." Rom crawled up the bed and lay on top of Syu. They stared into each other’s eyes a moment before Syu reached up and pulled Rom's head down, kissing him sweetly.

 

Rom seemed to want to pull away at first, but quickly relaxed and allowed Syu this loving kiss. Syu could taste his seed on Rom which made the kiss all the more hot.  Syu finally pulled away, breathless and panting.

 

"You find it hot?" Rom questioned.

 

"Everything about you is hot." Syu responded, clasping his hands together behind Rom’s back.

 

"You're such a sap." Rom retorted, laying on the others chest.

 

"Oof. I know~" Rom was a little heavy but Syu didn't mind. 

 

"Stay here a while then clean up?" Rom questioned, closing his eyes.

 

"Yep~" Syu smiled.  They were both sweaty, cum covered messes, but they were together and that's all that mattered to them.  They were following their passions together, while they were passionate together. They lay happily in each other’s arms, drowning in the love they shared as they regained their strength to stand. Eventually they got up, showered, and changed the sheets. They then fell asleep, Rom safely in Syu's arms, and Syu happy that Rom finally came inside him without any reservations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of the way I imagine Rom and Syu to be in Amatelast, and leading up to their eventual end. My goal is to make this as believable with the cannon anime story line, as well as what we know about the characters from the game. This is going to be a long one, so I hope you're ready! Beginning with love and ending with loss.


	2. Beginning Of The End

Days past and practices went on as usual, and perfecting the song they were working on was coming nicely.

Syu chatted with the other band members as he had a rest from playing. Their practices lasted many hours but they were never grueling.  It was clear everyone's hearts were in the band.

Rom watched with a smile as his bandmates laughed together, joking about their guitars. He enjoyed moments when his band felt like family.  Of course he was closest to Syu but he enjoyed watching them all interact.

 

"Rom~" Syu walked over, his tail swishing behind him mischievously.

 

"Yeah?" Rom looked directly at the green eyed male approaching him.

 

"I know it's not usual, but how about we all go out for drinks tonight?" Syu looked excited about it, and he was. "We're nearing a concert, getting things together and we sound really good.  So let's reward ourselves?"  Syu smiled nervously, trying to gauge how his boyfriend would react.

 

"As long as it's not too late, I’m up for it." Rom smiled as he stood up. "We’re sounding good so why don't we call it." He stretched after he stood up,  doing it for his benefit but also for Syu to look at since the shorter male stood right in front of the drum set.

 

"Let us go then!" Syu beamed, winking at Rom as the man showed off.

 

***

 

The boys in Amatelast went to a place familiar to the other two guitarists. It was a quiet, yet good establishment that served good food and drinks while showing old concerts on their screens. It was a nice change of pace for Rom and Syu who usually either got convenience store food or cooked at home. They ate, laughed, and drank,  all while enjoying the music and talking about their band.

 

"Rom... I've been considering something." Syu said after a while. The other two were deep in conversation about a new rival band they had heard.

 

"Yeah?" Rom looked at the slightly flushed male across from him.

 

"I've been wanting to put some streaks in my tail to go with the ones in my hair." Syu admitted.  Currently he dyed his blonde hair black with some dark blue undertones, and highlighted it with greys and whites because it fit the band image best.  He didn't want his hair to be plain after all, that simply wasn't the way he wanted to present himself.

 

 

 

"Your tail is plenty fine as is." Rom looked at him seriously.

 

"Well I know it’s fine, but it's plain.  And you know I don't do plain." Syu responded, the appendage in question swishing behind him as he sat, sipping a sweet purple colored drink.

 

"Your hair already takes time, let alone the time it takes to brush that fluffy tail of yours."

 

"Once the color is in it's minimal maintenance.  My hair takes longer when it grows out, Rom." Syu huffed.

 

"Just doing greys and whites then?" Rom continued his questions.

 

"I wanted to try some colors.  Pink, blue, purple, green and yellow.  All pastels so they don't overpower anything." Syu smiled as he talked about what he wanted to do.

 

"We don't wanna change the band image." Rom rebuked, taking a sip of his beer.

 

"It's not going to.  It's just me expressing myself." Syu explained, getting a little irritated.

 

"You're just fine as you are, Syu." Rom tried to give him a sweet smile but received a sour look back.

 

"I want to be who I am though.  Rom, you’ve seen my other clothes. They aren't black. They aren't plain. This coat, my shoes. Adorned with ornaments because I'm not a plain kind of guy. What's the issue with putting colors in my tail, expressing the kind of man I am?!" Syu rarely raised his voice, so it was clear he was extremely agitated.

 

"I'm not saying don't express yourself, it's just such things are unnecessary in the band." Rom said once more, not budging on his point.

 

"So I'm supposed to keep myself...  Hidden because of the band?" Syu asked, clearly angry.  Their other bandmates stayed quiet as they were unsure what to say. Rom and Syu very much ran Amatelast so they were unsure if they should speak up.

 

"How did you get that out of what I'm saying?" Rom also clearly irked now from his tone.

 

"I wear all black for the band, when I much would rather wear color.  Yes, the hair was my decision but now I'm pressured to keep it as is. Our songs have a darker tone to them, not quite what I want to sing. I'm always making sacrifices for the band. So let me have this!  A little color to this black I must adorn." Syu poured his heart out, telling his band things he had kept secret until now.

 

"For real?" Rom questioned, this also being the first time he had heard any of this.

 

"Yes for real, Rom." Syu huffed and slammed back the rest of his drink. "I thought you might have caught on.  But for someone so smart with numbers, you can be pretty dumb sometimes."

 

"What did you just say?" Rom growled lowly, clearly put off by Syu's words.

 

"I'm sure those cute ears of yours heard me just fine. I stifle who I am for this band. I've become someone I'm not.  And all for a chance at fame before this is something I can no longer do." Syu spat back, tears in his eyes and emotionally charged. "And to be with you!"

 

"What the hell Syu, where did this all come from?" Rom was a little confused at this sudden outburst and the onslaught of new information about the man he loved. In that moment he realized just how little he knew about Syu's past. His boyfriend did hide things sometimes, like he had no idea what pills he took on a daily basis and Syu had never told him.

 

"Sorry, I’m leaving. Rom, see you at home." Syu stood up and walked out without another word. Rom sat there dumbfounded, trying to process the situation as his other bandmates just looked in confusion.

 

***

 

"Damn it..." Syu swore to himself as he walked the streets. He didn't drink often due to the fact he was more honest when he was buzzed. He hadn't meant to say all those things, even if they were the truth. He was mostly happy with everything, except recently he had been feeling more suppressed for some reason and it was stressing him out. He walked into the salon he usually got his hair dye at and purchased the colors he wanted for his tail. The band made enough money from shows and Rom's part time job that him and Rom could afford their apartment comfortably and have room for extras. Their apartment wasn't the nicest, or in the best part of town but it was affordable and was good enough for them. Syu paid for his dye and left the store promptly. Just because Rom didn't seem to approve it didn't mean he wouldn't do it.  It was his tail after all, and a little color wouldn't hurt anything. He thought back to when the band was designing their outfits.  Rom's was so simple.  A towel with the band name, black pants, and boots with studs.  The other two members also adorned black with various silver stud details.  The other with black hair colored his with hot pink streaks. Syu's outfit was definitely the most elaborate. Black coat with bead and crystal detailing, purple trim,  a ripped up under layer for the coat.  Pants with sequins down the side, and high heel boots with straps, chains, and beads.  It worked well with his image. Even the gloves had shiny detailing on the cuffs. That's how he wanted it though, he wanted to stand out.  He wanted to be the center of attention.  He wanted the spotlight on him while he could bask in it. He wanted to rise to the top, and he saw that potential in Amatelast. He sighed, thinking about what Rom would say when he got home and Syu's tail had colored streaks.  He would probably get mad again Syu figured. That wasn't going stop him however.  He needed an outlet, something that allowed him to just be himself. He felt most himself around Rom, even though the man had met him after he made an effort to change himself.

 

 He used to be much more flamboyant though middle school, but began dying his hair dark and holding back his personality due to how he was being treated, and how he was being shunned because if how he acted. It was easier in high school to hide himself than deal with the bullying.  Then he met Rom in his 2nd year.  They really hit it off quickly.  They had similar tastes in music, and they just meshed. There was no short of things for them to talk about, and if things were quiet, that was fine too. Soon friendship turned into love, and they began dating. Through all this, Syu had never once told Rom about his flamboyant personality, even though it slipped out sometimes. He had gotten good at his act, so good even it was now normal for him. It was less of an act even though it was not his true self. Around Rom however it felt right, right to be with a man.  Right to not hide his feelings.  Even though Rom was a little hesitant at first, Syu was always patient with him, not pushing him beyond his comfort zone. They just worked together and it made both of them insanely happy. They made music together in high school and even played as a duo at their final cultural festival.  It wasn't until after graduation and they moved to Midi City that they met the boys who they would form Amatelast with. It had been 4 years since he met Rom, and 2 years since Amatelast formed. Despite their 4 year history, Syu never talked about his past much. Then again, nor did Rom so neither was bothered much by it.

 

Syu finally arrived at home, and disrobed quickly for a shower before starting the streaking process. He locked the bathroom door just on case Rom came home but it didn't expect it. Rom had some anger issues, so he generally secluded himself when his emotions got the best of him so he didn't get unnecessarily violent with anyone. Syu knew he was trying to be considerate, but it sometimes hurt that Rom wouldn't let him try and help him work his issues out.  This was the one time he was relieved his man did this however.  He planned to be done his coloring by the time Rom arrived home, thus leaving no room for him saying the color is unnecessary.  It irked Syu that Rom would put the band first, rather than his own happiness.  He didn't know if Rom meant it in quite that way, but he had definitely made it seem the band was priority even over the members that comprised it. Syu sighed as he ran his slender fingers through his black hair as he showered. He had gotten quite used to this, and had trouble imagining his blondes as they used to be years ago.  He shook his head to dismiss his wandering mind. He needed to get to streaking before his plan was ruined.

 

***

 

Rom sat with his other two bandmates, a look of shock and concern on his face. Syu was acting odd and he had no idea why.

They both questioned what had happened but Rom had no answers for them.  He was the closest to Syu, yet all the stuff about hiding his true self was new.  For the years Rom had known Syu he had always been like this. To Rom, the man he was with was the true Syu.  Rom wondered if there was something that Syu had been hiding from him all these years, and it bothered him.  Syu never would talk about his past, even when Rom inquired he would shrug it off. He didn't know who Syu was before he met him and he never had really cared until now. If the man he loved was hiding something from him that was affecting him so deeply, he wanted to know.

 

He finished his drinks with the rest of the band before paying for him and Syu. He took a long walk to the pier of Midi City and sat on a bench, processing what had gone on. Yes, he was stubborn and a lot of times put music first, but it just bothered him so much that Syu reacted in the way he did. Rom didn't want the band to change.  They were good as is and growing in popularity. He didn't want to change that.  He balled his fists up as he thought, letting out a sigh as he relaxed them. Was color really going to change their band?  It was about the music. The music was the main attraction. Why had he so adamantly insisted that Syu not have colors when it was his own ideas that music alone could take them to the top? Syu also had told him he agreed with that.  He bit his lip, feeling bad for what he had done and the argument he had caused.  He had gotten too consumed by his idea of the band as it was, not wanting to change things. He shook his head and gazed up at the starry sky like he was searching for an answer in the constellations.

 

***

 

It was past 11, Syu was done streaking his tail.  The colors turned out a little darker than he anticipated but they were nice all the same.  He had carefully washed and blow dried his tail after the color had set in.  He didn't know when Rom was going to get back, if at all tonight,  so he decided to get into bed and try and get some sleep. Despite being tired the singer couldn't fall asleep.  He regretted blowing up at Rom like that. He didn't really hate who he was now, especially because he was the one Rom was in love with. He didn't want Rom to think he was faking who he was, because that wasn't it.  He knew he needed to explain that to Rom but he didn't quite know how to explain that.  He hated talking about his past because it was laden with bad experiences, both health wise and school wise. He didn't want to live in the past and let things get in the way of his dream: to rise to the top and have his name up in lights for all to see. He needed to achieve this before his body told him he needed to stop, but until then he would pursue his dream with the people who would help him achieve it.

 

He rolled over in bed and onto Rom's side. Burying his face in the pillow, he inhaled deeply, the others scent filling his nose. He loved Rom too much to want a silly argument to be the end of them. Yet he wanted Rom to allow him to be selfish with his wants. Syu was never that good at compromising, which in ways made him a good leader for the band. He had strong ideas that he forcefully suggested.  While in most cases they worked out, there were some cases where they didn't and it caused an argument. Syu had gotten better at taking criticism since the band formed, so now things went smoother and the others had more of a say in what went on.

 

Syu hugged Rom's pillow tightly to his face, not wanting to let it go.  It had been a couple of years since Syu had been alone in a bed, so maybe that's why he couldn't sleep.  He also wanted to apologize to Rom for making it such a big deal.  He was most worried about the others reaction to what he had already done too, as he knew this was going to be disapproved of.

 

Thoughts rolled through Syu's head as he tried to fall asleep with no avail. He curled up tight with Rom's pillow clutched to his chest, wishing he could apologize.  He wanted to explain himself, but didn't know where to start or even how to make it sound like he wasn't a fake version of himself. He felt like he owed Rom a proper explanation, but at this point couldn't provide it.

 

***

 

Rom slowly walked home as midnight hit. He wanted to see Syu, talk to him properly now that he wasn't agitated by the others outburst.  He assumed Syu would be asleep, so they would talk in the morning. Midi city was eerily quiet so late at night, at least in the part of town he was walking.  There were bars he was sure we're bustling, but the street he walked was quiet. The streetlights flickered every so often as he made his way home.  The leopard began lowly humming to himself the song the band was playing earlier. It made the walk seem not as long.

He opened the locked door with ease once he arrived home, the apartment dark. Rom switched on a light so he could see what he was doing before locking the door behind him. His nose filled with the faint scent of dye and strong hair products. He thought Syu must have done what he said he was going to do.  Rom smiled a little, happy that Syu still did what he wanted despite the cold words that were spoken to him earlier. He quietly went about the apartment doing what he needed to do before heading to bed.

 

Blue eyes saw the others curled up form on his side of the bed, clearly holding onto his pillow like it was his last lifeline. Rom watched quietly, not sure what to do.  He knew he would wake the other if he got into bed, and he would have to sleep on Syu's side.

 

"Rom..." Syu's quiet voice came from the bed.  He heard the door unlock when Rom arrived, he was just hesitant to say anything at first. When he heard the others footsteps approach the room and stop, Syu’s heart raced. Now finally he spoke, his voice trembling.

 

"You're awake?" Rom's calm tone came as a relief to Syu, who let go of the pillow a little.

 

"Yeah, couldn’t sleep." Syu was waiting for Rom to get angry, he knew the others keen nose would pick up on what he did.

 

"You upset?" Rom inquired, his tone communicating his genuine concern.

 

"Kinda." He quietly responded.

 

"Syu..." Rom walked over to the bed and sat on the side. He put a hand over Syu's trembling shoulder. "I'm sorry, okay? For real, I mean it." Rom spoke sincerely, gently patting the others shoulder.

 

"What?" Syu was shocked.  Rom was apologizing? He turned to look at the other. Though the light was dim, Syu could see Rom's features, and his face told him he was clearly sincere.

 

"I overreacted." Rom told him. "Something so frivolous as coloring your tail won't change the band as a whole, so I shouldn't have made it a big deal.  You should express yourself in a way that makes you happy."

 

"Rom..." Syu let go of the pillow, turned himself around, sat up and wrapped his arms around Rom's neck. "I never thought..." Tears came to his eyes as his stress was relieved. All the thoughts of Rom getting mad were for naught.  The man was apologizing and it meant more to Syu than he could say. Relief washed over him as tears streamed down his cheeks.  He buried his face in Rom's shoulder and cried.  Rom’s strong arms wrapped back around him, holding him tight.

 

"Talk to me if somethings bothering you.  Keeping it to yourself and blowing up like that...  It's not healthy Syu." Rom spoke lowly.

 

"I know..." Syu whimpered, tightening his grip on Rom. "I just don't know what to say...  How to say it." He mumbled barely loud enough for Rom to hear.

 

"Well when you're ready, I’ll be here. I'll always be here for you." Rom nuzzled the singers neck, pulling back a little and making Syu look at him.  "Okay?"  Rom pressed his lips to Syu's forehead.

 

"Okay." Syu smiled a little as his tears ceased. 

 

"Now I'm gonna shower and change, and then I'll hold you all night long." Rom gently kissed Syu's forehead again before standing up, causing the other to let go.

 

"I don't wanna have sex..." Syu looked at him with tear stained cheeks.

 

"I meant cuddle, hold you tight close to me.  Not fuck you until dawn." Rom laughed and smiled at Syu.

 

"Oh... " Syu flushed, embarrassed his mind went directly to thoughts of sex. "You usually wouldn't suggest something so innocent."

 

"I can be surprising sometimes." Rom winked at him, then exiting the room.

 

Syu smiled to himself while putting Rom's pillow back in its proper place. His freshly streaked tail wagged back and forth in excitement of being in Rom's strong arms all night. He got under the covers on his side of the bed and waited for Rom to return to hold him.

 

 

Knowing Rom wasn't angry relaxed him to the point where he was nearly asleep when Rom's side of the bed depressed with his body weight. Rom got under the covers with Syu, now staring at his boyfriends back.

 

"Mnn Rom..." Syu sleepily said, drawing out the others name.

 

"Come here you silly boy." Rom reached out and put a hand on Syu's shoulder. He was facing away from him, and with Syu's bushy tail, spooning wasn't the most comfortable position.

 

"Mn..." Syu rolled over, clearly with effort.  Rom's arms awaited him, pulling him close.  He cradled his head, his arm providing Syu a pillow. His other arm wrapped around his body and held him close.  Rom placed a kiss on Syu's head before shifting a little to get his body comfortable.  Syu shifted and wrapped a leg around Rom's to bring himself closer.

 

"Thank you, Rom. For letting me be so selfish." He kissed Rom's bare chest.

 

"Be yourself, I'll always love you." Rom kissed his hair once more.

 

"Aww Rom... I love you." Syu snuggled close, his hands pressed lazily against Rom’s chest in a comfortable position.

 

"Mn." Rom wasn't one for mushy talk,  but every so often he wouldn't mind,  especially if he knew it would make Syu happy.

 

No more words were spoken as the two quickly drifted off to sleep, fated to deal with stiff limbs in the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you're enjoying thus far! The argument was super tough to write because FEELS but I hope you liked it!   
> One event chains into another and suddenly there is a blow up!   
> But Rom's surprising and accepts things in the end!   
> I hope you will stick with me for this ride of learning how Amatelast broke up, and Rom and Syu ended their relationship.


	3. Pent Up Emotions

Mornings were always interesting at their apartment, as Syu always took pills in the morning with breakfast. Rom never got any explanation as to why, or what they were for.  He never found any pill bottles either.  He had no idea what his boyfriend of four years took every morning, and it was beginning to annoy him.  Syu never seemed sick, nor did he display symptoms of any long term illness that Rom could tell.  He was fairly certain Syu would go see the doctor every so often, but it was always while Rom was at his job. He wondered what caused the man he cared so deeply for to take pills, and also why Syu would never tell him.

 

It had been a week since their argument about Syu's tail, and things had gone back to normal. There had been no conversation about what Syu had said that night, and as curious Rom was he wasn't about to ask. Syu held so many secrets from before they were together so Rom saw it. Finally after 4 years, he was getting too curious for his own good.  He wanted to know everything about the man he wanted to spend the rest of his life loving.

 

"Morning, Syu." Rom walked out of their shared bedroom and into the kitchen, the sweet smell of pancakes beckoning him.

 

"Morning, Sweet Rom~" Syu smiled.  His bushy, streaked tail wagging happily behind him as he flipped pancakes with ease.

 

"Smells delicious." He commented, pouring both of them a glass of orange juice and sitting down.

 

"And you _look_ delicious." Syu smiled, looking over his shoulder. 

 

"Such flattery will get you nowhere with me." Rom smirked back at him.

 

"Awww, can’t I have my fun in the morning?" He eyed the man who only wore sweatpants and his hair messy from sleep.

 

"You want something, don’t you?" Syu rarely got up earlier than him, and it was especially rare to be surprised with breakfast.

 

"Can't I treat my boyfriend to breakfast without it seeming like I want something?" Syu asked, plating Rom's breakfast, buttering it and pouring syrup on it just like his boyfriend liked.  He placed it in front of him with a smile.

 

"It's rather suspicious is what it is." Rom looked at his breakfast.  Cooked to perfection and light and fluffy.  Syu was good in the kitchen, and Rom loved it when he was surprised with meals such as this.

 

"Awww Rom..." Syu pouted before going back to the stove to make his own pancakes.   His didn't take long and he soon joined Rom at the table.  His pancakes were buttered and topped with strawberry jam.  He smiled as he watched Rom eat his food before he dug in himself. 

 

"No pills today?" Rom asked, as he hadn't seen Syu take them, and he always took them with food.

 

"I've been up for a while and took them earlier." Syu responded, not making an issue out of it.

 

Rom had the opportunity, and he wasn't about to let the chance pass him by even though he swore to himself he wouldn't ask.  "What are those for anyways?"

 

"Nothing major. Just preventative medication.  Nothing to worry about." Syu was clearly a little uncomfortable talking about it, but for once answered a little less vague than the times before Rom had asked.

 

"For what though, Syu.  I'm concerned about you."

 

"Nothing to be concerned about. Just helps me...  That's all there is to it." Syu shoved a piece of pancake in his mouth so he wouldn't have to say anymore.

 

"Well if you say so..." Rom still looked concerned.

 

"Really Rom, you don't have to worry. It's nothing huge." Syu spoke once he swallowed his food, trying to make things seem ok.  He didn't want to tell Rom what was going on, but he wasn't lying either.  All he spoke was truth, it just wasn't the full story.

 

"Okay." Rom nodded.  He could say no more about the situation either. They ate the rest of their breakfast quietly, an odd air between them.

 

"So Rom... I kinda came up with a new idea for a song." Syu said as he began cleaning up after they were both done.

 

"Yeah?" Rom looked at him curiously.

 

"I'll play it after, okay? I really wanna show you."

 

"I didn't know you were working on one." Rom commented, sipping at his juice.

 

"I just kinda got inspired." Syu grinned mischievously, his tail wagging behind him.

 

Rom couldn't help but smile. It was rare for Syu to write a song without any prompting. "I would love to." Rom responded with a smile.

 

He helped Syu clean up the kitchen, then they sat in the living room.  Syu sat on the couch with a mini amp attached to his guitar while Rom sat opposite. 

 

"Well, here goes nothing." Syu took a deep breath in before starting to play and hum.  His fingers played the guitar piece as he hummed lowly the bass he had imagined.  Then he began to start singing. 

 

Rom watched the other and listened closely. The song sound was different from the tone they had gotten used to with Amatelast.  The lyrics were deep, and about darkness overtaking and the light somehow still being able to break though.  The song didn't have that deep rock sound that was familiar to the band. Rom was quiet once Syu finished the song.

 

"So??" Syu seemed excited, awaiting Rom's evaluation.  He felt good about his song, and he hoped Rom would approve.

 

"It's different." Rom looked at him.

 

"Good different?" Syu looked at Rom with concern, his excited demeanor fading fast. Rom's look told him that if wasn't.

 

"It's good, don’t get me wrong, just not Amatelast. It's too...  Not us.  I can't put a good description except it's not fitting of the band." Rom hated to say things to make Syu sad, but he had to be truthful.

 

"But it couldn't hurt to try, right?" Syu kept pushing.

 

"I don't think it would go over well.  The lyrics are great, it’s just the songs tone that's off." Rom told him outright.

 

"But I...  I thought that expressing myself was going to be ok..." Syu bit his lip.

 

"I'm not against that. At all.  It's just that the bands songs have to reflect who we as a group are, not just you. I get it, you’re a little flamboyant sometimes.  I take no issue. But with the band you need to think of all of us." Rom tried to put it delicately but it came out sounding insensitive.

 

"... Sorry." Syu responded, his happy mood crushed by Rom's harsh words.

 

"Syu, don’t be like that.  It's good, you write music well." Rom tried to remedy the conversation.

 

"If we can't play it, it's no good." Syu barked back, putting his guitar back in its case and walking out of the room.

 

"Syu, please." Rom quickly got up and followed him.

 

"If I can't be the way I want to on stage, what’s the point?  Can't you humour me this once?  Try the new song.  Maybe we can modify it?"

 

"It just doesn't sound like us.  I can't wholeheartedly play the drums with that, Syu.  I'm sorry. I can't even imagine something but a simple, boring beat in that." Rom frankly stated.

 

"Well what if I can't wholeheartedly sing if I can't enjoy myself?"

 

"Syu?  What are you saying?"

 

"I can't deal with this right now Rom, I don't wanna have a huge argument before you go to work." Syu snarled, very agitated and about to blow up at Rom.

 

"Syu, talk to me."

 

"Not now." Syu grabbed clothing from the closet and ran to the bathroom and slammed the door.  He wanted to cry. He poured his feelings into that song.  The lyrics were a metaphor for Rom somehow pulling him out of a dark place, where he could maybe start being himself again. And for Rom to tell him the drums would be simple and boring frankly hurt. It was basically a slap in the face, knowing that his boyfriend wouldn't enjoy playing the song he created, with his current self not predominant.

 

"For real?  I be real with you and you're running?" Rom called through the door.

 

"Just leave me be!  I'm gonna go for a walk so just let me go okay.  Go to work and we'll frikkin talk this evening.  So just get out of my hair!" Syu pushed him away with his words.  He didn't want Rom to see how hurt he was, because he knew it would affect his work much more than this would.

 

"The hell." Rom stormed off into the bedroom and shut the door.

 

Syu, hearing the door slam then washed his face and made himself look presentable.  He changed, and left his dirty clothing in a neat pile on the floor.  He would clean it up later.  He was determined to hold himself together until he was far away from the apartment. He left quickly, grabbing his wallet and phone. He ran towards the pier, losing his breath as he went. He slowed to a walk, feeling his breathing become difficult. He sometimes had issues with physical activity, but now he wanted to be away from Rom. He knew he needed to explain himself, but he knew he would hurt Rom in the process if he said it wrong. Still, if left as is he knew it would snowball into something worse. He had time to figure it out, and he was going to cancel practice tonight because of their argument. He finally made it to the pier and sat on a bench. The sky was clear and the morning sun bright. It helped him calm down, hearing the waves hit the shore and retreat back, over and over. He took Rom's criticism much too personally he knew, but with the way he was beginning to feel trapped was contributing to his reactions. He had worn this mask for 4 long years, and it was beginning to fall. It was absolutely a part of him, just he hid the other part of who he was. He pondered ways to tell Rom but came back with none that wouldn't make Rom angry at him, or make him think the man he fell in love with was fake. The last thing Syu wanted was to lose Rom. He was willing to remain as is to a point, but he needed expression. He needed to be able to let go a little more. In a way he was scared to do so, because of what happened many years ago. It had left quite the scar on his past. Being out and flamboyant wasn't normal, nor widely accepted. Syu feared rejection, especially by Rom. He feared being ridiculed and ignored just because of how he acted. He thought himself weak for having these fears, yet couldn't get over them.

 

"Why do things have to be so complicated..." Syu sighed, asking himself a question he couldn't even begin to answer. Tears of frustration began to flow down his cheeks. He didn't bother to wipe them, as he knew they wouldn't stop soon. He needed to figure out a way to patch things up with Rom even temporarily until he could explain things properly to him.

 

***

 

Rom was frustrated. He was truthful about his thoughts on Syu's upbeat, almost pop like song. Rom wasn't a fan of music like that and he swore Syu knew that. Rom had noticed Syu had been acting weird lately but was unsure as to why. The tail thing had ended just fine, but now they were arguing over a song. Syu never used to react quite this way to criticism. Yes, he was quick to defend himself but never before had he taken it quite to heart. Rom would have liked to talk it over sooner rather than later, but in a way he was grateful for having time to think it over. He was quick to let his temper get a hold of him, and hard to calm down afterwards. He got ready for work once he heard their front door close. He knew this was going to be a long day.

 

***

 

Syu returned home once he knew Rom was gone, and contacted the other two in the band, telling them practice was off. He asked them to tell Rom as well, as they had an argument this morning.

 

The day was long, and Syu spent most of it with his guitar. He plucked at the strings, creating a melody. He often would play random things to calm himself down. Music after all was his life, and something he planned on using to let the world remember him by. He wanted to write something expressive of himself, but at current was unable to without great criticism. He thought over what he would say to Rom, who would also probably be angry that he cancelled practice.

 

***

 

The apartment smelled of a tomato based soup as Rom opened the door. He was in a business suit and his hair was slicked back. He was thankful for the days Syu cooked them dinner when he was at work, but today he was almost not looking forward to seeing his man due to their morning.

 

"I'm home." Rom announced with hesitation.

 

"Hey..." Syu stood in the doorway to the kitchen, an apron covering his casual clothing.

 

"You cancelled practice."

 

"We wouldn't have been at our best today, Rom. We both know that." Syu bit his lip.

 

"Talk to me." Rom said, looking at him seriously though his blue rimmed glasses.

 

"Get changed, okay?" Syu's tone was less than chipper. It was low and almost like he was depressed.

 

"Then we'll talk?" Rom questioned, looking at the man he held dear.

 

"Yeah." Syu nodded, disappearing into the kitchen.

 

Rom silently got changed and washed the product out of his hair. He took a few minutes to prepare himself mentally for the conversation that was about to happen.

 

"Syu..." Rom walked into the room. He was determined to stay calm, because he knew how out of hand his temper could get.

 

"Talk now, dinner after?" Syu asked, turning the pot of soup onto simmer.

 

"Yeah." Rom sat on the couch and waited for Syu to join him. Syu flung his apron over one of the kitchen chairs and sat a couch cushion away from Rom.

 

"So where do you wanna start?" Syu asked, looking at the other. He sat diagonal so he was facing Rom.

 

"You're confusing me... With all this stuff about hiding? Or not expressing yourself?"

 

"Going straight for the issue..." Syu bit his lip.

 

"I understand you won't tell me about your medication, and that's not going to cause an issue. But this... Not being yourself is." Rom was trying to be as open and accepting as he could be.

 

"Yeah..." Syu nodded. He reached out and placed a hand on top of one of Rom's. "Now Rom... I want you to know I've never been fake. This is a part of me. This dark... me is still me, born from things that happened before I met you. I am me, and nothing’s going to change that." Syu squeezed Rom's hand.

 

"Okay." Rom nodded, placing his other hand on top of Syu's trembling one.

 

Taking that as a sign to continue, Syu went on. "But this me is not being true to what I feel inside. This dark me holds my more... Flamboyant self at bay. And for the longest time I was okay with that. However now it's... Becoming harder. I feel more trapped than ever and I don't know why." Syu's eyes focused on their hands. He couldn't look Rom in the eyes as he spoke.

 

Rom stayed quiet, allowing Syu to speak until he was finally done.

 

"I've been trying to find ways to help, with not much avail, and it's frustrating me. And I know I'm reacting badly to things I shouldn't be, but your reactions to me... Being myself are starting to hurt. I don't know why, and that's why I've been reluctant to tell you because I don't even know why my soul is screaming as such now. I'm happy with you, I'm happy with Amatelast. I can make music with the people I love, and the man who I'll gladly give my life to. I just feel stifled, and it's hurting me. I don't know if it's just the years of being this me that are taking their toll... But there's something I need to change to be happier with myself. I'm trying to find that, and I need to find that." Syu finally looked up at Rom’s face, his eyes nearly leaking tears that pooled as he spoke.

 

"Okay..." Rom nodded as he looked back at Syu. His face was as always, beautiful as he gazed at Syu, or that's how Syu saw him anyways. "I don't really know what to say."

 

"That's okay." Syu let a small smile show through.  "It's not something easy to talk about."

 

"So you're not your true self? You don't talk about yourself before we met..." Rom commented.

 

"It's... Painful memories." Syu looked nervous. "But we're not gonna get through this issues if I don't..." He was quiet for a few moments as he collected himself. His mouth opened a few times then closed as his words were lost.

 

"Syu..." Rom took his hands away from Syu's shaking appendage, scooted closer to him on the couch, and embraced him tightly. One hand gently stroked his luscious black hair.

 

"Thank you." Syu uttered, placing his hands on Rom’s chest and grasping his shirt tightly. "I was... I used to be more flamboyant. Like really out there. Talking more flamboyant, and dressing in bright clothing that expressed who I was.” Syu struggled to keep speaking but knew he couldn’t stop now. “My parents weren't super supportive of it, but I was happy so they accepted the way I acted. I was happy back then for a time." Syu stuttered over words and had award pauses as he spoke, showing the discomfort and issues he had talking about it. "Then the backlash from my peers happened. I was routinely ridiculed, made fun of, shunned, and excluded. All because of... How I was. How I am. How I felt. Being gay... It wasn't the main issue, but did contribute." He buried his face in Rom’s shoulder as he spoke, his body trembling. The steady motions of Rom's hand stroking his head helped calm him, and allowed him to continue. "I've always known I've been interested in men. So I've never thought it strange. It wasn't until middle school that it was ever treated as an issue. For... Three long years I continued to be myself, wear garish clothing that I liked." His voice began to falter even more. "I liked showing myself off and garnering attention. But the attention began getting negative. To the point I didn't wanna go to school because I was being constantly ridiculed. It became so much hassle... And I wanted to run away from it. I became scared to express myself as I had been." Syu stopped a moment, his body shaking. Rom's shoulder was wet with tears, yet he stayed silent as Syu spoke because he knew that's what Syu needed, his silent support.

 

"So for high school, I changed schools. I dyed my hair black, and started bleaching the colored pieces of my hair until they were whites and greys. I toned myself down and began to speak more normally. It wasn't easy to hide how I was used to being, but to escape the ridicule and bullying, it's what I had to do. I had always told myself it was only until graduation, but then I met you. I didn't feel like I had to hide my sexuality from you, because you seemed like such an accepting guy. And damn I'm still glad I told you, and you were just so cool with it. That was the first time since I was young that someone just accepted me. Then we started dating and this me became the normal, the predominant self for me. And I was okay with that because I had you, and you became my world. This Syu... It's still me... Just less... Flamboyant and expressive as I was many years ago. And I guess it's that that... Wants out now. I wasn't made to be like this... I don't hate who I am, just… just need to express myself differently I suppose, let the world see the way I feel." Syu held so tightly onto Rom’s shirt that his knuckles where white.

 

"Ohh Syu..." Rom held him tighter as the man continued to shake. Rom couldn't even question anything. Syu finally told him his past, and it definitely wasn't easy for him. Yet Rom was glad he did because this explanation allowed Rom to know his boyfriend better.

 

"I'm sorry I lashed out this morning. But you berating my song felt like... You were rejecting me. Because that song came from a place I had been keeping bottled up inside. It's a part I know you don't know... But being told it was so simple in beat was hard to swallow." Syu explicitly told him as Rom held him close still.

 

"Love..." Rom pressed his lips to Syu's fluffy locks. "We don't have to talk anymore tonight about it. I know that was hard for you... And it's a lot for me to process too. But I'm here, for real." Rom held him tighter against his body. 

 

"You're not mad?" Syu questioned, a little surprised.

 

"How can I be when you're trembling in my arms, bearing your past to me. It's nothing for me to get angered over. Yes, I don't quite understand some things but I can tell talking more now is going to send you into more tears. So we'll leave it for now." Rom gently scratched at Syu's ears, eliciting a noise similar to a purr from him.

 

"Thank you, Rom." Syu let go of his shirt and wrapped his arms around his lover soundly as he began to calm down. Rom held him like that, moving between petting his head and scratching his ears until Syu was no longer shaking and his tears had long dried up.

 

"Food?" Syu finally asked after he was calm once more.

 

"Yeah." Rom finally let go of the man he loved and they went to the table. Syu got bowls and served them both soup before sitting down. Dinner was fairly quiet. Rom was processing all the information and feelings Syu unloaded on him, and after all that taking Syu was content with the silence.

 

Rom had seconds of Syu's made from scratch tomato and vegetable with leftovers soup, and Syu watched him eat even when they were done.

 

"Hey, Syu?" Rom spoke up as they did the dishes. Rom washed and Syu dried.

 

"Yeah?" Syu responded and looked at the leopard beside him.

 

"Did you wanna go to the public bath tonight? I'll wash your back."

 

"I would love to." Syu smiled. Rom was sometimes kind in the most subtle yet caring ways. Their bathroom was small, and had a tub with a shower. Definitely not big enough for two grown men to share, not factoring in Syu's bushy tail.

 

"We'll go in a bit." Rom smiled. He didn't know what he could do for Syu, but he wanted his boyfriend to know he was there for him even when things got tough. He knew he was quick to resist new ideas and changes, especially to the band, but if his boyfriend needed to change things personally for himself, he was willing to do his best in support.

 

They finished doing the dishes and Syu sat down and curled up on the couch. Rom soon joined him, cuddling him in his arms. He leaned over and gently nipped at sensitive skin on the nape of Syu's neck. Syu jumped a little at Rom's bold movements, but still leaned his head away to give Rom more access. Rom gently kissed and lightly bit at Syu's neck as they sat in relative silence.

 

"Bath?" Syu finally asked, on the verge of being turned on to the point where he needed Rom's touch more than anything else.

 

"Then can we continue after?" Rom asked, his lips brushing against Syu's bruised skin.

 

"Yes please." Syu licked his lips and promptly got off the couch.

 

"You sure you can wait?" Rom teased, getting a face full of fluffy tail in response.

 

"If we do now I'm not going to want to leave for the bath. So bath. Then a long, passionate rendezvous in our bed." Syu winked, leaving the room to go grab products for the bath.

 

"Fine." Rom laughed, following Syu to also grab his products.

 

They walked to the bath with bath products and a clean set of clothing, a comfortable silent air between them. There was still much more to be talked about following Syu's past, but there was no rush to talk about it.

 

Rom could barely keep his hands off of where they weren't supposed to be as he tried to wash Syu's back. His hands roamed to Syu's chest and hips specifically, garnering a quick scolding from the one being touched. Rom then tickled the others slides and the smaller male exploded in laughter, disturbing the entire bath. Still, Rom somehow managed to keep his promise of washing Syu's back well. He gently traced the tattoo Syu had on his left arm which matched his own on the same place. They had gotten these just before graduation. It wasn't related to the band as it has not been formed yet, but just for them. Syu smiled as he felt Rom’s tender touch as he was rinsed off. He had washed his hair while Rom tended to his body.

 

"Let me too, Rom." Syu offered as Rom sat down to wash himself. Rom smiled and nodded in acceptance of the offer. Syu then washed Rom’s back as Rom had done to him. He properly did as he was supposed to, except for his hands lingered longer at Rom’s ass than they should have. Syu traced lines along the drummers back as he rinsed off soap.

 

"You're so toned..." Syu commented.

 

"Gotta be able to keep up with your guitar and voice." Rom smiled.

 

"More like set the beat, not keep up. We're at your mercy."

 

"You'll definitely be at my mercy tonight." Rom retorted, a sly smile crossing his face.

 

Syu didn't respond to him, and got into the bath first as Rom finished washing himself. He sat in a corner of the bath, his eyes closed. He relaxed into the bath, everything but his head fully submerged. It was nice to be able to relax like this, as going to the bath house was rare for them.

 

"Oh boy..." Rom finished washing and saw Syu relaxing and completely defenceless. He wanted to ravish his man right then and there, making him call out his name. But it was a public space so Rom absolutely couldn't. He joined his boyfriend in the bath, and sat right beside him. Syu didn't even stir as he knew it was Rom beside him. He knew his boyfriends movements well. Rom carefully entwined his fingers with Syu's on the side he sat on.

 

"Mnn Rom~" Syu smiled, pressing his arm against the others. "Let's just relax for a while, kay?" Syu was loving the hot water. It helped his sore body. Being in a band was strenuous and his shoulders hurt from playing the guitar.

 

"Alright." Rom also sank deep into the bath, holding Syu's hand tightly. He closed his eyes as well, allowing himself to relax. Rom knew other men would look at them, but he didn't care. He was finally enjoying a close moment with his boyfriend, after a week of not touching each other. After the disagreement with Syu's tail, Syu had still been a little distant even though they had made up. It was rare when they went more than a day without touching each other. Their bodies craved each other so much it was hard for them to keep their hands off, even if they just jacked each other off before bed. This past week was hard especially for Rom because he craved his man but he couldn't touch him, Syu didn't want them to. Rom didn't press the issue because he respected that Syu didn't want to have sex. Now knowing Syu wanted him again, it made Rom very happy, and excited to feel Syu's familiar heat again.

 

Syu held onto Roms hand tightly as they soaked, his tense body finally relaxing. He had been worrying about so much recently that getting a moment to completely relax was like heaven. The hot water and his boyfriend beside him helped him unwind. Being able to talk about things with Rom was much more of a relief than he ever thought it could be. He had more he now wanted to open up about, but he wouldn't rush it, as he knew that this day was only the beginning of Rom starting to know about his past and feelings. He knew Rom would eventually have questions so he wanted to make sure they tackled one issue at a time. Sharing his past made him curious about Rom's as well. One day he would ask. For now however, he cleared his mind of complicated thoughts and relaxed.

 

"Syu?" Rom spoke up after a long while, fearing his boyfriend may have fallen asleep in the bath.

 

"Mn?" Syu quietly responded.

 

"You're gonna get overheated if we stay much longer." Rom told him.

 

"Yeah..." Syu nodded and slowly opened his eyes. He was beginning to feel a little light headed so this was for the best. He reluctantly let go of Rom's hand and got up, taking a moment to stretch before stepping out.

 

Rom got quite the delicious eyeful of Syu as he stood up and purposely faced Rom as he stretched. Rom never got tired of looking at Syu's cock because it was so pristine and the most beautiful pink color. Also he enjoyed how the others blonde pubes contrasted with his dark hair. He stood up as well after Syu stepped out and took his towel from the side.

 

"Damn Syu why such a tease." Rom stated more then he questioned as he found the other drying off near where their clothing was stored. Rom had put their bath products there as well before he had joined Syu in the bath so they could leave once they were dried and dressed.

 

"You know you enjoyed the view." Syu winked.

 

"Well yes but I enjoy that a lot more in private where I can touch." Rom responded lowly, his tail friskily swishing against Syu's upper leg.

 

"I couldn't help myself, Rom. You're so fun to tease sometimes." Syu smiled and gave a small shiver at the unexpected contact.

 

"And in return..." Rom’s tail brushed underneath Syu's sopping wet tail and touched his plump ass.

 

"Rom..." Syu pouted with his lips as he tried to dry off his top half.

 

They must have looked odd to anyone who had seen them today, but neither cared. They were in love, and weren't going to hide that. They didn't feel they needed to.

 

"I'll hold off." Rom smiled and stopped caressing Syu's ass with his tail.

 

"Thanks." Syu stuck out his tongue and made a silly noise at Rom.

 

"Silly." Rom leaned over and gently pressed a quick kiss to Syu's head.

 

Syu smiled and wrapped his towel around his waist as best as he could. "Can you help me wring out my tail?" He asked, trying to wag the dripping appendage with no avail other than a small wet slapping sound.

 

"Of course." Rom tied his around his waist as well as he took pieces from the side Syu wasn't working on and began to twist the long, soft fur. Syu's tail, while it was beautiful was quite the monster to maintain. It took hours of brushing, and was a pain when it was wet. Still, Syu took the time to maintain it. Rom usually got roped into it as well, not that he minded though. The fluffy appendage had some sensitive spots to it so he got to have his fun touching them sometimes.

 

"Thanks, Rom." Syu smiled, turning to his man and placing a chaste kiss on his cheek.

 

"You know I like touching you." Rom responded with a coy smile.

 

"Do I ever." Syu laughed and continued to rid his tail of the water it had soaked up. It took a while, but the two of them got his tail to the point that it was less dripping and more damp.

 

"Can you get dressed without it getting your pants soaked?" Rom questioned.

 

"Not really." Syu responded with a sheepish smile.

 

"This is the reason we don't do the pubic bath often you know this, right?" Rom reminded me.

 

"I know..." Syu nudged Rom's arm playfully.

 

"You want me to blow-dry and brush for you?" The leopard offered.

 

"You will?!" Syu exclaimed excitedly.

 

"Of course." Rom smiled back. Syu stood there excitedly as Rom grabbed the blow-dryer that Syu had brought along amongst their other bath products. He began to carefully dry the others tail and brushed it through with his fingers. Syu didn't like his tail brushed with a brush when it was wet because it pulled too much. Rom had done this so many times he was a self-proclaimed expert at brushing his boyfriend’s tail.

 

Finally once Syu's tail was dry, Rom stopped drying it. Syu had been immensely enjoying the attention and made a small sad noise at him stopping.

 

"Get dressed, let's go home." Rom gently slapped Syu's ass before putting away the blow dryer.

 

"Yes...." Syu began getting dressed, his tail swishing happily behind him. Rom always did such a nice job drying and making sure his tail looked nice, even if they were just going home afterwards.

 

"Hey Syu." Rom started as he threw on his shirt.

 

"Yea?" Syu mused as he got dressed.

 

"Thanks." He smiled genuinely at the man shorter than him.

 

"Mn?" Syu wasn't quite sure as to why he was being thanked.

 

"For earlier. Telling me." Rom clarified.

 

"Rom, I should be thanking you. You took it as I explained. You didn't freak out... Or question me about how I was. You're the one who should be receiving thanks." Syu clarified as he finished getting dressed in his clean clothing.

 

"I guess. But I mean I'm not surprised." Rom admitted. "You've let your flamboyant attitude go sometimes so it's not shocking."

 

"Ohh damn Rom you really are the best." Syu grabbed his bag of stuff and latched onto Rom’s arm possessively. He began to pull the other out of the bath house. "I wanna make love so bad Rom." He spoke lowly.

 

Rom smirked. "It's the same here." Rom matched Syu's stride as they walked home. There wasn't much spoken as their feelings would soon be expressed by their bodies.

 

They got back and Syu promptly put away their bath stuff and Rom disappeared into their bedroom. Syu took a few moments to prepare himself in the bathroom for what was to come, so Rom could get inside him quicker once they started. Once Syu finally entered their somewhat dark bedroom he was greeted with the sweet scent of cinnamon coming from a couple candles Rom had lit. Rom lay on the bed only in his tight boxers as he enjoyed the smell in the air. The candles were on a dresser away from the bed so they needn't worry about bumping them.

 

"Quite the setup." Syu let out a whistle as his eyes fixated on the one awaiting him on the bed. Rom had already set out the lube on the side table, so they were all set to go.

 

"Thought you would enjoy." Rom responded with a smirk. His tail rapped against the soft sheets over and over, creating something akin to a drum beat.

 

"It's a great atmosphere." Syu's tail swished behind him in excitement. He approached the bed and roughly took off his shirt, throwing it to the floor. He crawled onto the bed and promptly straddled Rom. Without a word he took the others face in his hands and pressed his lips firmly to Rom's. The one under him gently wrapped his arms around Syu's neck and kissed him back slowly. Syu pressed his body to Rom's as he slowly and sensually kissed the man he loved. Rom missed holding Syu so much he didn't want to let go. He made no moves to quicken their pace. He ran his hands through soft black locks as they slowly yet passionately kissed.  It was clear how much a week of not touching each other made the want all the deeper. Syu moved his hands from cupping Rom's face to resting on his pecs as they continued their slow make out session. Rom's hands slowly trailed down Syu's back and rested on his hips. He possessively grasped his hips, pulling a little on the fabric.

 

"Unbutton me." Syu took a break from kissing Rom to tell him what he wanted, then captured his lips once more. Rom in response slowly reached between them and undid the closure of the others pants. 

 

"Mn~~" Syu wasn't exactly in a hurry, but he wanted Rom to give his body some love, that he had been craving since before the bath.

 

"Ahh Syu." Rom broke their kiss and placed his lips once more on Syu's neck. Syu moved up so Rom had both better access to his neck, and could touch his cock better. Rom gently and sweetly left marks and trails of saliva on Syu's pale neck, marking his man possessively. His hands gently pressed against Syu's already hard member.

 

"Rom, can we go slow tonight? I want this feeling to last." Syu asked before pressing a kiss to Rom's head.

 

"Of course." Rom replied, continuing what he was doing.

 

"You're the best." Syu ground his hips into Rom's hands, wanting a little more pressure against his cock. His hands gently rubbed Rom's nipples. It was rare he got to play with them, but he very much enjoyed when his touches could draw out the others dark brown nipples.

 

They continued slowly touching each other and exchanging kisses until Syu had enough and needed more. He stopped playing with Rom's now erect nipples and sat up.

 

"Syu?" Rom questioned, his hands resting on Syu's hips.

 

"More. I need more." Syu smiled deviously as he got off of Rom's legs and removed his pants and underwear in one motion. He then straddled Rom once more and crashed their lips together. He reached for the lube on the bedside with both hands and coated his fingers thoroughly. Still as he kissed Rom, he slowly inserted a finger inside himself.

 

Rom's hands grasped his cock and gently stroked it, causing Syu to moan into their heated yet slow kisses. His fingers worked his ass well as he kissed Rom, over and over. Rom's hands gave his cock pleasure, but nowhere near enough pressure to bring him to an orgasm.

 

Rom shifted his head to the side to break their kiss. "Syu, I'm at my limit." He spoke lowly as he glanced at Syu's redden face from the side.

 

"I'm surprised you lasted this long without any friction." Syu smiled and used his free hand to lift his body off of Rom's. He took his slippery fingers out of his ass and went directly for Rom's cock. He pulled back the others tight, wet underwear and stroked Rom's arching cock. He covered the organ in the remaining lube from his fingers as he gazed down at Rom's pleasure filled face. It was clear from his expression that he really needed Syu's touch. Syu couldn't help but smile as he watched the others face contort in pleasure as he gave into the feeling of the others hand slowly stroking him.

 

Syu moved so that he was straddling Rom's crotch, stopping stroking the other for a moment. Rom opened his eyes to see Syu's looming over him with a sexy, needy expression on his face. Syu positioned Rom's cock where it needed to be, and slowly lowered himself onto it. He let out a low moan as he felt Rom's hot length inside him. He lowered himself down and lay on Rom's chest as he got used to the other inside him. Not having sex for over a week made it tough for his body to accommodate the others cock easily with the small amount of preparation he had given himself. He locked lips with Rom once more, kissing him with vigor and greed. Rom gently began to rock his hips up into Syu as they kissed sweetly. Rom made sure to hold Syu's face in his hands, directing their kiss.

 

"ahhh~" Syu moaned and pulled back his head to look at Rom as he began to rock his hips more vigorously. Rom's hands then grasped Syu's shoulders lightly.

 

"You gonna do anything or just let me have all my fun?" Rom questioned as Syu looked down at him with a pleasure filled gaze.

 

"Still getting used to you." He breathed in response, gently flicking one of Rom's still erect nipples.

 

"So I can't yet?" Rom questioned, holding back a small moan. His nipples were currently quite sensitive, but he wasn't about to let Syu know that.

 

"Patience, love." Syu re-situated himself so he was more upright. His hands planted firmly on Rom's toned chest.

 

"Says the one who wanted my cock so badly you didn't prepare yourself enough." Rom smirked and placed his hands on Syu's trembling hips.

 

"There's only so much fingers can do. This is much better." Syu licked his lips seductively as he began to lift himself up and lower himself slowly. His tail swished over Rom's legs happily as he slowly rode his man, still allowing himself to get used to the others length inside him.

 

"Ahhh you feel so good." Rom held Syu's hips hard, holding himself back from thrusting into Syu harder than he was ready for.

 

"Good." Syu continued slowly, riding Rom until he got comfortable with the other inside him. He then leaned forward and placed his hands on the pillow beside Rom's head. He gently kissed him more as he rolled his hips. Rom kissed him back, tightening his grip on Syu's hips. He began to thrust up into Syu as he moved down, making him moan into their kisses. Their pace was slow, there was no rush in their love making. It was very much making up for the time they had missed the past week. They both made noises into the tender kisses they shared as their bodies showed their love. The faint aroma of cinnamon was still in the air as the candle burned on the dresser. Rom began thrusting a little harder as Syu tired out and was unable to continue to ride him. Syu breathed heavily as he broke their kiss and rested his head in the crook of Rom’s neck. Hands threaded their way into Rom's spikey locks, every so often flicking at Rom's cute ears. Syu knew they were sensitive, hence he teased every so often. His beautiful voice let go for Rom to hear as he began to hit his prostate with more force than before. The pleasure build up from the slow sex drove Syu wild now with the fast pace. His body was near spent, and his cock ready to blow.

 

"Fuck Rom, I love you." Syu moaned loudly as he could feel the heat pooling in his crotch. His cock hadn't been touched for some time, and it was rare for him to cum from just Rom’s cock inside him, so this was very much a memorable time for Syu.

 

"Ahh yes." Rom's moans were much quieter than Syu, who seemed unable to hold them back. "I'm close."

 

"Fill me~" Syu smiled, gently biting Rom's neck. As Rom continued his long, hard thrusts into Syu he let his voice go a little more. Syu loved hearing Rom’s voice with sensual moans, and the occasional swear, or if he was really lucky: his name. Syu could hold on no longer. His orgasm came over him much quicker than he had anticipated. He closed his eyes hard as his cock spewed his thick seed all over them. "Ahh Rom~" He called sweetly. His body shook in pleasure as Rom continued thrusting which intensified his orgasm. His ass clamped tight around Rom, making thrusting harder but the added pressure felt so good for Rom.

 

 

 

"Damn Syu, I'm gonna blow!" Rom warned. Syu gently bit the ear on the side of Rom's head in approval. Rom let his seed go deep inside of Syu, filling his ass like he had requested prior. He lowly moaned as his orgasm overtook him and he gently rocked his hips into Syu, riding out his orgasm. He breathed heavily as he removed his sticky palms from Syu's hips and soundly wrapped his arms around his lovers back and shoulders. He didn't bother pulling out of Syu just yet. He wanted to continue to feel the other a little longer.

 

"Ohh fuck Rom, you're amazing." Syu spoke as he rubbed one of Rom's small leopard ears between his fingers. Rom let out a noise similar to a purr in response, which brought a smile to Syu's lips.

 

"Ahh Syu, I love you." Rom said lowly, finally pulling his soft cock out of Syu, his seed beginning to spill out.

 

"Me too, you're the best." Syu snuggled into Rom’s strong embrace. He breathed deeply, inhaling his boyfriends intoxicating, calming scent. They lay there, both spent and happy. Syu dozed off on top of Rom for a few moments, before Rom stirred underneath him.

 

"Syu, I gotta get up." Rom told him, trying to gently push him off. He needed to clean them both up while he still had the strength to do so.

 

"But Rom..." Syu whined and held on tighter.

 

"Don you _want_ dry cum on you in the morning?" Rom inquired.

 

"No..." Syu admitted and rolled off his man.

 

"I'll be back, then you can hold on all you want." Rom got up to get some towels which he then dampened with hot water. He got the mess of Syu's seed off of his chest in the bathroom, then returned to the bedroom to clean his lover off. Syu was messy. His tail even had Rom's seed on it. Syu looked so satisfied and happy however that Rom wasn't about to tell him to go wash himself.

 

"Syu, love. You need to uncurl yourself for me." Rom pulled the others shoulder over the bed so he was on his back. Rom diligently wiped the other off, occasionally tickling his sides to make the other giggle. Syu's eyes remained closed, and it was clear the singer was very tired.

 

Rom couldn't help but smile. He had found the love of his life, who made his life the best it could be. He was able to live playing music, fulfilling his passion with the one he held most dear, and that was most important to him.

 

He rolled Syu over and wiped down his back and ass, where Rom had made him the messiest. There was no way the cum in his tail was going to come out without a shower. They had just been to the bath house, and now we're clearly in need of another washing. Their sheets were also in need of a wash, but neither had the strength nor will to do that tonight. Once Rom was satisfied with cleaning Syu off, he left to discard the messy towels. He came back, and blew out the candle before getting back into bed with Syu. Syu wasted no time in situating himself at Rom’s side. He gently wrapped an arm around Rom’s neck and pulled him close. Rom thought if slightly odd. Usually it was Syu on the receiving end of this type of embrace. Rom got comfortable, moving himself so he could use Syu's arm as part of his pillow. He draped an arm over Syu's torso lazily and pulled the covers over them. Rom much enjoyed this rare feeling he got of Syu's embrace. Not much time passed until they both fell asleep in blissful happiness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading so far! I hope you're enjoying it! After all the feels with Syu's raw emotion, he definitely needed some consoling from Rom. These two are so sweet and it hurts to know they break up in the end. Please stick with me to find out how I imagine that to happen.


	4. Changing Outlook

It had been a month since Syu had tried to write the band another song due to the way Rom had rejected his new idea. The songs they had still were fine, but they all knew the band would become stagnant with fans quickly if they didn't have at least one new song soon.

 

After practice they had discussed ideas for new songs on multiple occasions but nothing worthwhile had come from them. Syu had always written good songs until now, so they were relying on him for a new one that would really get the audience going. However since his and Rom's argument about his song, Syu had been rather uneasy about writing. He had holed himself up in their makeshift music room yet come up with nothing each time. The songs wouldn't flow like they used to, and it was going to end up costing the band if it continued.

 

"Syu, why don't we try something different tonight?" Rom suggested as they walked home with the dinner they had bought at the convenience store after practice.

 

"Rom I swear sometimes you're too horny for your own good. We haven't even had friggin dinner." Syu shook his head and adjusted his guitar strap on his shoulder.

 

"Fuck Syu, I mean writing a new song. Now who’s the one with the dirty mind?" He scoffed with a smirk.

 

"Ohh don't blame me." Syu responded with a smile.

 

"You're the one who immediately thought of bedroom things." Rom reminded.

 

"Only because we usually do a lot more than sleep there every night." Syu stuck out his tongue in Rom's direction.

 

"True." Rom let out a small laugh.

 

"So then, what do you have in mind for writing?"

 

"I'll help. Bounce ideas off me. Don't shoulder it all yourself. You seem stressed about it, so I want to relieve that."

 

"Damn Rom you really do make this man want to jump you in the streets."

 

"And who’s the one with sex on the brain?"

 

"I'm saying you always know what's best, and I want to show my love." Syu smiled sincerely.

 

"You can show me that later, but dinner and writing first. We gotta have a new one at our next show."

 

"We will." Syu nodded in agreement.

 

They got home and ate their convenience store bento boxes while watching television, both being relatively quiet. They cleaned up and went directly to their music room, which doubled as a storage room. It was really the 2nd bedroom of the apartment but the two of them ever only needed one bed.

 

Syu sat by the desk with his guitar in hand and blank sheet music ready to go.

 

"So, how are we gonna do this?" Syu asked the one who sat at his drum set.

 

"Well what are your ideas? Maybe I can put a beat to them." Rom hit the drums a couple of times with a smile.

 

"I... Don't really have any that fit what we've discussed previously." Syu admitted, adjusting his fingers on the strings of his shiny black guitar.

 

"Any chords or lyrics that come to mind?" Rom tried to help, but he had never written a song before so he really had no idea what he was doing.

 

"My last song was rejected so it's hard to now live up to expectations because my own style has changed." Syu told him outright.

 

"Is if really that hard? Just play me something that embodies our other songs, but brings something new to the table." Rom wasn't about to get into an argument over his other song again, they needed to be productive.

 

"Well I guess." Syu sighed, knowing protesting Rom's idea was going to get him nowhere. He gently plucked his strings, creating a melody. "I'm just not feeling it."

 

"Syu, that's good though. Play it again." Rom looked at him with a smile.

 

"But that doesn't inspire me... It feels stagnant. Like we're recycling something old." Syu told him but played it again anyways. Rom added in an experimental drum piece, exenterating the chords at the end of the rift with the snare.

 

"It's not bad, is it?" Rom was never wrong about a good song.

 

"I guess not... I just feel it could be good to introduce a new type of song to Amatelast." Syu admitted as his fingers gently traced the front of the guitar where he had engraved the band's name into it.

 

"It's gonna sound great. Let's keep going. Write it down?" Rom encouraged. He had a feeling this song was going to be a good one.

 

"Well it couldn't hurt to try." Syu shrugged. He knew it wasn't the best, nor did he feel particularly enthused by it, but they would be in trouble if they didn't pound out a new song so he sucked up his uneasy feelings and continued to write with Rom. By the end of their session, Syu was enjoying himself, and had actually began to grow fond of the song because it was written by the both of them.

 

"Rom, I absolutely couldn't have done that without you." Syu told him after he transcribed the last few notes.

 

"And you said it wasn't inspiring."

 

"I still don't think it is. But it's better than I would have done on my own at this point." Syu shrugged.

 

"We have a new song, now all it needs is lyrics." The leopard reminded him.

 

"Those I can do on my own."

 

"Good, because you're much more poetic than myself." Rom laughed.

 

"You've never been one for lots of big words." Syu stuck out his tongue.

 

"Speaking of words, I've always been curious of this. Why do you not name your guitar? Most guitarists do." Rom inquired, putting down his drum sticks and giving Syu his full attention. He watched the other carefully as he fidgeted and stroked the instrument he clearly held dear.

 

"Well..." Syu bit his lip. He had thought about naming his guitar on many occasions, as it was odd his guitar didn't have a name. He had even come up with possible names, but never decided on one. He knew that one day the dream would be over, and he would have to give up music. So he had never given his guitar a name, even though it was custom made for him. "If I have to give it up, if I have to say goodbye, it's easier without a name.

 

"..." Rom never expected such an answer, thus he was silent. He knew Syu treasured things, but he had never heard this sort of talk before.

 

"Come the time Amatelast ends, because we have this name, it's going to be hard to just call it quits. So the less names, the better as I see it." Syu looked pained as he spoke, and Rom took note of that.

 

"Why talk like that?" Rom seemed slightly agitated. "The band isn't going anywhere!"

 

"I'm just saying when it does. It's going to be painful." Syu responded, tracing the letters on the longest edge. "So my guitar shall be nameless, so come the day this is all over, I won't have as much problems giving it up." Syu admitted. He knew it was only a matter of time until he did have to give up his dream weather it was fulfilled or not, and he wouldn't know when his time was up until it was up. So he was determined to achieve it as fast as he possibly could. That was the reason he had lived the way he had, suppressing his flamboyant demeanor. It was for the sake of love and his dream.

 

"Stop being such a downer. We are living in the moment. We're doing what we can now. Let's just focus on now, not a long time down the road." Rom had gotten up and walked over to Syu. He wrapped his arms around the other’s shoulders, letting him know he was there for him.

 

"Sorry..." Syu knew he had brought that on himself, thus didn't blame Rom for getting almost instantly angry at him.

 

"So just focus on the now." Rom held his shoulders tight and spoke lowly in his ear.

 

"Yeah, lyrics." Syu responded with a nod.

 

"Can I help with those?" Rom questioned.

 

"I think I got it... But can we go through this one more time so I can record it? Then you can go to bed." Syu suggested, getting his phone set up to record the song.

 

"You won't be joining me in bed?" Rom's lips grazed Syu's sensitive neck, which was still bruised from the last time Rom decided to leave marks.

 

"No, as much as I may want to these lyrics need to get done, and I need to write the parts for the boys too. Bass is going to be important in this song, and I have some ideas for the other guitar part."

 

"I'll reward you for your hard work after then. Let's record this, my hard working man." Rom greedily bit Syu's neck, causing him to moan.

 

"Rom, that sounds good but you teasing really makes me wanna shove myself against you." His tone was low, and he touched a hand to Rom's strong arm. He leaned back a little into Rom's embrace a little and closed his eyes.

 

"I’ll reward you when I see complete sheets." Rom promptly let go and moved away from Syu, who nearly fell off the stool he was sitting on.

 

"Stingy..." Syu opened his eyes and stuck his tongue out at Rom.

 

"Motivation." Rom corrected. He sat back down at his drum set and picked up his sticks. "You ready?"

 

"Yeah..." Syu knew it would be worth waiting, and it would be better to get his ideas figured out now while they were still fresh. Still however he wanted Rom to hold him and make him forget his insecurities and worries. He let out a small sigh as he pressed the record button and set the phone on the desk. "Let's do it."

 

Rom counted them in and they started playing their finalised parts of the song. It was absolutely Amatelast's style, but that wasn't what Syu wanted to write anymore. Still, he was determined to see it though.

 

"Thanks, Rom." He smiled as his boyfriend covered his drums.

 

"I'm always here to support you." Rom bent down and gently kissed Syu's warm lips. They shared kisses filled with playful nips and chaste passion. Rom pulled away before they got too caught up in it.  "Good night, sweet Syu." Rom ruffled his hair before leaving the room. Rom went right to bed, curling up on his side of the bed. Rom couldn't remember the last time he was alone in this bed. He and Syu always slept side by side, so this was strange for him. Still, he got comfy, happy with the knowledge his boyfriend was working hard to create a new song.

 

"Night..." Syu called after him, shutting the door once he knew Rom was in their bedroom. Syu spent the next few hours playing the track over and over again and quietly plucking out the companion guitar piece, as well as the bass. The lyrics were the last thing he did. He wanted to show at least some of what he was feeling through them. He listened over and over trying to write, but words that fit the song that would be approved of didn't come. It was well past midnight, and Syu wanted to go to bed but he also didn't want to give up when he was so close to being done with this.

 

"Eugh Damn..." Syu quietly swore. He was frustrated that he couldn't write what he wanted, as well as being unable to come up with lyrics that worked. He put his guitar down, stood up, and stretched. He looked over the sheets again and shook his head. He was getting nowhere and losing sleep over this wasn't a good thing. He decided to try again tomorrow to write the lyrics and finally left the spare room and shut off the lights. Their apartment was pitch black as he headed to the kitchen for water. He looked out the window to see all the lights of the night. Syu thought it sad, the lights looking their most beautiful in the night when there's not many people to see them. Similarly the stars only visible in the dark. Then a strange thought dawned on him.

 

Stars.

 

They had to hide during the day in order to be seen at night. More correctly, the light hid their brightness. The opposite of himself. The dark hid who he really was, but it was only a matter of time until he could be bright again. As he stared out the window, looking at both the glittering stars and the flickering lights of the city, his mind raced with thoughts. Finally he had found his inspiration. His lyrics would be about stars being hidden, and finally being allowed to shine once the sun went away. He raced back to the spare room and scratched down his ideas lyrics. 

 

Hiding in the night

Hidden by the light

Nowhere in sight

I close my eyes tonight

 

Cold darkness takes hold

Get ready for a sight to behold

A familiar scene

That changes what all see

Time to take away all that seems trivial

 

Holding on to true dreams

Grasping onto illusions, leaping into the unknown

Unsure of what the future holds.

 

Darkness hides the light

Light hides the darkness, creating the glittering night.

One day, the two become one in perfect harmony, living proof of the memories formed tonight.

 

Wish upon a shining night

Whoever and wherever you are.

Dreams may be illusions

Stay true to your one star.

 

He placed the pencil back on the note pad. He would revise them tomorrow and fit them to the melody, but his inspiration was written down, and the song basically done. Now he could sleep peacefully.

 

He closed the room door again and went to their bedroom. He slowly opened the door, trying to not wake Rom. The leopard was a fairly heavy sleeper when Syu was in bed but he was rather attentive to noises around him. He could see Rom's sleeping figure, curled up with his pillow in his arms. Syu smiled as he wondered how he would now sleep without a pillow as he didn't have the heart to disturb his cute sleeping boyfriend.

He quietly changed into his pajamas and stared at the bed. Rom was in the middle of it, half on his own pillow. Syu decided to sleep on Rom's side so he could use at least part of the others pillow. He pressed his back up against Rom, feeling the others comfortable warmth. He smiled as he covered them both up with the sheets, finally at ease for the first time in the past month because they now had a new song.

 

***

 

Rom had awoken a little confused come sunrise, feeling Syu's body against his own on the side it wasn't usually. He felt the pillow in his arms and realized what he had done. He rolled himself over and embraced Syu's body as he slept, threading their fingers together by Syu's head. He realized how tired boyfriend must have been after song writing. It was still early so he closed his eyes, falling back asleep with his love in his arms.

 

***

 

That morning had consisted of chaste kisses and sweet words as Rom rewarded Syu for a job well done after seeing his lyrics. Syu insisted they were still needing revision, but Rom liked them anyways. Rom would have taken Syu and made him melt in passion if he hadn't had to work. So kisses and praise were the next best thing. Syu made Rom lunch as the man with a full time job got himself ready. Syu had no work that day, so he planned on finishing the song properly so Rom would reward him properly after practice in the evening.

 

***

 

The song went over well, and the boys took their pieces. Syu expected them to change things around for their liking as they always did, but his drafts were well received.

 

Things went well, until Syu mentioned that he didn't think the band was going to keep moving upwards with songs like this.

 

"I'm just saying that our songs are all going to start to sound the same at this rate. We're too consistent with our sound. Changing things up isn't going to destroy us." Syu reiterated his point.

 

Rom put down his drumsticks and looked sternly at Syu. "Our band has an image to uphold. It's something our fans expect. Who are we to change that?" Rom spat back.

 

"Were gonna become boring at this rate is what I'm saying. Our new song isn't bad, but the sound isn't anything new!" Syu yelled back. Their other two bandmates stepped back. They had learned to keep out of Rom and Syu's arguments because there was nothing they could do. The two had very strong opinions and sticking up for either one had proven to be an issue before.

 

"Image and consultancy is important!"

 

"And I'm saying were not gonna get more fans like this." Syu stopped his foot in anger.

 

"You don't know that."

 

"I do! I've seen it. You start counting numbers. Last show we had less than previous times. I don't want us to decline, Rom. That's why I'm suggesting this."

 

"Our music is good. That's all we need to rise up in the music ranks. One day we’ll be on the charts displayed in Shibu Valley." Rom reminded Syu of the bands goal, a dream Syu himself had told the band.

 

"Not at this rate we won't. Bands that make it there are much bigger than us!" Syu argued back.

 

"Each started somewhere."

 

"And have you listened to their music? There variation! We need that too if we stand a chance!"

 

"And I'm telling you were good as is. We can show them a whole new type of big band, one where the sound is consistent and you can pick us out right like that." Rom loudly spoke his point.

 

"My voice would do that anyways don't you worry about that."

 

"More than just your beautiful voice, the whole sound. Why should we change just because you want us to?"

 

"Then why should I hold myself back from who I want be just because you want me to? It's the same thing."

 

"That's not the point at all! You chose to be like this, you created this self! So don't go blaming me for your regrets, asshole." Rom swore at him in anger, balling his fists.

 

"Don't go making this about blame or my image!" Syu screamed. "That's not it at all I just fucking want to try a new type of song but you're so damn fixated on the sound that you won't let it. Or is it that you're not confident enough in your drumming to change it up?" Syu teased him menacingly, provoking him without meaning to. His anger was getting the best of him.

 

"Fuck no, I could drum all fucking day, but your proposed songs aren't the style this band needs!" Rom’s voice was loud and nearly echoed in the studio.

 

"How can you say that when we haven't even tried?!?!" Syu continued to argue, refusing to back down. He held tightly onto his guitar, trying to keep his emotions in check.

 

"It's. NOT. US." Rom loudly stated, glaring daggers at Syu.

 

"Stop being so stubborn on it. It couldn't hurt!" He trembled as he spoke.

 

"Why waste time on something useless to us?!" Rom rebutted.

 

"You don't know if we don't try! Nothing drastically different, just a little variation is all I ask!" Syu tried to explain.

 

"Stop!" Their guitarist strummed loudly as he called out. Rom and Syu both turned to look at him.  "Enough is enough you two! It's hard to watch you two like this!" He continued, his voice shaking. "You can't agree, so let's just drop it. We have a new song for now so we can revisit this in another month or so, once we've debuted this. Let's just focus on polishing this before we move onto something else." He suggested.

 

"Yeah..." Syu took a deep breath and responded with a calm tone. "Arguing isn't getting us anywhere."

 

"You're right." Rom sat down at his drums, clearly frustrated.

 

"So can we go over this again, or are we done?" Their guitarist asked.

 

"Can we be done?" Syu asked. "I strained my voice a little."

 

"Oh damn, well rest it up." Their guitarist looked at him with a concerned expression, but it couldn’t be seen much through his mask.

 

"Yeah thanks." Syu packed up his guitar quickly and left without a word.

 

"Hey, Rom..." The long haired bassist  looked at their angry drummer. "Maybe we should let him try... He seems to have an idea." He lightly suggested.

 

"What part of the band is fine as is don't you understand?" Rom snarled at him.

 

"I'm just saying maybe we should talk about this as a band... Weighing all of our opinions." He ran his fingers though his long locks nervously as he waited for the drummer’s response.

 

"Like you said let's just drop it." Rom yelled at him. "I don't want to end up clocking you one." He glared.

 

"Okay." The bassist backed off. He went back to putting his guitar away.

 

Rom left without a word more, heading to get dinner on his own. He went to his favorite ramen place, and put extra fatty oils on his dish to help calm his anger. He didn't know why he blew up so bad at Syu. Yes he had strong thoughts of the way the band should be, but even he thought the argument overboard. They were both stubborn men, which is probably why things escalated so quickly. As he ate his comfort food, he thought of how he could apologize for the argument. He wasn't going to back down on his ideas however.

 

***

 

Syu walked the streets with a furrowed brow. Rom could be so pigheaded and stubborn sometimes and it frustrated him. He knew what it would take to get Amatelast to the next level, but Rom wouldn't let him and it frustrated him to no end. He didn't hate Rom for it because he understood they were both stubborn to a fault. He just wanted to achieve his dream, and felt as things were now it wouldn't happen. At least they had a new song in the works to keep people coming back for more, but he didn't know how long that would last for.

 

He finally found himself a place to eat dinner. A small oden cart that he had been wanting to try for a while. He sat down and looked up to see an odd looking man at the cart. The man looked like an egg.

 

"Evening." The man nodded at Syu.

 

"Evening." Syu responded as he set his guitar at the side of the cart and sat down. He wore his street clothes, which were fairly colorful instead of his stage clothes.

 

"What can I do ya for? Haven't seen you before." He remarked.

 

"Yeah, my first time here." Syu responded.

 

"Well take your time deciding. Let me know if you have any questions." He continued cooking pieces for the Oden and tending to the broth.

 

"Hey, this is the King..." Syu remarked, hearing the song playing from the speakers.

 

"You got good ears." The egg responded with a smile.

 

"He's got his own style, but it's not always the same, yet so very him."

 

"You got that right. You're an aspiring musician I see?"

 

"Not aspiring. I do have a band."

 

"Ya do? I haven't seen you around and I'm in on all the new bands. I'm the owner of a new company called Banded Rocking Records!" The egg seemed rather proud of himself.

 

"We've not done any big shows... Still playing small venues until we can get a broadcast concert." Syu admitted, his voice a little dejected sounding.

 

"You'll get there. I can tell, you're the type of guy that would absolutely do whatever it takes to achieve your goal."

 

"Wow... You're good at judging people." Syu laughed. He was right on the money. He would do whatever he needed to get to the top, before his time on the stage expired.

 

"Sing me something? You're the vocalist, right?" He turned off the music.

 

"I'm... Um... "

 

"Just go for it." The egg encouraged.

 

"Well..." Syu took a deep breath and started singing their newest song. His heartfelt lyrics ringing out without any backing.

 

"Wooooow. That's some voice you got there boy." He held out his hand. "My name is Maple Arisagawa. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

 

"A pleasure here as well. But why is the president of a company working at an open stand?"

 

"Gotta pay the bills somehow until I sign some artists." He smiled.

 

"Good point." Syu chuckled. "If you're interested, you could come see my bands next show? We're booked in a month at Underground. The band’s name is Amatelast."

 

"I'll be there." The egg nodded in agreement.

 

"Now all this talking has made me even hungrier..." Syu eyed the delicious looking oden in the cart.

 

He decided what he wanted and watched Maple expertly put things together. As he ate they talked about music, and listened to some of the more popular songs from around Sound World, even from artists outside Midi City. Syu found himself enjoying his evening after ridding himself of the anger he felt after the argument with Rom. And now he thought the band might have a chance to be signed if Maple liked what he heard. Syu ended up having seconds after more people came to the cart because he was enjoying the food so much. When he left it was really late, and he expected Rom to be asleep already.

 

***

 

Rom opened the apartment door after he finished his dinner. It was completely dark, and clear Syu wasn't yet home. Walking over to the kitchen, he flipped on a light and grabbed some water before heading to the makeshift music room. Music was both the source of his stress, and the source of his happiness and relaxation. He began drumming quietly. Their apartment wasn't 100% soundproof after all, and Rom didn't want to disturb the neighbours. He drummed out his frustrations until his hands began to hurt, which was well over an hour after he started. He stretched and got himself ready for bed, getting in on his side. He wasn't tired, but he didn't know what else to do with himself. He wanted to apologize for their argument. He wanted to tell Syu that he wasn't against him being the man he wanted to be. He wanted to tell him how much Amatelast meant to him, and that's why he didn't want the band to change. He didn't want to ruin what they had going with the band. Thoughts spun in his head as he lay in bed unable to sleep.

 

***

 

Syu quietly unlocked the door to the apartment. It was dark. He assumed Rom was either in bed or still out. He dropped his guitar in the entry way where it belonged and walked to the kitchen to get a drink. He sighed heavily, lots weighing in his mind.

 

Rom, upon hearing the door click open slowly got up. He knew it was Syu, who else it would be. He silently walked down the dark hall until he got to the kitchen. He could barely see the other male’s silhouette in the moonlight. Without a word, Rom walked up behind Syu and embraced him.

 

"W-wah?" Syu called out, clearly startled. He hadn't expected Rom to be awake, it was after midnight after all and he worked in the morning.

 

"Syu, I'm sorry for that argument." Rom got right to the point, hugging his man even tighter.

 

"Oh... Yeah... Well you know that's my fault too." Syu responded, feeling Rom’s heat against his back. He placed a hand over Rom's and began to gently rub circles.

 

"I just feel strongly about where the band is now. I treasure it, I don't want that to change." Rom explained.

 

"I understand that, but I feel the same, Amatelast is important and I want us to rise to the top. That's why I believe so strongly in changing things up a little." Syu explained his side calmly.

 

"I know... But I can't play what I can't feel."

 

"And I can’t sing what I can't feel. It's the same. And both of us are so stubborn it's our way or no way. I know you, Rom. You're stubborn to a fault." Syu chuckled.

 

"I could say the same for you." Rom's lips gently made contact with Syu's neck.

 

"I won't deny that." Syu shuddered at the new contact. "Let's agree to disagree for now. We both know taking about it is pointless."

 

"It's dropped for now then." Rom confirmed. "But I do apologize for yelling so much earlier."

 

"Thanks Rom... That really was startling." Syu admitted. "And for provoking you, I'm sorry. I never should have been so rude as to question your drumming. You're passionate and dedicated, so saying such things... It was really insensitive of me."

 

"All is forgiven." Rom responded, holding Syu a little tighter.

 

"Rom, I really love you, and I can’t stay mad at you, ever." Syu closed his eyes and enjoyed the others warm body against his own.

 

"Mn..." Rom nodded, clearly relieved that things were okay. They stayed there, quiet in the darkness of their kitchen for a while, holding onto the moment. Syu turned around in Rom's arms and hugged his man tightly.

 

"You seem tired, Rom. Didn't you sleep?" Syu finally asked after listening to Rom's breath a while.

 

"Couldn't sleep." Rom responded while threading fingers though Syu's fluffy tail.

 

"You ok?" Syu inquired.

 

"I was worried about you."

 

"That's sweet, Rom." Syu hugged him closer.

 

"Where did you go for so long?"

 

"I've got a little story about that..." Syu pulled away from Rom. "Get into bed, I'll join you soon and tell you all about it, okay?"

 

"Now you've got me curious." Rom walked towards the bedroom as he was told.

 

"Good~ I'll join soon." Syu headed for the washroom to get ready for bed.

 

Rom waited for Syu in their bed. He was much more relaxed than before, and the majority of his stress gone. Syu pounced on him causing him to groan.

 

"So!" Syu's tail wagged excitedly as he looked down at the startled leopard.

 

"What is it?" Rom looked up curiously, making no moves.

 

"I met someone today." Syu started. He continued on to explain about Maple, and the company he had and the interest in seeing their next show. The entire time Syu spoke Rom just gazed up at his face with a happy expression.

 

"So we have a chance of getting signed!!" Syu finished, beaming as he quietly lay right on top of Rom.

 

"That is something." Rom was speechless. They were potentially close to getting a record deal, and performing on one of the big stages in midi city. "You really lucked out."

 

"Yeah!" Syu purred, rubbing himself against Rom. He was clearly very happy and also pleased with himself.

 

"You're in a very good mood now." Rom ruffled Syu's hair.

 

"Yes~ I mean we finally have a chance here. And a new song! I mean things are looking up for us."

 

"So all this is making you aroused?" Rom asked, feeling Syu's hardening cock against his body.

 

"No, it's being close to you that's doing that you dummy." Syu quickly kissed Rom's nose.

 

"Good, cause I don't know what I would do if you got aroused on stage every time we performed." Rom joked, moving his hands to gently squeeze Syu's plump ass.

 

"You wanna be inside me tonight?"

 

"A little too tired for that." Rom rolled onto his side, also causing Syu to hit the bed. He reached between them with the hand closest to the bed, and pulled back Syu's boxers. "But I'll give you a hand job." Rom quickly locked lips with Syu, giving him no way to protest.

 

In response to Rom's actions, Syu reached between them as well and thrust his hands into Rom's boxers. He wasted no time in stroking his man, making him hard.

 

"Mn~" Syu moaned into their heated kiss as Rom roughly stroked him, giving him the friction and pleasure he was craving. It had been so long since this sort of situation happened, so it was like a new feeling all over again. Rom’s hands were callous and rough from his drumming but Syu loved that uneven feeling along his cock. It was just so Rom. He felt so good when Rom touched him like this.

 

Syu's hands worked Rom's cock much like Rom's one did to him. His hands were much softer than Rom's, but more often than not had small cuts from his strings. It didn't effect much though, except he used some fingers more than others to stroke his man.

 

Moans filled their passionate kisses as they pleasured each other. Rom's hand not on Syu's cock grasped Syu's ass, possessively holding it.

 

Syu lightly thrust into Rom's hand, craving more. Both his hands worked Rom’s cock in return. The leopard's hands shook slightly as his body reacted differently than usual. The pleasure from the others hands wasn't as intense as being inside him, but the gentleness of the caressing felt rather good.

 

Without warning Rom's orgasm powerfully overtook him. He threw his head back, breaking their sloppy kiss. His thick seed released over his chest, Syu's chest, and their sheets. He held onto Syu's cock tight as he came, his hands shaking from the intense pleasure. His voice spilling from his lips in moans, profanities and his lovers name.

 

Syu smiled, seeing how he could make the man he loved come undone with just his hands. He was surprised Rom came first, but he enjoyed that fact. He pumped Rom’s cock, making sure to let him release as much as he could.

 

Rom's moans slowly became quieter as he came down from his pleasure filled high.

 

"Fuck Rom, you're sexy." Syu placed a kiss to Rom’s exposed neck, sucking to leave a mark.

 

"Damn those skilled hands of yours..." Rom bit his lip as Syu kissed his sensitive neck.

 

"I aim to please." Syu whispered, nuzzling Rom's neck and gently thrusting into his hand. "And I love being able to hear you like that." He let go of Rom's spent cock and placed his hands on his lovers toned chest.

 

"I thought for sure that would make you cum too." Rom, still fuzzy headed from his orgasm began to give Syu a hand job once more. As his one hand pumped his cock, his other gently prodded at Syu's puckered entrance.

 

"Ahh Rom... Not tonight." Syu moaned as Rom made him feel good. “too tired…”

 

"Not even a prostate massage?" Rom questioned.

 

"That's just fine ~" Syu responded, snuggling his head in the crook of Rom's neck.

 

Rom removed his fingers a moment to slap Syu's beautiful, round ass before he once more stuck them into the others dry entrance. He knew it could cause some issue for Syu, but he knew if it were bad Syu would tell him. With his index finger he gently prodded Syu's prostate, which he had gotten very good at finding easily. Syu flinched in pleasure as Rom pressed against it.

 

"You good?" Rom inquired as his hand pumped Syu's cock which leaked precum all over it, creating more delicious friction and less resistance.

 

"Don't ask, just do." Syu whispered in Rom’s ear before taking the other lobe into his mouth, biting the soft skin ever so lightly before letting go.

 

Rom shivered under the others tease as he continued to pleasure his man with his hands. Syu dug his nails into Rom's firm pecs as the pleasure overtook his body. The finger against his prostate, rubbing it in a way he loved was too much. He threw his head back, his back arching and pressing his cock into Rom's hand even more.

 

"Ahh Rom, yes!!!!" Syu called out loudly as his body shook with pleasure as he finally came. His seed spewed all over Rom's chest and hand. Syu breathed heavily and buried head once more in the crook if his boyfriends neck as he came down from his orgasmic high. Rom withdrew his finger from inside Syu and let go of his spent cock.

 

He placed his messy hands on Syu's shoulders and kissed him tenderly. Syu returned the kiss, wrapping shaky arms around the leopard’s neck. Their kisses lasted until Syu pulled away, breathing heavy.

 

"You're so wonderful, my love." He spoke, looking at Rom’s satisfied face.

 

"I should be saying that to you." Rom responded, looking deep into the others green eyes.

 

"You're the best~" Syu responded, reluctantly sitting up. He pulled Rom up with him as he got off the bed with shaky legs. "Help clean me?" He inquired.

 

"You made quite the mess of me..." Rom let out a laugh as he allowed himself to be dragged to the washroom. 

 

"If only we could shower together, but you know my high maintenance tail..." Syu lamented.

 

"A sponge bath for you it is." Rom let out a laugh as his boyfriend pouted. He finished stripping Syu, and told him to sit on the stool they kept in the bathroom as he had a quick shower. He then stepped out, bearing all to the other male.

 

"Sexy." Syu smiled then yawned, looking at his well-toned boyfriend.

 

"I know you're tired." Rom laughed as he dried himself off. He found a wash cloth and lightly lathered it with Syu's fruity smelling body wash.

 

"I still find you sexy, no matter how tired I may be." Syu allowed himself to be washed by Rom, who was careful to avoid his tail. He got all the dried semen off the other which was the main goal of this before they slept. He cleaned the cloth off then wiped the other down again. Syu smiled the entire time, enjoying the attention his boyfriend was giving him.

 

"I like this, Syu." Rom commented as he dried off his man. "That we can just... Do whatever. Be so comfortable with each other."

 

"Me too, Rom. Even the most ordinary things are fun with you" Syu smiled as Rom wrapped him up in a towel. Syu smiled as Rom embraced him, rubbing the towel on his body to dry him off.

 

"Now, sheet change and bed." Rom let go of his content lover, and Syu stood up giving his head a light shake. They both hung their towels and made their way to the bedroom, neither bothering to put on clothing. They changed the sheets, leaving the dirty ones in a heap to be dealt with in the morning.

 

They snuggled under the sheets and blankets and quickly drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The plot thickens! I was excited to bring Maple into this fic, considering the need for him to sign artists. These arguments Rom and Syu have are so hard to write and read for me though... I hope the emotion reads well. There's lots more to come! Thank you for reading thus far and I hope you continue this journey of Amatelast with me!


	5. Change Of Pace

 

Since the day Syu had talked to Maple, he had diligently tried to make their song as best as it could be. The other band members were impressed that they actually had a chance and also did their best. It had been a while since they all worked so well together. Syu had dropped trying to change their style and focused on their fast approaching concert. He was determined to show the egg that his band was worth the chance, that he could make it big with the thing and people who made him the most happy.

 

After practice one week to their concert, Syu was extremely rambunctious and excited and just couldn't keep still. He still was fine during practice but Rom thought his nerves might be getting to him. He had noticed small changes like Syu taking longer to eat his meals, and him spacing out more when at home.

 

"Hey, Syu." Rom approached him after they finished for the day.

 

"Yeah?" Syu slung his guitar over his shoulder.

 

"You gotta relax, Love." Rom suggested to him.

 

"I'm fine..." He responded, despite his stomach being upset for the past week. He rarely got nervous anymore about going on stage, but given the chance they had he couldn't help his nerves.

 

"You're not. You play fine, you sing fine, but I can see you're not alright. You need to calm down. We're gonna do as good as we always do. No nerves on stage." Rom tried to help him.

 

"I... Can't help it." He admitted in a low voice, looking at Rom with a helpless expression. It was a look Rom had never seen. His man looked so lost and defenceless letting his guard down and it broke Rom's heart to see him like that.

 

"You need to let go and relax." Rom pressed a kiss to Syu's forehead.

 

"I've tried... I can't. Sex hasn't even helped." Syu admitted lowly with a blush.

 

"Not even last night?" Rom inquired, thinking back to their passionate night where he left many marks on his moaning lover who seemed to have nothing on his mind but the moment.

 

"You did help me forget for a while, but all my worry came back by morning."  Syu blushed a little, considering they were talking about this in their practice space.

 

"You know what you haven't tried? Going out.” Rom smiled.

 

"What do you mean?"

 

"Going out somewhere to take your mind off it.”

 

"But... I need to make sure I'm my best in a week... That’s not something we should do." Syu protested.

 

"I don't care about that. You need a change of pace, and that's what we’re doing." Rom told him outright, leaving no room for arguments.  "Now, what kinda place do you wanna go to?"

 

"Well there's this place I've wanted to go to for a while... But it's not really the best place." Syu told him, hesitating.

 

"I don't care if it's the best, if you wanna go, let's go." Rom responded with a kind smile.

 

"It's a strip club." Syu stated. He knew this was a bad idea.

 

"That sounds like a good time." Rom reached up and ruffled the others hair. "Let's drop our stuff at home, change, and go."

 

"You're not even phased??" Syu pouted as Rom walked out the door, Syu in tow.

 

"With how much you like to tease me with slowly taking your clothing off, no." Rom smirked as they walked, grabbing Syu's slightly shaking hand. He needed to do something for Syu or he was going to self-destruct on stage.

 

"You're too good for me." Syu smiled as they began their night.

 

***

 

The strip club was a little out of their normal path, but still within walking distance of their apartment. Syu was rather excited to be going more for the experience than anything. Rom enjoyed seeing Syu seem happy and not worried about what may happen in the coming week.

 

They paid, got seated and ordered some snacks. The show wasn't set to start for 30 minutes from when they got there, so they chatted and ended up ordering drinks. Rom had a beer, and Syu had a Miami Vice which was a mix between a strawberry daiquiri and a Pina colada.

 

"So, helping?" Rom looked at Syu who was smiling back at him.

 

"Well now I'm more excited for this." He let out a laugh.

 

"I thought you weren't turned on by the female body." Rom commented.

 

"I'm not, but I can appreciate it all the same. Plus the only time I want to get hot and bothered by men stripping is with you. I couldn't forgive myself if another man were to make me want him..." Syu admitted. "Not that I think I would, but I would rather avoid that all together. And anyways, females are generally slower at taking things off so it's somewhat of a learning experience to tease you." Syu winked at him.

 

"You've given this some serious thought." Rom looked at him while sipping his beer.

 

"I've wanted to go for a while but I didn't think it would be your thing." Syu admitted.

 

"I'm not against it, just not my first choice to go. But if this is where you wish to unwind sometimes, I'll always accompany you." Rom reached out his hand and placed it on top of Syu's which was resting on the table.

 

"I don't even know if I like it yet." Syu stuck out his tongue in a teasing manner. He then sipped his sweet drink with a smile. "If anything, this drink is extremely worth it." His tail swished back and forth as he gazed at Rom who looked back with a grin.

 

"Well I hope you enjoy it." Rom placed his tail on Syu's lap.

 

"You plan on making sure I get aroused here?"

 

"Maybe just a little tease." Rom lightly pressed the tip of his tail to Syu's crotch. It was then that the lights dimmed a little and music began.

 

"Well the ladies will do nothing for that, so you're help is welcome." Syu smirked as he turned his gaze towards the stage.

 

During the performance, the ladies danced both on and off the poles located on the stage. Slowly they removed their clothing, and Syu took mental notes on what ways he thought it would be effective to use for stripping with Rom. He got two more of his drink during the course of the show. Rom kept his word of trying to get Syu aroused which with his tail, didn't really work and more tickled then anything.

 

"So, enjoy?" Rom asked once the near naked ladies left the stage, the crowd cheering loudly.

 

"More fun than I thought." Syu replied, smiling. "But your tail doesn't do much erection wise, love." Syu stuck out his tongue at Rom.

 

"Maybe I'll have to fix that later?" Rom offered as he finished off his seccond beer.

 

"Possibly." Syu's eyes were fixated on the stage. There was something about it that made him unable to look away.

 

"What is it?" Rom also looked where Syu was.

 

"nothing..." Syu responded with a hesitant voice.

 

"Really?" Rom asked him a question once more.

 

"It's not nothing, and I'll be back." Syu finished the last of his mixed drink and stood up. His walk was a little wobbly considering he had three mixed drinks in a row with no food.

 

Rom's eyes followed where Syu was going, and that was clearly the stage. It was currently unoccupied so he quickly realized what Syu was going to try to do. He kept his eyes in his man, watching his every move.

 

"Watch me, Rom!" Syu called as he climbed up on stage. The few females in the audience called out to the cute, dark myumon that took the stage.

 

Syu smiled brightly, seeing the crowd from the stage. It was a lot different than playing a show but it definitely wasn't intimidating. Yes, his drinking probably influenced this situation but he didn't care at all.

 

The music changed and became something easier to dance to than what it was before. It seemed the club took no issues with him taking the stage. He began to move his body to the music, and twirling himself around the poles in a very amateur way.

 

"GO Syu!" Rom called out. He wasn't even surprised that Syu got up on the stage. Knowing the types of things Syu held back from doing normally, this didn't faze him one bit. Syu looked at home up on that stage. His smile was bright and full of life. It was a smile Rom rarely saw. The smiles Rom got in private were still sincere but this was something different, and it made Rom happy to see his man like this.

 

The music changed to something far sexier, and Syu took the opportunity to test out what he had observed earlier. Rom couldn't take his eyes off the stage as Syu looked directly at him from the catwalk. Syu grabbed the hem of his dark blue shirt and played with it, teasing by flashing his stomach every so often as his body moved to the music.

 

"Oh boy..." Rom muttered under his breath, his gaze fixated on the stage. He could tell this probably wouldn't end well for him, but he also wanted to see just how far Syu would take it. This was a once in a lifetime occurrence that Rom wasn't about to stop.

 

On the stage, Syu got onto his knees, spreading his legs wide as he knelt on the stage. He bounced his hips as his upper body rolled to the music. Rom had no idea his man could even dance like that, but considering the moves he had in bed he wasn't shocked. Slowly but surely the loose fitting shirt of his was taken off and the girls in the club went wild.

 

Rom bit his lip as he saw all the dark love marks he had left on Syu's shoulders, as well as a few scratches on his back from the last time they made love. There was a few marks also located on Syu's hips that lewdly peeked out from his pants. He never showed his tattoos publically, so it was also quite the sight to see the matching tattoo he had with Rom on display. The face on his arm glistened slightly with sweat under the hot lights of the stage. The other tattoo, which was on his back was a small depiction of wings on Syu's shoulder blades. Rom had never known why his boyfriend got such a design, but he thought them beautiful all the same.

 

Syu was enjoying himself, and had no shame about showing off how Rom had made a mess of him nights ago. He gazed as his man, a look of enjoyment in his eyes.

 

Rom smirked, watching his man enjoy himself up on that stage. Syu moved lewdly as he stood up, stroking his legs suggestively. Rom could feel his pants tighten and he mentally cursed himself, but he couldn't help it when his boyfriend was looking so sexy. The moves he observed earlier were clearly effective in practice.

 

Syu grasped onto the pole again, and twisted his body around it, trying to lift himself up and somewhat succeeding. Again the female crowd went wild. Finally Rom called out to him.

 

"Sexy Boy!!" His voice carried well to the stage, loud and clear to Syu's ears. Syu winked at Rom and smiled as he let go of the pole. As he walked to the back of the stage, his tail swished back and forth, teasing of the nicely shaped ass behind it.

 

Rom was a little irked that Syu was showing his sexy side to the whole club, yet he immensely enjoyed it because it gave off a feel of being dangerous. He couldn't look away, Syu was mesmerizing as he moved his body to the music. Once more their eyes met, and Rom gave Syu a sexy look, beckoning him to come down from the stage. Syu threw back a pouty look that the crowd went crazy over. Rom used his finger this time to call Syu back.

 

Syu defiantly responded with grasping the waistband of his pants with the belt loops and moving it around on his skin. The music intensified to a sexy EDM song, clearly encouraging Syu. He stuck his tongue out before running his hands up his body. He touched his chest slowly and even tweaked at one of his nipples.

 

It was driving Rom crazy he couldn't place his hands on top of Syu's and hear that sweet voice of his. He was so focused on the spectacle that he had tuned out the screams of the other patrons. He knew this was for him, and he loved it.

 

Syu teased by undoing his pants, but made no further moves to remove them. Rom licked his lips as he remembered the way he kissed, nipped, and marked Syu's creamy thighs and the look of the beautiful bruises he had made teasing his man. He was curious if Syu would show those lewd marks as well. He made his way to the front of the stage where his shirt was discarded and got down on all fours. He crawled, reaching towards the end of the stage as he accentuated his movements into something sexy and foreign to Rom's knowledge of things his body could do. He looked hungry for pleasure, and his expression was that full of passion and need. And it was all directed at Rom. He was having fun, but if not for the alcohol and Rom, he wouldn't have been able to do this. He was having so much fun teasing Rom publically he almost didn't want to stop, yet at the same time he knew he shouldn't be doing this much in public. Seeing Rom's face full of frustration and enjoyment, made Syu realize he had possibly gone a little too far. As he reached where his shirt was, he grasped it, pulling it towards his body. He stood up in a sexy manner and showed his back towards the audience as he rolled his body, imagining what it would be like to be thrusting into Rom to get the right movements. He slowly, reached above his head and worked his shirt back into his body. The girls called for him to do more, but he continued to put on his shirt just as sexily as it was taken off. He slowly turned around, winked at the crowd and walked off the stage with shaky legs. He wanted Rom to hold him bad, and being on stage has just excited him all the more. He did his pants back up after leaving the stage, the crowd still going wild as he made his way back to his frustrated looking boyfriend.

 

"Did I do well?" Syu asked, glossy eyes staring right at Rom. He breathed heavily and his shirt stuck to his skin.

 

"Ohh fuck did you ever." He reached to Syu who fell into his arms immediately. Syu clung to the stronger man as their lips met. Rom was turned on, and he could tell Syu was too. As they kissed he tasted the hard alcohol on Syu's breath, realizing that he had likely had more to drink than Rom originally thought.

 

"I didn't wanna take it all off here, that's just for you." Syu broke the kiss and snuggled up against the others broad chest. His words were a little slurred and he couldn't keep still as he pressed himself suggestively to the other man.

 

"Good. Because that's just mine." Rom held him close, weighing his options. He desperately wanted to take Syu into the club bathroom and make a mess of him right there and sucking him until he was a moaning mess. Similarly he wished relieve himself into Syu's eager mouth, leaving no traces of their bathroom escapade. However the taste of alcohol made him think differently. Syu was clearly very drunk as he tried to dry hump Rom's leg. He pushed Syu away a little, avoiding the attempts to kiss his lips.

 

"Rommmmm~" Syu whined, his tail swishing playfully behind him. Rom's own wrapped around his leg, trying to keep his mind off his erection.

 

"Syu, we're gonna go home now." Rom let the smaller male go from his embrace and placed both his hands on Syu's shoulders.

 

"But this is so much fun~ Plus I _know_ I turned you on~" Syu licked his lips, suggesting exactly what Rom had thought of earlier.

 

"You're drunk, love." Rom placed a kiss to the others forehead. He could feel the eyes on them that had followed Syu from the stage to their table on the floor. He didn't much care, it was just a little annoying to know they were being so closely watched.

 

"I know I want you. Bad." Syu told him, his eyes dilated as his intoxication showed.

 

"You need to get home." Rom ruffled Syu's already messy hair.

 

"Can you walk with such a bulge in your pants?" Syu teased. Lifting his knee to nudge the others crotch suggestively.

 

"Yes, because you're so done here." Rom let go of Syu's shoulders and grabbed the smaller males jacket and helped him put it on much to his protest.

 

"But I don't wanna leave!" He pouted with his lips.

 

"We can come back another night. We're going home before you consume any more alcohol. You so can't handle your liquor. For real." Rom snickered as he helped Syu zip up his jacket.

 

"Fineeeee." Syu huffed in a dramatic manner. Rom grasped his hand and lead him out of the club. It was clear by his steps he could barely keep himself up.

 

"I've never seen you so drunk."

 

"Not drunk." Syu said as he stumbled into Rom's side.

 

"Sure." Rom responded with heavy sarcasm. As he put an arm around the others back, helping him steady himself.

 

"I can hold my alcohol just fine!" A very drunk Syu responded with a slur.

 

"Says the one who had three very sweet fruity drinks full of hard liquor."

 

"They were delicious."

 

"Once we get home you're gonna have a quick shower and I'll dry your tail, drink a large glass of water, have a little food, and then straight to bed."

 

"Wahhh? But you turn me on so bad." Syu told him as they walked.

 

"And you're drunk, so even though you do the same to me were not tonight." Rom wanted to so bad, his pants were so tight and his cock ached to be released. It was hard to walk but he did what he must. He knew Syu wouldn't see it as taking advantage, but Rom didn't want to have sex when either of them were drunk, no matter how turned on. He liked his love sober and meaningful, not lust brought on by alcohol. He knew after he tucked Syu into bed he would probably be relieving himself in the shower, but he thought it better than fucking Syu when he was so drunk his legs were having issues. He also didn't want Syu to regret something that alcohol brought on in the morning if it was between just them. He wouldn't put it past Syu to also strip on stage when fully sober, but he had a feeling the alcohol just made him do it quicker. As they walked and Syu lamented about going to bed, he wondered just how much of this night Syu would remember in the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the end Rom really is the responsible man with the full time job...


	6. Deciding Concert

Rom had gotten up well before Syu and began to fix breakfast for the both of them. He decided fried potatoes and bacon would be light enough for Syu to handle if he was hung over. He had the potatoes in the oven keeping warm and just about to make some bacon when he heard his name being called from their bedroom. He turned off the burner and headed for the bedroom.

 

"Morning." He leaned against the door frame as he looked at the one curled up in the sheets.

 

"My head..." Syu whined as he curled up into a tighter ball.

 

"I'll be back with water." Rom disappeared and then returned a few moments later with pain killers and a large glass of water. "Sit up, I'll help." He placed the items on the dresser and helped his boyfriend sit up.

 

"My head is killing me..." He lamented as he wiped the sleep from his eyes as Rom assisted him in sitting up.

 

"Those drinks hit you pretty hard last night." Rom told him as he handed him the water and the pain killer.

 

"I don't remember much past taking my shirt off..." Syu told him before taking the pull and chugging the entire glass.

 

Rom laughed under his breath at his boyfriends’ admittance of drunkenness. "You didn't take much more off but were a terrible tease. Then you wanted to fool around in the bathroom and not come home because you insisted you could hold your alcohol and weren't drunk." Rom snickered as Syu's cheeks went red.

 

"God I'm embarrassing...." Syu looked at Rom.

 

"You sure we're hard to turn down though. You wanted me bad, and your red, needy face didn't help much."

 

"But you were the responsible man I know you to be, weren't you?" Syu questioned.

 

"Of course. I'm not going to fuck my drunk boyfriend in a club bathroom just because we're both turned on."

 

"Fuck Rom you're too good for me..." He leaned up and pecked Rom on the cheek. "Not wanting to do something I may not remember doing... You're seriously a man of amazing morals." Syu smiled then winced in pain.

 

"Of course. You can't hold your drinks."

 

"Clearly." Syu scoffed at himself.

 

"You're not marked as working today so take it easy in bed. I'll bring you some food in a bit." Rom collected the cup and went to leave.

 

"Not hungry..."

 

"Eat a little at least. You'll thank me for it later."

 

"Fine..." Syu snuggled back under the warm blankets as his headache drove him nuts. He knew he had fun last night, but the hangover was definitely not worth it as delicious as those drinks were. It seemed like an eternity until Rom returned, fried potatoes and bacon in tow. He urged Syu to sit up again and eat, which the singer did with a grumble. Rom sat on the side of the bed with the plate in his lap. Syu looked awful, his eyes red, his hair messy, and he clearly was nauseated.

 

"Open wide." Rom held the fork with a piece of potato on it to Syu's lips. Syu said nothing and took it, chewing slowly. His stomach told him he wasn't ready to eat but he wasn't about to turn away the rare occurrence of being fed by Rom. All that could be heard was the clinking of the dish as Rom cut small pieces of both potato and bacon to feed his hung over man. Syu's headache was killing him so he was looking forward to being done eating so he could lay back down. He was tired and his body clearly was not happy with him for drinking too much.

 

"You okay?" Rom asked once Syu had cleared the plate.

 

"Fucking hangovers suck. It was three damn drinks. Not even that much." He lamented.

 

"You can't hold your alcohol you silly boy." Rom responded. "I've got work today, but I'll come home on my lunch to check on you. Just rest up so you can come to practice tonight."

 

"Thanks Rom. You rock." Syu leaned forwards and kissed Rom’s forehead before laying back down and snuggling into the covers.

 

"Call if you need. I'll say bye before I leave." Rom got up and left the room as Syu curled back up, trying to will himself to feel better.

 

"Thanks!" Syu mumbled from under the covers. He felt terrible, but had a great time last night he knew. He felt so fortunate to have such a loving, caring boyfriend that was willing to take care of his hung over ass even without being asked to.

 

***

 

Finally, the day of the concert. The past week had been full of practice whenever the band could, and the excitement grew with each day leading up to the concert. They all felt this would be their best performance yet. Backstage they fixed their costumes as the venue filled up. This time they were the only ones playing. As Syu fixed his armband he felt familiar strong arms wrap around his shoulders.

 

"Knock it out of the park tonight." Rom whispered in his ear. He squeezed the others small shoulders, encouraging him.

 

"I will, and if you think I did extra good, will you knock me tonight?" Syu asked suggestively.

 

"Only if we're not both dead after this." Rom remarked, placing a kiss to Syu's cheek before letting him go to finish fixing himself.

 

Syu was a little nervous but Rom's kiss helped with that. He knew a lot rode on this performance with Maple watching in the audience. Syu was determined to show him they were worth signing. Their sound was good, their songs were perfect. They knew they had done as much as they could to prepare. Now the performance was all that was left.

 

The crowd cheered for them to come on as the lights dimmed and Amatelast huddled backstage. Rom said a few encouraging words as he always did. Then they were off, the bright blinding lights glaring in their eyes as they look their places on stage. The crowd cheered as they readied themselves to play. Syu could see that the venue was fairly populated which made him smile as he adjusted his mic.

 

"We're Amatelast. The image of the night that is about to blind you with the intense moonlight." Syu said into the mic on a whim. He had always wanted to try some cool introduction and figured this was a good as time as any. The crowd screamed loudly, cheering at the words Syu uttered. His bandmates looked at him but went back to getting ready after Rom beat on the snare.

 

"Hope you're all ready for a concert that's going to send your soul to the end of the galaxy." Syu winked, strumming on his guitar a moment. The crowd cheered back, telling him they were more than ready. He looked over his shoulder and nodded at the bassist, then over the other shoulder at the guitarist. Then the turned around and smiled at Rom and turned back to the audience. Rom counted them in with his sticks and then they were off. Pouring their souls out in the music, showing off all their skill and how their practice paid off.

 

During their first song Syu noticed the egg sitting near the back of the venue. He was glad the man kept his word, and hoped their music would touch his soul enough to get them a deal. He sung his heart out song after song, passionately with his band. He knew they sounded great even if the songs didn't 100% resonate with his soul. In between songs he would introduce his band mates, and tell a little about the song they were about to perform. The energy in the venue was high as the crowd enjoyed Amatelast's performance. During their 4th song, Syu noticed a boy with shining dark eyes and dark hair push his way to the front, trying to see them better. Syu smiled brightly, seeing just how much the boy was enjoying their music. This is what he lived for, what he wanted. To stand up on the stage and have people focus on him, to remember him. He knew he only had finite amount of time on the stage, and he didn't know when his time would be over. So he vowed to make the best of every moment as he rose to the top, doing whatever was necessary to do so.

 

Things were going so well and the entire band was clearly having fun. At the end of the song, Syu threw his pick to the boy he noticed earlier and saw his eyes sparkle once more. He knew he had made a good impression on him so he was beaming as he reached to the amp for another pick. They had two more songs planned for the night, and their newest one was last, before their planned encore at least.

 

"Enjoying your night with us so far?" Syu called into the mic as the rest of the band took a quick water break. The crowd yelled back at him intensely.

 

"Hope you'll continue with our last two songs! Our final one is our newest, and we look forward to debuting it tonight! It's a special song that our drummer Rom and I wrote together, so it's got a special sound we hope you'll love. But first, one of our first songs, Like You Lie!" Syu stepped off towards the drums as they started. This one had a longer intro so Syu could have a drink of water as well. They had planned their set list well. He got back into position just as it was his time to sing, and it was perfectly dramatic. The crowed continued to cheer and move to the music through their last two songs. The energy never faded, which Syu thought was a good sign.

 

"Thank you all! You're amazing!" Syu breathed heavily after they all bowed. They then left the stage promptly as the crowd called for them to come back.

 

"Fuck we rocked that!" Syu smiled brightly before taking a huge drink of water. He was clad in sweat, but oh so happy. It had been a while since Rom had seen Syu so happy and vibrant at a concert and it made him smile as well.

 

"Did we ever!" Rom replied, smacking Syu's ass playfully. The bassist and guitarist high fived as well.

 

"I think that's the best reaction yet!" Syu snuggled against Rom's side. The leopard was also a sweaty mess but Syu didn't care, because that sweaty mess would probably take him in bed later, rewarding him for his good performance.

 

"Let's go woo em again!" the guitarist exclaimed, running a hand through his short black locks. The crowd cheered their band name, screaming for an encore. Syu slung his guitar around his shoulders again and smiled. Suddenly his vision was cut short by a face in front of his as Rom quickly kissed his lips.

 

"Let's finish this with a bang." He smiled.

 

"So long as you bang me later." Syu winked.

 

"Come on, they want us to perform, not get intimate." The bassist reminded as he walked back onto the stage, his long hair glistening in the stage lights. Syu was the last to get on stage but made up for it with his high energy bounding up to the mic. The crowd stopped cheering their name and screamed in excitement. Sentiments of encouragement and enjoyment could be faintly heard within the screaming coming from both male and female voices.

 

"One more for you amazing fans! Thank you for having us tonight! Our encore is One Dream! Please enjoy!" They played their final song with the same energy as they did their first despite them being tired. Syu's voice finally faltered on the final notes, but he played it off as vibrato. The band finished up, each panting and ready to be done. They hadn't held back from the start, but that's how they always agreed to do it. Never not do their best no matter if the first song or the last. The crowd cheered loudly as they finished, a rewarding sound after playing such a taxing show. Syu waved to their fans as they all left the stage, not to return until their next gig. Their breaths were heavy as they packed their instruments up. The sounds of the venue slowly quieted as some people left and some got drinks. Dance music began to play as the club changed gears for the night. They went to the dressing room and all sat down, relaxing before they got ready to leave.

 

Their guitarist took his face mask off and checked his phone with a smile as they sat.

 

Rom sat on the couch and Syu promptly sat on his lap, facing him. Their lips met in a flurry of passion brought on by the intense show they had just played. It wasn't uncommon after their shows and neither of the other boys took issue with it unless clothing started to be removed.

 

The bassist sat in front of the dresser mirror and calmly worked his finger through the mattes in his long hair created from the strap on his instrument.

 

There was no need for words. They felt their show had been successful, and the crowd had validated that. Rom did have a few critiques for Syu, but he was way too absorbed in his boyfriend to start lecturing him. He placed his hands on Syu's hips and held them tight as their tongues entwined. Syu's slender, tired fingers grasped at his short locks as he indulged in Rom's kisses.

 

Finally their guitarist decided it was time to leave and got up, grabbed his coat and was off with his instrument slung around his shoulders. "I'm meeting up with my brothers so I'm headed out early." He said as he was leaving, receiving no responses from his band.

 

Finally Syu pulled away from Rom's intoxicating kisses. There was something about the smell of his man after a concert that drove him wild.

 

"Fuck Rom I want you so bad but my body is so tired from that... I don't even know if my legs will carry me home." Syu lamented.

 

"My arms are feeling it too." Rom responded. "I don't want to make your voice any hoarser than it already is either." Rom's shaky hands let go of Syu's thighs. The reactions their bodies were having told just how much they had pushed themselves tonight. Doing anything strenuous in bed definitely wouldn't be the best option, also considering the time.

 

"Home?" Syu inquired as he got off of Rom.

 

"Yeah." Rom stood up, stretching. He reached for Syu's guitar case and fixed it on his back.

 

"Rommmmm you don't need to do that." Syu pulled on the case.

 

"Let me do this for you." Rom looked at him with a smile. "You look like you're going to collapse, for real."

 

"I'm just so relieved, my body wants to rest. We really did something amazing tonight." Syu grasped Rom's still clammy arm. Their plans of sex into the morning hours had changed, but that was alright. There were other nights that their success at the concert could be celebrated beneath the sheets.

 

"We did." Rom nodded.

 

"See you boys tomorrow, concert review at 8. The usual place." The bassist called out as Rom and Syu made their way to the door.

 

"I'll contact to confirm tomorrow." Rom nodded as they left.

 

The venue was bustling with a whole new energy as they left. Dance music blared as both couples and singles mingled. There was no signs left of their concert, which was a little bittersweet. Syu could only hope they made a lasting impression, leading people back to them for more. He had no idea if they would ever hear from Maple, but he hoped so. For now however he was happy. He knew the band had done their best, and that's all he could ever ask for.

 

Rom walked with a sleepy Syu holding onto his arm. He was also happy with their performance. It was an experience that had been like no other they had ever had on stage. Syu especially had been more into it than ever before, and Rom would be lying of he was asked if he got a boner on stage. There was something that made him more excited than usual about that night, and he hoped they could replicate that once more.

 

"Come on Syu, we're almost home." Rom encouraged the one dragging his feet, struggling to keep consciousness.

 

"I know..." Syu replied, trying to wake himself up by shaking his head.

 

"You still gotta shower too, you smell terrible." Rom was curt with him.

 

"I know... And you don't smell like flowers either." Syu answered in snarky manner.

 

"We'll do it together. I don't trust you alone in this state."

 

"Thanks... You're seriously the best." They had reached their building. The elevator ride to their floor seemed like an eternity as both wanted desperately to relax.

 

Syu's guitar was dropped in its place near the door, and both headed right for the bathroom, stripping in the hallway and leaving a trail of dirty clothing to pick up in the morning. They washed each other, hands wandering a little. Rom was sure to scrub Syu's back well, and Syu the same for Rom. Once they were clean, Rom groggily blow dried Syu's unruly tail until it was only damp. Syu was too sleepy to care as he pulled Rom towards their bed, flicking off lights as he went. He pulled Rom into bed, causing the larger man to fall onto the mattress hard.

 

"Careful, love." Rom got into the bed properly as did Syu.

 

"Now hold me I’m cold and tired and just wanna fall asleep listening to your heartbeat.” Syu told him bluntly exactly what he wanted.

 

"I can't argue." Rom pulled him close so the other head was near his chest. He allowed Syu to get comfortable, placing a pillow over his arm so Syu's neck wouldn't be sore in the morning.

 

"Thanks Rom, I love you. I love making music with you. You were amazing tonight." Syu whispered slowly after getting comfortable in Rom's strong, warm, comforting embrace.

 

"Love you too Syu. Sleep well." Rom kissed Syu's head as he pulled his body closer with the arm that was around his waist.

 

He received no indication his boyfriend had heard him, but that was alright as Rom also drifted off to sleep, in the warm comfort of the man by his side guiding his dreams to be sweet ones.

 

***

  
The band met at a restaurant the next day at the designated time to discuss how their concert went, and what they could improve on. As they talked, Syu's phone rang. It was from an unknown number, so he picked it up cautiously. 

  
"Hello, this is Syu."

  
"Ohh good I've got the right number!" A somewhat familiar voice said from the other end. "This is Maple Arisagawa calling from Banded Rocking Records. Are you free to speak?" He asked in a professional manner. 

  
"Of course! My band is here too so I can put you on speaker."  Syu offered. 

  
"Sounds good." Syu placed the phone on the table so all could hear.

  
"We're good." Syu spoke with a hesitant tone. Rom grabbed his hand, holding it tight letting his man know he was there. 

  
"I was at your concert last night." The egg began to speak. The entire band was nervous to hear this, as they knew just how much rode on last night’s concert. "You boys had great energy, and I was very impressed with that. Your songs however were... Not quite right."

  
"What do you mean? You're dissing our music?" Rom immediately got defensive. 

  
"Rom, just listen." Syu looked at him.

  
"They were too similar. Nothing stood out as different or unique. The lyrics were the most diverse which was good, but the sound... It was somewhat like the same rendition in different ways. You need more creativity, trying new things. Your playing wasn't at all bad, you're all very talented musicians. And your singer has a very unique voice. Your song writing needs work, and at this point I can’t sign a band that I can't see going anywhere. If you can diversify your song lineup that's going to be a huge asset to your band. I enjoyed your concert though for what it's worth, and I hope you'll take what I've said to heart. Feel free to contact me again about your next show, I'll see how you boys have improved."

  
"Thank you for your feedback, Mr. Maple." Syu spoke as Rom silently raged beside him. 

  
  
"You all have a good night." The egg hung up the phone. 

  
  
"What the hell! We sound just fine. That's our band!" Rom reacted, his face contorting in anger. 

  
  
"You see, I've been saying we need to change our music up a bit." Syu bit his lip. He had known he was right all along, and this only confirmed it. Their music style that Rom had been so adamant on keeping was their downfall. 

  
  
"If we change it it's not us!" Rom slammed a hand on the table. He let go of Syu's trembling hand as well. 

  
  
"It's still us since we did it. Come on. Even an indie record label won't sign us... That’s clear enough we have to change something.”

  
  
"Our music is just fine." Rom stood up, fists shaking. It was like Maple had insulted him directly for how he was reacting. They all knew Rom cared for the band the most, but it was also their downfall because he was so fixated on keeping things the same. 

  
  
"It's clearly not when we're told that!!!!" Syu responded angrily. 

  
  
"Screw this.” Rom scoffed, running out of the restaurant. 

  
  
"I knew it... And I didn't press because I knew I couldn't persuade him. And now we're stuck here." Syu looked at the other two, who also had looks of frustration on their faces. 

  
  
"Not going after him?" The guitarist asked. 

  
  
"No reasoning with him when he's like this." Syu shook his head. "We deal with this tomorrow... As a band. Not just me and him like last time we had a song argument."

  
  
***  
  
Syu returned home that night to an empty house. He knew Rom cared for Amatelast to a fault, not wanting something he loved to become something he potentially disliked. However, his feelings seemed to mean more than others happiness. At least that's how Syu felt about it. He got into the empty bed, sighing heavily. He had no idea how to explain to Rom what they needed to do would make the entire band better, as it was sometimes hard to deal with his strong opinions. He vowed that tomorrow with the band, he wouldn't get angry no matter how heated the conversation got to be. 

  
  
He silently hoped Rom would come home, and embrace him and take away all his worry, even though the cause of it was the man in question. He was more restless without the one he loved by his side at night. Syu ended up falling asleep hours later, after hugging Rom’s pillow tight. 

  
  
***  
  
Syu awoke to the familiar sound of Rom's breathing beside him. He sighed in relief, letting go of the pillow he had held onto all night. Rom's head was resting on one of the pillows they normally kept on the couch. Syu lowly laughed, thinking about Rom trying to take his pillow back as he slept. He snuggled up to the other whose back was to him. It was still early, and they could sleep more. By how Rom hadn't stirred even with Syu shifting beside him, he figured Rom had stayed out into the wee hours of the morning. 

  
  
"Hey Rom..." Syu knew his man was asleep, yet still he felt compelled to say something. "I know we argue about music more than anything, and Amatelast means the world to you... I get that. But if it means I have to sacrifice who I really am... I don't know if I can continue that." He pressed his body against Rom's. "I just don't know how long I can keep this up, and I don't want regrets when it's all said and done." Syu told him truthfully. He wasn't ready to tell Rom that face to face, but he rested a little easier knowing that he had said it even though Rom was sleeping. 

  
  
***  
  
Syu made Rom breakfast in the morning as an apology for the argument. As he was cooking while humming a tune that he had come up with earlier, Rom finally emerged from their bedroom. 

  
  
"Hey, Syu."

  
  
"Morning!" Syu chimed with a smile. "So happy you came home."

  
  
"I just needed to cool my head. For real." Rom looked at his boyfriend who was acting like nothing had happened. 

  
  
"You okay now?" Syu inquired as he flipped whatever was in the pan.

   
  
"Considering the feedback, as ok as I can be." The leopard responded. 

  
  
"Yeah... The boys and I wanted to talk to you about that today if that's cool." Syu told him. 

  
  
"Yeah. It's cool." Rom sat at the already set table.  

  
  
"And I'm... Sorry." Syu started. Rom looked at him as he stared at the fry pan. "Our arguments and disagreements come from music, and I wanted to apologize for that, and letting it get into our personal life. I want to make sure that's not going to change us, no matter what goes on with the band."

  
  
"Yeah... You're good for me. You make everything ok.”

  
  
"That's my line you big sap." Syu laughed as he put the food on a plate. There was a jar he also put something on the plate from. 

  
  
"I'm serious. I don't want to lose you. You get me, Syu. Even if we don't agree all the time, and have our arguments and differences, at the end of the day we find comfort in being there for each other." Rom responded. 

  
  
"Fuck I love you." Syu swiftly walked to Rom and kissed his cheek while putting the plate of food on the table. It was a large pancake in the shape of a heart smothered in raspberry jam. There was also a few sausage links on the side of the plate. 

  
  
"Love you too, Syu." Rom placed a kiss on Syu's cheek before he went back to the stove to make his own breakfast, and Rom dug into the food made for him. They weren't perfect, but they made things work. No matter what at the end of the day they were together, they supported each other, and that meant the world to both of them.

  
  
***  
  
That night the band gathered at Rom and Syu's apartment after Rom had gotten off work. They all sat in the living room with various drinks in their hands. 

  
  
"So, our music." Syu started the conversation. "I'm not saying it's bad, but it's too similar as Maple pointed out. Any successful band in the past has an array of songs to keep things interesting. Trying out a new style will only strengthen us as a group and increase our chances of getting signed." Syu was trying to be level headed as he spoke. He kept a careful eye on Rom who was instantly irked about what he was saying. 

  
  
"Just because it hasn't been done before doesn't mean we can't do it. Our sound is good, we know that. So we shouldn't be forced to change." Rom spat, his arms crossed. 

  
  
"That's exactly why we weren't signed." Their bassist noted as he ran fingers through his silky hair. 

  
  
"It wasn't the right label then. We don't need to change." Rom fought back. 

  
  
"It wouldn't be bad to try out something new. Who knows, it could become something that fits us even more. Like the saying goes, nothing ventured nothing gained." Their guitarist said before taking a sip of his tea. 

  
  
"We sound fine."

  
  
"Rom, it's not our sound in question. It's our songs." Syu corrected him. "They don't have enough diversity. It's like we're re-hashing the same thing over and over giving it new lyrics. Our songs follow too rigid of a formula. And quite frankly writing the same thing again and again is tiring."

  
  
"Then we do it together. Simple." Rom was trying to not let his anger get to him. 

  
  
"Just stop trying to keep the band where it is! We need to do something or we're going to be left in the dust. Fans will get tired of the same thing. You must have noticed... We didn't fill the venue. We're not going to go anywhere without changing." Syu tried to reason with the stubborn leopard. 

  
  
"I'm not gonna play songs that don't resonate with me." He stated plainly.

  
  
"Well I'm getting awful tired of doing just that." Syu threw his words back at him. 

  
  
"You wrote them, how could you say that?" Rom glared. 

  
  
"You reject songs of mine you don't like! I have to write the way I do or you refuse to play them. Stop being so self centered and think about those around you! Remember my tail? How you fought me on that? Just because it could change the look of the band? UN-FREAKING-FAIR. Just because you don't agree with it, doesn't mean the band can't do it." Syu shook a little with anxiety as he spoke. He knew Rom could get a little scary when he was angry, but he couldn't keep quiet anymore. 

  
  
"We're lucky that didn't hurt us. And what was with those silly sayings you said on stage? Ridiculous." Rom scoffed at him. 

  
  
"The band isn't just yours." The silver haired man spoke up again. "You two are very much our leads and that is fine, but Rom you can't control every little thing. The saying worked. The crowd went wild. It was fine. Stop nitpicking every little thing. Just because you two are dating, does not mean you can control everything Syu does. If changing his own image changes the band a little, that's fine. We're all individuals."

  
  
"And I'm giving a lot up for this band too I'll have you know." Syu piped up before Rom could speak again. "My image is too dark for my liking. I like bright colors. I want to be flamboyant. I want to shine like the stars in the sky. But I dye my hair dark, wear dark stage clothes. All for the image of the band now. It's stifling. It hurts sometimes. But I do it because I know how much Amatelast means to you, Rom. It also means the world to me. Our band is important. Which is why just trying a new style of song won't hurt. Please. I don't want this to be for nothing."

  
  
"I had no idea..." The guitarist looked at Syu. 

  
  
"The image is important, and Syu you do good job of up keeping our agreed upon look." Rom took deep breaths to calm himself. "Let's just keep on as we are. We will find the right person to sign us."

  
  
"Are you even listening?!" Syu spat back at him. "Do you not care the rest of the band wants change? How can you refuse that?!?"

  
  
"I hear you. I just think it's unnecessary to change because we're good. We're damn good. Our playing is polished and trying something that's just going to fail is stupid." Rom retorted. 

  
  
"Stop being so pig headed." The guitarist piped up again. "Let Syu write a song that he thinks will still fit us yet changes things up. You might be pleasantly surprised."

  
  
"Why waste the time? We continue on as is." Rom sounded calm but his body was shaking in rage. 

 

  
"Our popularity is going to decline." The bassist huffed. "One can only see a one trick pony so many times. Give it a chance."

  
  
"Please, Rom." Syu looked at him with begging eyes. 

  
  
"You guys wanna change what we worked so hard for? A band we forged from our passionate souls?" Rom asked them, clearly upset the rest of his band mates didn't want Amatelast to remain as is. 

  
  
"Change isn't bad. We're not going to change that much. It's only going to make Amatelast stronger." Syu tried to reason with him.

  
  
"... " Rom had no words. He was conflicted. "I'm going for a walk." He stood up and went right for the door. 

  
  
"Why are you running?" Syu bit his lip before saying something that would be hurtful. 

  
  
"Going to think." Rom swiftly left and slammed the door behind him. 

  
  
"DAMN IT." Syu threw his face into his hands on his lap and sighed heavily. 

  
  
"He's very set..." The bassist commented, shaking his head. 

  
  
"I think he's scared of disliking what the band may become. But still, he could at least try with us. I mean it's 3 to 1 here..." Syu lamented. Rom wasn't easy to persuade, and he had very strong ideals. 

  
  
"He probably feels cornered too." Their bassist sighed and shook his head once more. 

  
  
"Maybe you should talk to him alone later?" The guitarist questioned. 

  
  
"We can't just do nothing so I'll have to try." Syu shrugged. He was at a loss. Rom was being so unreasonable and wouldn't try something new, even for the sake of trying. He knew Rom liked things to be set, and on a schedule. He was organized to a fault. That was exactly his downfall with the band. He was so focused on the now that he wasn't willing to see the inevitability of demise if they remained stagnant. Syu knew he needed to somehow persuade Rom, or their band really wouldn't make it. 

  
  
"And of it doesn't work?"

  
  
"I’ll write something no matter what, because we need new songs." Syu responded with a shrug. 

  
  
"But if we don't change, we won't have a chance to go anywhere. I've been thinking about this for a while too." The guitarist took another sip of tea. "My brothers loved our show, but they even said the songs sounded too similar." 

  
  
"But what can we do if Rom won't agree?" Their bassist questioned, looking at Syu. 

  
  
"I don't know... I just don't know." Syu shook his head. "I've given up so much for this band and honestly I'm getting burnt out... Same thing day after day. And the blow of basically being told we are going nowhere if we don't change... It's a no brainer to diversify our music. I'm frustrated. But that spurs me to do better... If only I could."

  
  
"You know you can confide in us." The other black haired male reached out and placed his hand on Syu's. 

  
  
"Absolutely. We're here, we're one big family." 

  
  
"Thanks guys... I really appreciate it." Syu let a small smile slip. "I'll try talking to Rom again, and if nothing comes of it, I guess we write something and just present it to him and wait for the consequences." 

  
  
"He's too controlling... He's not like that with you, is he?" The long haired male asked with concern. 

  
  
"No, it's seriously just band stuff he's so obsessed with remaining the same." Syu told him outright. "Yeah my image is also my own thing, but it affects the band. So that's the biggest thing." 

  
  
"Today is the first I've heard of this..." The guitarist removed his hand from Syu yet still looked a little concerned. 

  
  
"It's not something I talk about lots ‘cause it's hard, but I trust you guys." Syu then went on to explain what he had once to Rom. About all the bullying because of his flamboyant attitude and looks, and how he decided to hide it come high school to avoid the damaging situations. His band members were really understanding of the situation, and told him that he was who he was, and it didn't matter if he was clad in black or rainbow. Syu actually cried, knowing that someone other than Rom understood and accepted him. Yet it made it all the harder to keep up his current image. Something he had made his own, yet he wanted to change so he didn't have to hide under his dark image anymore. 

  
  
They talked some more about the others private lives and what was going on, especially with their guitarists twin brothers who now were exploring the possibilities of making music professionally. They finally decided it was late, and seeing as Rom hadn't come back, they should leave. Syu bid them farewell, then sat at the kitchen table with a glass of juice and a pen and paper. He started scribbling sayings and titles, getting inspiration. At some point he must have fallen asleep, as the next thing he knew, his shoulders were being engulfed in the familiar warmth he knew. 

  
  
"Sorry for running. My temper got the best of me." Was whispered in his ear.

  
  
"Welcome back..." Syu replied groggily. 

  
  
"You should have gone to bed." Rom let him go and pulled back the chair. 

  
  
"I was worried so I tried to stay up for you... Didn't work though." Syu stood up with shaky legs. They had fallen asleep as he napped in the chair. 

  
  
"Sorry..." Rom apologized again, scooping up the smaller male in his arms princess carry style.

  
  
"Wah!" Syu wrapped his arms around Rom's neck for support.

   
  
"You're too good for a stubborn man like me." Rom admitted. 

  
  
"I'm good for you, you mean." Syu snuggled his face as he walked them to their bedroom. Rom's strength was impressive even to Syu. 

  
  
"Are things ok?" Rom asked, setting Syu on the bed. 

  
  
"Not something to talk about when we're going to sleep." Rom told him. He threw his shirt at Rom, then his pants. That left him in just his bright colored underwear, staring up at Rom who was also trying to undress. Rom only put on pajama pants before sitting on the bed. 

  
  
"Syu, are _we_ ok?"

  
  
“It's a band thing. Of course we're ok." Syu nuzzled Rom’s neck, wrapping his arms around Rom's torso and pulling him down to lay on the bed.

  
  
"I'm glad." Rom ruffled Syu's short yet unruly locks. He pulled covers over their bodies and got comfy with the other by his side. Tomorrow they would talk more about the band.   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The concert was so much fun to write! I really enjoyed trying to capture the energy... then everything fell apart with feels... oops.


	7. Tough Love

  
Come morning they woke up with limbs over each other. Both a little sore from their sleeping positions. Their morning was typical as Rom got ready for work. Syu also had work at the guitar shop today so he was getting ready as well. Rom left before Syu, but made sure to give his man a goodbye kiss to reassure they were ok. Syu happily hummed as he continued getting ready. He then looked at the table where his notebook was. Written was a line about holding something precious in his hand. He must have scribbled that as he was going to sleep. It struck a chord inside him for some reason, but he quickly shook off the feeling as he needed to get off to work. Rom got off earlier than him and would have dinner ready by the time he got home as well so he had something to look forward to. He left the apartment while humming a tune he had thought of for a song.   
  
***  
  
Rom sat in the kitchen at the table reading a book as he kept watch on the stove. He had a large pot of chicken and rice soup cooking for when Syu got home. It was simmering nicely as Rom read and the radio played in the background. Suddenly, arms were thrown around his shoulders and a low whisper entered his ear.   
  
"Missed you." Syu kissed Rom’s cheek from his position behind the other male.   
  
"Didn't hear you come home." Rom remarked.   
  
"I was purposely quiet." Syu hummed.   
  
"It's rare for you to surprise me."   
  
"That's why I try when I get an opportunity." Syu let go of his love and danced over to the stove. He got them both bowls and spoons, and dished out some soup as Rom watched.   
  
"Thanks." Rom smiled at him as food was placed in front of him. Syu sat opposite him.   
  
"You made it, so thank you. How was work?" He asked before blowing on a spoonful of the delicious smelling soup.   
  
"Numbers as usual. Nothing bad." Rom replied, doing the same with his own. "You?"   
  
"Good as always. There was this boy in today though. Not too much younger than us. He was buying a guitar he had been eyeing for over a year. It was pricey too but I'm so glad he got it. I'm surprised it didn't sell, but then again we all knew this boy was going to buy it. As he left he was saying how the Red Tomahawk was finally his and he sounded so happy. It really made me happy." Syu told Rom.   
  
"New musicians are always exciting. I remember the day you bought your guitar still. Then the time you carved our band name into it..." He smiled, like he was fondly remembering the past.   
  
"For sure... It seems so long ago but it was only a few years really." Syu mentioned as he ate his dinner.   
  
"So speaking of Amatelast." Rom started, looking at Syu.   
  
"Let's eat before we talk about that." Syu told him.   
  
"Alright." Rom nodded, resuming eating his soup. Both knew this wouldn't be the most enjoyable conversation, and could result in a heated argument, but they couldn't avoid the issue especially since they were half the band and the two who started it in the first place.   


  
***  


  
Rom sat facing Syu on the couch. Syu sat beside him, pawing at the callouses on his hand.   
  
"So, the band." Syu started.   
  
"You guys really wanna change it?" Rom asked outright. Rom knew he had overreacted by walking out last night, and he was determined to hear Syu out.  
  
"No, we don't want to change the band fundamentally." Syu told him. "Just try some new things. See if they work, that's it. Nothing ventured, nothing gained."  
  
"That's going to change things..." Rom instinctively pressed against the idea.   
  
"Only a little. The band has subtly changed since we formed it, it's only inevitable it will. And there's no harm in just trying something. Please Rom I'm begging you." Syu squeezed Rom's hand. "Do this for the band, and do this for me. I need something to really spur my creativity. To let me express myself. I want to write a song that expresses the band, yet doesn't sound like every other song we have. I know I can do that, and make it ours. You said it yourself Rom, we're good musicians. Let's challenge ourselves by playing something a little different. I promise it won't change the band. Amatelast will always be Amatelast because of the people in it, not the music. Yes the music is important but that’s all the more reason to try something different." Syu pleaded with him, explaining himself as best as he could.   
  
"Mn..." Rom listened and nodded, then was quiet. He was processing all Syu had said. He then opened his mouth to respond. "And what if it fails? What then?"   
  
"We go back to the drawing board and try again. I'm going to do all we can to get signed, Rom. It's so close. We can't let it get away."  
  
"Are you absolutely sure you'll still represent us with a different style?" Rom seemed skeptical.   
  
"Rom, Love. You're not the only one focused on the band. I know Amatelast is your life. It's mine too. Don't ever forget that. And I won't ever forget our image. That one song you shot down was just me, something deep inside me I wanted to let out. Something I truly do for the band will be vastly different than that." Syu entwined their fingers and leaned against Rom, resting his head on the others shoulder.   
  
"... Sorry I blew up last night." Rom squeezed Syu's hand this time.   
  
"I know you have a temper, and we really cornered you with that. So it's okay."  
  
"You sure trying a new song style won't change the band for the worse?" He confirmed.   
  
"If everyone's hearts are in it, absolutely not. Rom, don't be afraid of change. It's an inevitability of life. Embrace it and make things change for the better for you wherever you can." Syu encouraged him.   
  
"You know lots about change, don't you."   
  
"I do. And I want to change again, but I know I can't right now, not with the band where it is. And if we go big... I'll keep this dark image if I can at least have my old way of speaking back." Syu snuggled up to his side as much as he could.   
  
"I see..." Rom didn't quite know how to respond. "You're awfully determined to get us signed soon too." He brought Syu's hand to his lips and kissed it.   
  
"We only have a short time to do this, and who knows when that time will run out. Perhaps the band will have to unexpectedly break up. You never know so seize the day and take hold of opportunities." Syu quietly mused.   
  
"Why think that? We're all dedicated to the band." Rom asked, pulling Syu closer as he wrapped his free hand around the other’s shoulders.   
  
"There are sometimes unknowns." Syu plainly responded. He still wasn't ready to tell Rom about what was going on with him, why he needed to take pills and visit the doctor on a regular basis. Syu didn't know what Rom would do if he knew, so he continued to not tell him when he asked. "So we can try a different song?" Syu steered the conversation back.   
  
"You're telling me it will be ok, so I'll trust in that."   
  
"Thanks Rom, I'm sure you won't be disappointed." Syu snuggled as close as he possibly could and was basically sitting on Rom's lap at this point.   
  
"You got inspiration yet?"  
  
"Working on it." He nuzzled his nose against Rom's. Finally he had broken though his man's stubborn attitude with the types of songs Amatelast did. Now as long as Syu could turn out a good song, Amatelast had a good chance of getting signed.  
  
  
***

  
  
Over the next 2 months, Amatelast went through quite the roller coaster. Syu would bring a new song idea to the table, Rom would shoot it down, saying it wasn't them. An argument ending the practice in yelling would ensue. The cycle continued, again and again. There was nothing the other two band members could do to calm them down. They even had a concert, and had no new song to bring to it because they couldn't agree on anything that was written. Syu refused to write the same old type of song, and even though Rom said he would give a new style a chance, he outright said he wouldn't play what Syu brought to the table. It was frustrating for all involved. The continuous cycle that never seemed to end. Yet at home, Rom and Syu were as in love as ever. The band was creating a little strain on their relationship, but nothing that made a huge impact. They left most of the issues at the studio, and both returned home separately and generally made up quickly at home.  
  
The concert they had was not exactly successful either. Attendance wasn't anything to write home about, and it was clear to anyone listening Syu didn't have his usual energy and vigor. The crowd didn't get as worked up as they usually did. Syu knew it was his fault, yet he couldn't put his all into songs he wasn't feeling. 

  
  
***

  
  
"Rom... Why." Syu approached the leopard who lazed on the couch watching tv.   
  
"Mn?" Rom looked at him.   
  
"Why do you keep fighting my songs...? I'm seriously frustrated here." Syu told him, plunking himself down on the couch beside Rom.   
  
"I know I'm stubborn, and I know you can do better. Mix our sound with a new style. I don't know what that sounds like yet, but you're good with music. You can do it." Rom encouraged him, facing his lover.  
  
"It’s hard when I'm not inspired... I can't write under all the pressure. I know we need a new song. Our concert attendance declined since our last one too... It's all looking so hopeless."  
  
"You said it yourself you would give a new song a try. Yet the ones I've brought to the table, no matter how many times I've revised them you haven't approved. And I'm frustrated." Syu pleaded with him.   
  
"They haven't called to my soul... Just playing music isn't enough for me... I need to feel it."  
  
"Rom, that's exactly how I'm feeling! Our last concert falling short was me, I know that. I need a song I can feel inspired by. Just one! Because what we have now isn't doing it for me anymore. I'm giving up so much of myself for this band, please let me be selfish and just accept one of my songs please!" Syu begged him, his body shaking with nerves.   
  
"I understand Syu, I really do." Rom was rather level headed about it. "However I know you can write better than what you're doing. You’re forcing yourself to write something new. Your heart isn't even in it, you're doing it because there's a need. You're not inspired. I know I'm harsh and seem insensitive sometimes. It's because I know you can do better. I should have told you before." Rom reached out and ruffled Syu's hair.   
  
"But I'm trying so hard..." Syu bit his lip.   
  
"Love, don't overthink this. Take some time and get yourself back on track. Spending so much time cooped up writing in here is doing you no good. How about we take a day trip outside the city next day off I have? Just you and me. We take the time to get you inspired." Rom suggested, playing with one of Syu's fluffy ears between his fingers.   
  
"Fuck Rom, you make things not ok then completely reverse it with how you care. Damn man I love you." Syu reached up and took Rom’s hand in his own. He brought it to his face and kissed the tan hand, holding it to his lips. "I would really like that."  
  
"I realize I can be difficult especially with the band. I apologize for the issues I've caused you, Syu." Rom offered a sincere apology to the man he held dear.  
  
"I appreciate that, Rom. I really do and it makes me feel a lot better about things." He nuzzled Rom's hand.  
  
"I'll borrow a bike then for us." Rom smiled lovingly at his man.   
  
"A motor bike? But couldn't we rent a car?"  
  
"Then you wouldn't be able to hold onto me the entire time, pressing your body into my back." Rom commented with a slight blush.  
  
"Aren't you sweet..." Syu smiled back. "Why do you make everything that's going wrong better..."  
  
"Because we're in love, you silly. You do more for me than you realize. You bring me back from my fits of anger and that's something I'll never be able to thank you enough for. You bring me so much happiness, knowing you're there."   
  
"DAMN Rom you're going to make me cry." Syu squeezed the others hand.   
  
"Then come here." Rom pulled him forward onto his lap. "You know I'll always be your comfort." He wrapped his arms around his shaking boyfriend.   
  
"Thank you..." Syu wrapped arms back around Rom as he fought back tears. This man sometimes drove him crazy with his stubborn attitude with the band, but he was also his salvation from any problem. Rom could make anything better. It briefly crossed his mind that they would work better if they weren't in a band together, but he also knew that if the band was over they were over. He didn't want to lose either. He held tightly onto his love as the tv lowly played in the background. His urge to cry finally waned as he hugged the one he loved. 


	8. The Road Less Traveled

A week had passed since Rom decided they were going to go on a day trip that it actually happened. During that week they ended up scheduling a concert at their usual venue, and Syu again stressed the importance of having a new song. They did all agree, but as usual Rom was a little skeptical on how it was going to play out.   
  
The morning of the trip, both boys packed day bags full of water and healthy snacks. Syu talked excitedly about what they would see, and Rom told him it was a surprise where they were going. Rom had borrowed a motorbike from one of his work colleagues for the day, and as Rom had wished, Syu held tight to him. His arms wrapped soundly around Rom's strong chest, clasping together around his upper belly. His chest was pressed soundly against his man's back as they sped down the road. They had left by 8am, so they had a full day ahead of them. They rode for about an hour before Rom stopped. They were just outside Midi City where there was an expanse of fields, both bare and with crops, and small housing plots along the way. Syu reluctantly let go of his man to get off the bike and stretched as Rom took the bike to a nearby tree and put down the kickstand.   
  
"It's quiet out here." He unzipped his jacket and took off his helmet. Syu followed suit and leaned against the tree once he walked over.   
  
"Way different then the bustling noises of the city." There was a slight wind that audibly blew through the trees. Hardly any cars passed them in or out of the city. It was quite different. Syu closed his eyes and allowed the sounds to fill his ears. It was relaxing to be away from all the city noise. The rustling of the leaves and the twittering of the birds, all sounds drowned out before in the city now clearly heard.   
  
"Calming." Rom responded with a grin, sitting down at the base of the tree.   
  
"It is..." Syu sunk down the tree to join him. He leaned over and rest his head on Syu's shoulder, his eyes still closed.   
  
"A nice change of pace." Rom commented. "Just forget all your worries."  
  
"I will..." Syu took deep breaths, inhaling the fresh air. Being away from everything was rather relieving. It was nice to forget his worries and spend an entire day exploring outside the city with the one he loved. They had been out here before for the same reason: inspiration. It was when the band first started.   
  
"You ok?" Rom asked quietly.   
  
"Yeah..." He snuggled up to the others side and grasped his hand tightly. They stayed there for a while, enjoying the calm, peaceful atmosphere.   
  
"Syu?" Rom spoke again after a while.   
  
"Mn?" Syu had started to doze off.  
  
"Can’t spend the day sleeping. We have other things to see and experience." Rom squeezed his boyfriends hand before letting go and beginning to stand up.   
  
"But it's so nice..." Syu protested, reaching for Rom's hand once more. He grasped it as the other male looked at him over his shoulder.   
  
"It's gonna be even nicer later, trust me." Rom winked.   
  
"You actually have a plan in mind?" Syu stood up while still holding his loves hand.   
  
"Why don't we get back on that bike, hold on tight and we'll find out." Rom tugged him along.   
  
"Well that doesn't sound too bad."   
  
Syu let go of the others hand so they could get their helmets on and return to riding. Rom got on the bike and Syu followed suit, wrapping his arms tightly around the other once more so they could continue their trip.   
  
They rode the main highway for a while before Rom turned off onto a side road which seemingly lead nowhere. The open fields with spotty trees slowly became denser as they traversed towards a hill. Syu watched intently as the trees changed from leaves to needles as they entered what seemed to be a forest. They road until coming to a clearing in the trees which seemed to be a makeshift parking lot. By this point it was nearing lunch. Rom turned off the bike and shook his head after taking off his helmet. Syu let go of the leopard and dismounted the bike.   
  
"My arms are a little numb from holding on so tight." Syu commented as he took off his helmet, placed it on the bike seat, and stretched out.   
  
"Worth it though" Rom smiled at him, doing the same.   
  
"So, you have an idea of where we are?" Syu asked his man.   
  
'I know exactly where we are." Rom reassured him.   
  
"And what's the cause for being wherever this is?" Syu questioned as he heard some birds tweeting.   
  
"Your inspiration, Love." the leopard smiled and grabbed the bag that was strapped to the back of the bike and began to walk as he slung the singular strap around one of his shoulders.   
  
"Wow..." Syu was a little shocked that Rom would come out here just for him. He was also thankful that they could spend the day together without any interruptions. He followed Rom and grabbed his hand as they walked side by side at a slow pace. The sounds of nature could be heard close by. The birds singing, the rusting of trees. The occasional twig snap, indicating wildlife nearby. They both were quiet and enjoying the nature around them. It was calming. The ball of stress that was pitted in Syu's stomach had disappeared and he was able to breathe easy for the first time in months. As they walked, the sound of water became apparent. Soon they were walking beside a fair sized stream. Still their hands entwined as they followed the path.   
  
"Damn this is just so amazing." Syu spoke finally. He squeezed Rom's hand quickly.   
  
"I'm glad you think so." Rom looked at Syu and smiled. They were both a little sweaty from walking and their hands stuck together, but neither wanted to let go. It wasn't a problem for either of them so they just continued on.   
  
"Are we headed to a waterfall?" Syu inquired, as the sound of running water had steadily increased as they walked up the small incline.   
  
"You'll see." Rom winked at him. Hand in hand they walked, Rom leading the way ever so slightly. The sound of rushing water intensifying with each step. It wasn't that it was actually all that loud, it was just that it was the rest of the forest that was so quiet.   
  
"Oh wow..." Finally the destination came into view. A small waterfall with a pool around it flowing into the stream they had been following. Never had Syu experienced such a sight. It wasn't all that big, it was just beautiful. He squeezed Rom's hand tight as his face shone with wonder as they reached the small clearing near the side of the pool the water fell into.   
  
"Glad you like it." Rom smiled sincerely as he watched the smile dance on his lover's face. It had been so long since he saw him smile, and he felt a small pang in his heart. He knew the others lack of smile was partially his fault. Nonetheless he felt he had somewhat helped remedy the situation, seeing how happy his man was now.   
  
"Fuck Rom it's beautiful." Syu let go of Rom’s sweaty hand and wrapped his arms around his neck. He stood up on his toes and kissed Rom passionately. Rom in turn wrapped his arms around Syu's waist, partaking in his kisses.   
  
"Don't get carried away now..." Rom pulled away and nuzzled the others nose with his own.  
  
"You make me feel so many different things Rom..." Syu looked deep into his eyes.   
  
"I know, Love." Rom replied, then placed a kiss on Syu's forehead. "Let's do lunch, alright?"   
  
"That sounds fair." Syu pouted with his lip a moment before letting go of the man he held dear. He was definitely hungry, but he was determined to ravish his man later on their trip.   
  
They set up their small blanket near the base of the waterfall and unpacked the snacks they had. They had an assortment of vegetables, cheese, and one ham sandwich to share. They sat side by side, their arms touching as they ate. Syu sat on his legs, and spent more time looking at the beautiful water than at his food. It was so beautiful and calming that he couldn't keep his eyes off it. There was something almost magical about it, and he suspected it was because of Rom. Rom cared so much to plan this trip and find this place where it could be just the two of them.   
  
"Something up?" Rom questioned after a while, he being finished eating but Syu still had food in his container.   
  
"No. Just enjoying." Syu responded, finally looking at Rom. He bit his lip a little. Being so absolutely alone, away from civilization was making Syu oddly turned on. Knowing Rom did this just for him didn't help at all either. He looked back out at the scenery as he slowly ate more of his food. The sky was so blue and the water so clear. The trees were so green and full, and the air smelled crisp and clear. It made Syu want to be in Rom’s arms and have the other assure him everything was okay.   
  
"Rom..." Syu looked at the other after finishing his lunch.   
  
"You're a lot more quiet than usual." Rom remarked, placing a hand on Syu's leg.   
  
"I'm just feeling so... Relieved." Syu immediately placed a hand on Rom's.   
  
"Your face is flushed. You want something, don't you?”  
  
“I don't hide it well do I..." Syu looked away, feeling the heat on his cheeks with his other hand.   
  
"Didn't think a nature walk would turn you on." Rom smirked.   
  
"It's not the nature. It's you." Syu looked at Rom once more and squeezed his hand a little. "You're so thoughtful to bring me up here to help me write. You know just how to calm me down and let me relax. Even I didn't know I would find it so calming. It's like my worries have gone away... And I'm back to just wanting you. Wanting you to love me. Wanting to show my love for you. Being so completely alone with you has left me wanting you bad." He couldn't keep his eyes on his boyfriend as he spoke, so his gaze shifted to the trees.   
  
"You are such a horny sap." Rom leaned in and placed a kiss upon Syu's lips. Syu greedily pressed his tongue against Rom's lips, asking him for more. Rom returned the kiss with vigor and allowed their tongues to dance in a flurry of passion. Syu pressed hands against Rom’s chest, feeling the well-toned muscles underneath the light fabric of his shirt.   
  
Rom moved without breaking their kisses so he was straddling Syu's legs, which were tucked neatly underneath him. He let his hands play with Syu's short locks as they passionately kissed, again and again. Syu's hands held tight onto Rom's thighs as they indulged in each other.   
  
"Fuck..." Syu spoke into their kiss, causing Rom to pull away. Syu's face was terribly flushed and there was no question to how much he was turned on. His body screamed for Rom.   
  
"You're so damn cute." Rom told the blushing beauty in front of him.   
  
"I want to be more than just cute." Syu responded, breathing heavily. He let go of the others thigh and grasped one of his wrists, placing the hand on his crotch. Syu was _hard_. His cock budged in his pants, begging to be let out and touched by the only one he would ever let touch him like this. He rested his head on Rom's shoulder, nuzzling the other.  
  
"Damn you really are turned on." Rom commented while nuzzling his head against Syu's.   
  
"I want you. Even if it's just your hands. Or mouth. I want you." Syu begged, grinding his hips into Rom's hand.   
  
"Then let me get off you, and you can get on me." The leopard smirked. Syu lifted his head and pressed his lips to Rom's once more. They kissed passionately and sloppily until small gasping breaths between kisses was not enough and they were forced to pull away.  
  
"Now..." Rom smiled in a coy manner at his blushing, needy boyfriend. He got off of the other’s lap. "I'll lay down, you sit on my chest, okay?" Rom looked at him as he lay on the blanket. He put his hands behind his head as he lay down.   
  
"Ohh fuck Rom..." Syu gazed down at his beautiful leopard as he slowly moved, straddling the others broad chest. He knew what was coming and wasn't even sure how long he would last. He obediently sat on Rom's chest, trying to not put all of his weight on the other. His legs were on either side and he held himself up with them as best as he could. He didn’t want to put too much strain in Rom’s body.  
  
"Ohh come on, you're not gonna be able to concentrate on my mouth around your cock if you hold yourself up. You're not unbearably heavy." Rom adjusted himself under the other so he was in a good position to suck him off. He touched the others hips and forced him to let his legs go.   
  
"You're too good to me..." Syu placed his hands behind him on Rom's stomach to help distribute his weight and brace himself for the intense pleasure he knew was coming.   
  
"I know." Rom smirked as he unzipped Syu's pants and pushed them down a little. He pawed the others hard cock through the small briefs the other wore.   
  
"Even you teasing is so amazing." Syu breathed.   
  
"I'm sure you want more." Rom spoke as he pulled the hot appendage out of the thin fabric.   
  
"Damn..." Syu let out a small moan. It was odd feeling the slight breeze against his cock. Doing something like this outside definitely was different and made him even more excited.   
  
"I'll make you melt even more." Rom smirked and lifted his head. He reached up and grabbed Syu's waist and pulled him in closer so he could engulf his cock.   
  
"Oh shit Rom..." Syu was forced to lean forward, his hands leaving Rom's well sculpted abs. He placed his hands on the blanket above Rom's head as he both saw and felt his cock in Rom's mouth. It was hotter than usual, probably cause of the air of the mountain.   
  
"Mn~" Rom hummed as he looked Syu right in the eye as he swirled his tongue around the others head. Syu shuddered and bit his lip. It wasn't often they made such intense eye contact during sex. Rom was clearly gauging how Syu was feeling, watching his face closely.  
  
"Fuck you're sexy." Syu breathed heavy already and Rom was only just teasing him. He probably wasn't going to last through much of this.   
  
"Mnnn..." Rom hummed in agreement, sending vibrations up Syu's leaking member.  
  
"You're too good." Syu gently thrust his hip slowly forward into Rom's waiting mouth. Rom gladly took it in, beginning to bob his head as his tongue pressed against the hot organ.   
  
"Fuckkkkk..." Syu groaned in between his heavy breaths. He watched Rom closely, mesmerized by how sexy his man looked with his cock in his mouth. Rom finally closed his eyes before he intensified his movements. His tongue would graze against the leaking slit before he bobbed his head again, taking the length once more. Over and over Rom continued the movements. Finally Syu's breathing became low moans as Rom's mouth pleasured him.   
  
"DAMN I'm close..." Syu's hips shook uncontrollably as Rom's pleasure threatened to throw him off the edge. He shallowly thrust as Rom took his length and lewdly popped it out of his mouth with an audible sound a couple times. Rom could taste the others thick precum well, and was determined to get him off with only the use of his mouth. He sucked and licked the tip, rolling his tongue around it once more. Then again he deep throated the entire length, then released it to the cool air.   
  
"Ahh Rom..." Syu pleaded for release. He was moaning and whimpering at the intense pleasure, but Rom wouldn't keep doing the same thing long enough for him to cum. He closed his eyes finally, focusing on the feeling of Rom's hot mouth.   
  
Rom finally settled into a steady rhythm of sucking the tip then taking the entire length into his mouth. Syu moaned loudly as he felt his orgasm approach. His body shook in anticipation of the release.   
  
"FUCK Rom... almost!!" He told his lover, who he expected to pull away. Instead however Rom deep throated him, clearly awaiting his climax with the intention to swallow it all. Heat pooled in Syu's groin as he felt his orgasm approach.   
  
"Damn you're too amazing~" Syu moaned, his body finally giving the sweet release he had been craving. He released his thick seed into Rom's mouth, the other taking it all in.   
  
Rom slowly pulled his lips back over Syu's spent cock, being sure to not leave any semen. A little of the seed remained at the corners of his lips, but he did swallow most of it. He opened his eyes to see Syu's blissful, sexy face above him.   
  
"Rom..." Syu breathed heavily and struggled to keep holding himself up. He opened his eyes to see his lover lick his lips in a sexy manner. Rom let go of Syu, allowing the other man to move if he wished. They locked gazes for a moment before Syu shuffled down Rom’s body and lay on top of him.   
  
"So?" Rom asked him, knowing exactly what the answer would be, given the powerful orgasm Syu just had.   
  
"I love you." Syu purred in Rom's ear. "No matter what you're here for me. Even if we have issues we work them out. I just feel so damn fortunate to have you... And you care so much..." Syu told him, his voice soft and caring.   
  
"Of course, Syu. I love you the same. I feel the same." Rom hugged the other who lay on top of him. His heart swelled with happiness hearing Syu say such words to him.   


"Oh Rom..." Syu lifted his head, still shaking slightly. He gently pressed his lips to Rom's and kissed him tenderly. He could taste his own seed on Rom's tongue which only made the kiss hotter. Sweet turned into passionate, intense kisses as Syu's hands wandered on Rom's body. He fully had the intention of returning the love he received from the other. The sun shone down on them as they continued kissing.   
  
"Syu, you sexy beast... Care to touch more?" Rom pulled back and whispered. His lips gently brushed against Syu's as he spoke. He gave no time to respond before he kissed the others swollen lips once more. He rolled them over gently, so Syu now lay on their blanket. He straddled Syu's hips and lifted his body from against the other so there was a space between them. He rested his arms on either side of Syu's head for support. Their kisses were sloppy yet full of love as Syu's hands trailed down Rom's well toned body and to his tight pants. It took Syu a moment to undo the closure with his shaky hands, but finally Rom's aching cock was free from tight fabric confines. Syu palmed the organ through the thin cloth, causing a low moan from the leopard. Syu teased through the fabric until his underwear were soaked through with pre-cum. It was then Rom lightly bit Syu's bottom lip. He knew Rom wanted more and that excited him. Syu initiated another kiss as his hands pulled down the others boxers finally. He grasped the cock he loved so much and began pumping it in his hands. Rom lowly moaned into their kisses. Syu found it very erotic that they were doing such a thing in such a place. Plus he loved the noises Rom made. Rom had a beautiful voice and Syu loved to hear him.   
  
"Rom... It's going to be messy." Syu broke their kiss to speak. His hands were nicely working the cock that was slick with precum.   
  
"Mouth?" Rom asked, half in a das from pleasure.   
  
"Yeah. Move for me? I'm going to be laying in dirt otherwise." Syu told him, slightly scooting down on the blanket. He let go of the others cock so he could move himself as well.   
  
"Syu, I want you to make me feel so damn good." Rom told his lover as he crawled up the blanket so he was on his knees over the others face.   
  
"That's what I intend." Syu reached up and grasped the base of Rom's cock. He gently pumped it before engulfing just the leaking tip into his mouth. He didn't give Rom head all that often, but when he did he definitely enjoyed it. He sucked and teased the tip by running his tongue along the sensitive, leaking slit over and over. His hand kept a steady rhythm on the shaft.   
  
"Damn that feels... Amazing..." Rom told him as he grasped at the blanket with his fisted hands. He didn't think he was all that into public sex... But the fresh air combined with the seclusion, and of course being with the one he held dear was irresistible.   
  
Syu continued the same movements after being praised for them. He began to bob his head a little, taking in some of the shaft to help keep it well lubricated. He enjoyed the bitter taste of the others fluids in his mouth as it clearly meant the one he loved was enjoying the feeling as well.  
  
Rom let out small moans and gasps as Syu made him feel good. He could feel his orgasm begin to approach as his body began to tense.   
  
"Syu you're... Fucking amazing." It was a quick flick of the others tongue against his slit that threw him over the edge. His seed poured out into Syu's mouth. Rom's voice spilled from his lips in the form of a hoarse yell as his body shook in pleasure. Syu wasn't as clean as Rom had been, and cum spilled out covering part of his face. Once he was sure Rom was done, he let the others messy cock go from his lips.   
  
"Felt good?" Syu asked, tilting his head back to look at the other face. He could tell Rom was in bliss just from his expression.   
  
"Fuck yes." Rom backed himself up on the blanket so he and Syu were face to face once more. "Ohh you're messy..." He commented.   
  
"But you're satisfied. Thus I'm happy." Syu smiled at him.   
  
"Here let me help." Rom gently kissed the others lips then began gently licking his own seed off of the others face. He frequently went back to kissing the other's swollen lips between cleaning up his mess. The taste of his own fluid was different from Syu's, but not bad. He just thought it odd his would be so different. Once Rom had cleaned his face in a satisfactory way they lazily kissed as Rom lay on top of Syu. They were in no rush to be anywhere, so they took their time to catch up on lost time. Life had been work and practice, and for Syu: song writing. Yes, they shared a bed each night but their quality time together had gotten to be few and far between. The stress of the band arguments usually weighed on them as well. Time when they were both home wasn't always together time. While that wasn't bad, time like this together spent showing their love and indulging in each other was sparse.  
  
"Rommm~" Syu laughed a little as their kisses turned into Rom kissing his neck in a way that was ticklish. "If you don't stop I'm soooo going to get turned on again."   
  
"That's not bad." Rom responded before making a mark near Syu's ear.   
  
"I fucking love you, but we got to get home in these clothes." Syu reminded him between sweet moans.   
  
"Valid." Rom stopped kissing and lifted his head to look at the other man.   
  
"But there's nothing stopping us from taking said clothing off." Syu winked as he pushed Rom up, so he could sit up finally. The ground was a little hard and uncomfortable.   
  
"How about we go swimming?" Rom looked at him with a smirk.   
  
"Yes... Except my tail..." Syu reminded him. That thing could take hours to dry if not rung out.   
  
"I'll help you wring it out. Then when we get home we'll go to the bath house and wash properly, ok?"  
  
"Damn Rom you're amazing... Too good for me sometimes." Syu snuggled the others neck before the leopard stood up with slightly shaky legs. His limp cock still visible as his pants were slightly pulled down.   
  
"I'm only trying to be the best I can for you." Rom shrugged like it as no big deal as he reached a hand down for Syu to grab.   
  
"Damn man... I love you." He took the hand helping him up. They both undressed in near silence. Rom then stood by the edge, the sun shining down on his naked body. Syu couldn't look away. It was one thing seeing him naked in the bedroom but the sunlight highlighting his muscles was irresistible.  
  
"What's taking so long?" Rom looked back at Syu, who was also completely in the nude. "Don't just stand there. Come on." Rom encouraged.    
  
"Seeing your body like this is quite the treat, so I'm going to enjoy." Syu licked his lips which still tasted of the others seed. The backside of his lover was quite the sight. His tan muscles glistening in the radiant sunlight. Syu couldn't help but smile.   
  
"Why only look?" Rom asked him as he turned to the side, half facing the other.   
  
"DAMN Rom I'm trying to not get aroused here and look at you..." Syu couldn't help but see how well hung his man was, and how aroused he was again.   
  
"Don't try not to, just come here." Rom smirked. "It's no fun if I'm the only one with a hard on." He looked at Syu, unable to hold back his want for the other.   
  
"You're so tempting." Syu smiled and slowly, teasingly walked towards the other. His hips swung in the most lewd way. Rom swallowed hard. Syu could be such a tease, yet he loved it.   
  
Rom couldn't come up with an answer. He felt the same about Syu. The man tempted him so much it hurt sometimes. It was clear how in love they were.   
  
"Rom~" Syu stopped in front of him and placed his hands on his tanned chest. Without another word, he captured Rom's lips once more. Rom grasped Syu's waist and pulled him close, their bodies resting against each other as they stood by the water’s edge. Syu's nails dug into Rom's chest a little as their kisses intensified. Their hard cocks pressed against each other as they continued. Finally Rom was the one to pull back.   
  
"So sexy." He remarked, looking at Syu's flushed face.   
  
"You are..." Syu winked at him as he responded.   
  
"Swim?" Rom asked.   
  
"You think that's going to help this?" He laughed a little, referring to their obvious erections.   
  
"Better than standing on a rock." Rom winked as he let go of the others waist and grabbed his hand instead. He walked to where the rocks could be seen under the water so they could leisurely wade in. They were close to the waterfall and cool droplets fell near them.   
  
"You're seriously something Rom." Syu laughed, looking at his nude man.   
  
"Something awesome I hope." Rom responded while slowly walking into the water. It was cold, but nice compared to the hot sun beating down on them.   
  
"Awesome for sure... and ah!!" Syu started to respond, but his words were cut short by him slipping on a rock. He fell forwards into Rom who caught him with ease. Rom pushed off the rock so they were in little deeper water.   
  
"You ok?" Rom asked as he treaded water.   
  
"Yeah. Slippery rock..." Syu's hand was firmly against Rom's chest and clearly he wasn't going to remove it.   
  
"Are you trying to push me away or keep me closer?" He asked as he felt the other apply pressure.   
  
"I don't know..." Syu feigned innocence. His eyes glistened with mischief and want.   
  
"Are you sure?" Rom said in a teasing manner while splashing a little water at his boyfriend.   
  
"I wonder..." Syu laughed, his animal ears twitching at the feel of water. It was cold yet ever so refreshing on their bodies hot from sun and passion. He pushed away from Rom who willingly let him out of his arms. He swam a little further towards the waterfall and splashed Rom back.   
  
"Ohh it's on!" Rom mercilessly swiped his arms on the surface of the water, sending waves towards Syu who tried to swim away but failed. He was now completely wet from head to toe, and his usually fluffy hair stuck to his face. He pouted with his lip as he looked at Rom who smiled brightly.   
  
"Roooommmmm!" Syu whined, swimming up to him.   
  
"You asked for it." Rom reached out and ruffled his soaked hair.   
  
"Yeah but..." Syu took the chance he was given by Rom's kind gesture and reached up to Rom's head and dunked him under the water. He came up sputtering curses through coughing water.   
  
"That's low!" Rom frowned. He tried to do the same to Syu who laughed and swam away before he could get caught.   
  
"You asked for it ~" Syu teased as he swam circles around the one he loved.   
  
"I guess... But!" Rom had wrapped his tail around Syu's leg enough to steer his course towards him. He grasped Syu's shoulders and Syu quickly held his breath. Instead of dunking him under the water in return, the leopard pressed his lips to Syu's pursed ones. Syu quickly returned the kiss when he realized Rom wasn't going to slip him under the water.   
  
They continued to play and tease each other in the water, splashing, kissing, and having fun. They laughed together, enjoying the company as they spent some quality time together. Multiple times they swam under the waterfall and kissed, competing to see who would pull away first. It was loving, fun, and sweet. It was clear the love they shared was genuine and true.   
  
Once they finally got out, the sun quickly dried their bodies. Rom helped wring out Syu's tail as they sat on their blanket still in the nude.  
  
"I'm sooo tired." Syu smiled at the beautiful leopard beside him as they both dried his tail. It was a chore, but the loving gazes they had for each other made it worth it. Every so often Syu would make sure they accidently brushed hands. It was a loving gesture that made him giggle each time, as Rom would let his linger where Syu's was until Syu moved his.   
  
"Wouldn't it suck if someone else came up this mountain?" Rom mused as they continued on drying the fluffy appendage.   
  
"It's pretty secluded." Syu let out a laugh. "But it would... Seeing two male Myumons flirting in the nude..." He smirked.   
  
"You're so beautiful I don't think anyone would mind seeing your body." Rom told him with a small blush dusting his tan cheeks. "But I want to be the only one to have that honor."  
  
"You..." Syu placed his hand atop Rom's. "I know... I'm the same. At least in an intimate sense."  
  
"Your beauty blinds me sometimes, you know that."  
  
"By rights I should take offence to being called beautiful, but hearing that from your lips just makes me happy." Syu leaned towards Rom and rested his head on the others shoulder.   
  
"Would you rather I use handsome?" Rom inquired.   
  
"Handsome describes you much better." Syu told him. "If you think I'm beautiful, I'm quite content with that."   
  
"So you're alright with me calling you the most beautiful man alive?" Rom questioned back.   
  
"Yes~" Syu purred as a smile grew on his face.   
  
"Good, because you are. For real." Rom's hands finally left the damp tail and wrapped around the other shoulders.  
  
"You make me so happy..."  Syu mused. "You really make all the bad things ok... And I'm so thankful for that. I'm thankful for you..." Syu opened his mouth to say more but was cut off by Rom's. He kissed him sweetly a moment before pulling back.   
  
"I know. Same here for you, Syu." Rom looked away a little, trying to hide his embarrassment. Words were sometimes a lot more embarrassing than the actions associated with them.   
  
"Mnnn Rom ~~" Syu nuzzled the leopards neck and placed his hands on the others toned chest.   
  
"I still have another place go take you today." Rom spoke again after a moment of comfortable silence.   
  
"We're definitely going to sleep well tonight." Syu laughed before pecking Rom on the cheek. He got his clothing, and handed Rom's to him. Once dressed they packed up their things and Rom slung the bag back across his shoulders. Hand in hand they descended the small mountain.   
  
Once again Syu held tight around Rom's torso as they went back down the road on the motorbike. Any wetness still left from the skinny dipping adventure dried with the wind.   
  
Syu looked at the scenery change back from trees to flat plains. They took a few different turns then on their way there so Syu was clueless as to where they were going. The entire time he held onto Rom, pressing his body to the others broad back. It was comfortable being so close to the other, and he was sure Rom felt the same.   
  
Buildings began to appear as they neared a small town. There were fields and barns as well. Signs indicated there was a dairy farm nearby. Rom pulled into a small parking lot that was labeled Farmer's Diner. They got off the bike and stretched. Syu lamented how curly his tail had gotten without being straightened after getting wet.   
  
"I've heard this place has good food." Rom told him with a smile.   
  
"You really did look into things..."  
  
"It's the least I can do... You've been working hard for Amatelast yet my stubborn attitude and ideals have caused you great stress. Relieving the stress and helping you relax is something I should be doing as can't change the way I feel about the band."  
  
"You're so damn sweet." Syu shook his head and smiled. "I get it... I really do. I have my ideals too. Sometimes those don't mesh. Which is fine. We needn't worry about those now. Now is our time, and I treasure that."  
  
"My sweet Syu..." Rom leaned in and pressed a kiss to his forehead.   
  
"So, food?" Syu's stomach was audibly growling.   
  
"Of course." Rom opened the door for Syu, who tapped the beautiful ass of the other as he walked by him.   
  
"Welcome, Cattle!!" A male voice called as he stood up to welcome the two. He looked a little surprised when his eyes fell upon Syu however.   
  
"A table for 2 please." Rom requested.   
  
"Follow me!" the male with two toned hair showed them to a booth in the corner and gave them menus. "Any drinks?" He inquired.   
  
"Water for us both." Syu answered and he left to get them their drinks.   
  
"You know him?" Rom inquired. 

  
"No, I've just seen him before at the guitar shop." Syu told his lover. 

  
"Makes sense." Rom nodded then looked at the menu. Syu did as well.   
  
Their water was brought, and they ordered some time later. The diner wasn't too busy and the atmosphere nice. The younger male checked on them every so often. There was music playing, but soft guitar strumming from a not plugged in electric could be heard.   
  
"You picked a good place." Syu smiled after they ordered. His hands were on the table as he looked around.   
  
"It had good reviews." Rom told him, placing a hand over one of his.   
  
"A nice way to end an amazing day with you." He looked out a nearby window. It was still light out as it was the middle of summer.   
  
"We're not ending it with dinner." Rom smirked.   
  
"Oh?" Syu looked curiously at the leopard as he entwined their fingers.   
  
"We have one more thing to do after dinner. You'll see."   
  
"No hints?"   
  
"It has to be before the sun sets though."   
  
"And what about after?" Syu coyly smiled, locking gazes with Rom.   
  
"We go home and get you a proper bath."  
  
"You're too sweet I swear..."  
  
"I try." Rom winked.   
  
"You cattle ready?" The slightly younger male approached their table with plates. They let go of each other’s hands.   
  
"Ohh thank you!" Syu beamed as a steaming plate of pancakes and fresh fruit puree was placed in front of him. There was also a bowl of freshly whipped cream on the side of the plate.   
  
Rom on the other hand had salmon burger and fries.   
  
"Enjoy!" The waiter left after refilling their waters, going back to quietly play songs by Grateful King on his guitar.   
  
They enjoyed their meals, and ended up talking about their wants for the future.   
  
"I want my name up in lights... You know that Rom." Syu told him.   
  
"Yeah but you've never told me the reason."  
  
"I want to be remembered is all." Syu smiled, although it looked a little bitter.   
  
"Syu?" Rom looked at the other male with concern.   
  
"I mean isn't it every musicians dream to be remembered. That's what I want." Syu took a bite of his pancakes. Rom was so good to him and he knew he shouldn't keep his illness a secret, but he feared Rom would treat him differently or act differently if he knew. So he continued to hide it as well as he could. He knew one day he would have to tell the one he loved, but he hoped that day was far off, and after they had achieved his dream.   
  
"And you, Rom?" Syu asked him in return.   
  
"I just want to be able to play inspiring music that ignites my soul." Rom told the love of his life. "I want to play as much as I can."   
  
"You're so simple... But that's what I love about you."   
  
"That kind of sounds like an insult..." Rom eyed him as he ate.   
  
"No, I don't mean it in a bad way. You're not overly complicated. You're honest. You're sincere. I enjoy that." Syu smiled.  
  
"Well then I can't argue." Rom smiled.   
  
They finished eating in comfortable silence and took turns in the washroom before Rom paid and they left. They got back on the bike and rode a ways, finally stopping at the same place they stopped in the morning. The tree just outside town with many fields for miles and miles. The town they came from could be seen in the distance. The sun had just began to make it's decent for the day.  
  
"I wanted to watch the sunset with you." Rom told Syu as they walked hand in hand towards the tree.   
  
"You're seriously too sweet sometimes Rom... I really love you."   
  
"The sentiment is the same." Rom replied and squeezed Syu's hand before letting go to lay out the blanket from earlier under the tree.   
  
"Are we even going to have time to go bathe when we get back?" Syu inquired as he helped straighten the blanket against the base of the tree.   
  
"We should, if not I'll draw you a nice bath." Rom offered.   
  
"You're seriously amazing." He looked at the one he held dear with a smile.   
  
"I try. Now come here. We're going to watch the sunset." Rom sat down with his back against the tree. His legs were parted so Syu could sit in between them. Syu sat down and Rom embraced him, holding him strongly against his body. Syu snuggled close to him, getting comfy in the embrace. He placed his hands on Rom's arms. Rom rested his head in the crook of Syu's neck and gently kissed the exposed skin.   
  
"Rom that tickles." Syu let out a laugh. The sun was still high enough they didn't have to pay a lot of attention.   
  
"Let me leave marks..." Rom begged him.   
  
"I don’t mind. Mark me, show me and the world I'm yours." Syu responded as he leaned his head away from his lover to give him better access.   
  
"Fuck Syu you really know how to make me want you." Rom gently kissed Syu's neck.   
  
"Well your kisses are going to make me all hot and bothered so it's only fair." He responded with a moan as the others hot lips dragged against his skin.   
  
"Syu..." Rom lifted his head a little and whispered into Syu's ear. "I never tell you enough... That I love you. I really do. You mean so much to me. You make me the happiest man. I never tell you that enough... So I wanted to tell you now." He pressed lips to Syu's neck again.   
  
The words Syu barely heard made his heart swell in happiness. "Thank you..." Syu could tell Rom was embarrassed by the words he spoke because of the heat against his neck. Syu was nearly brought to tears by his man telling him his love. It was true Rom didn't speak his feelings often, but his actions more than made up for it. Rom showed his love rather then told it, and Syu loved that. He felt loved. Hearing those words was amazing however, and made him happier than words would could ever express.   
  
They sat in comfortable silence as Rom continued to kiss every inch of the side of Syu's neck he was given access to. He left marks just beneath the others ear, and on his collarbone before stopping and just holding Syu tight.   
  
"The sky is so pretty..." Syu mused, watching the change from blue to pink, orange, and purple. The sparse clouds were brightly colored by the light of the sunset as well.   
  
"It is... We picked a good day." Rom nuzzled against his love, who retuned the gesture.   
  
"You've seriously spoiled me so much today. I feel so loved... You're seriously the best." Syu felt around for one of Rom's hands and grasped it tightly.   
  
"That was the point." Rom squeezed the hand back as they gazed at the beautiful sky. It was so quiet and peaceful. The occasional vehicle could be heard on the nearby road but it was nothing like city noise.   
  
They watched until the sun had completely disappeared. Rom occasionally nipped at Syu's sensitive neck or his ear. Syu would laugh and adjust his position in the other’s arms. His love was warm and with the sun going away, it was beginning to get cold.  
  
"Rom..." Syu quietly spoke, ting his hand out of Rom's.   
  
"Yeah?" He responded softly, chasing Syu's hand and brushing fingers against it.   
  
"Can we go home before it gets too cold?" Syu asked as the sun disappeared.   
  
"That was the plan." Rom placed a kiss to Syu's neck before letting him go so he could get up.   
  
"Today has seriously been amazing." Syu mused as he stood up. He turned around and held out a hand to help Rom stand as well.   
  
"I'm glad. You've needed to get away." Rom took the others hand and stood up.   
  
"It really helped me clear my head." Syu smiled and gently pushed Rom to the tree. He pressed his lips to Rom's sweetly, kissing him innocently.   
  
Rom smiled into the uncharacteristic kiss the other gave him. He returned it with equal passion being given, allowing Syu to take this where he wanted.   
  
"I don't want to get carried away..." Syu broke away but pressed his warm body to Rom’s suggestively.   
  
"You say that yet your body seems to be thinking differently." Rom smirked, placing his hands on Syu's hips.   
  
"We do need to get back... It is getting late." Syu looked at the other before reaching to his face and holding it lightly between his hands. He stood on his tiptoes to press his lips to Rom's once more. Again Rom let his lover control the kiss. It was no more intense than the last, but still enjoyable.   
  
"Sorry... Let's go." Syu pulled away and took a few steps back.   
  
"Never need to apologize for wanting me, Syu." Rom reached out to ruffle the others already messy dark locks.   
  
"Now isn't the time or place... And I'm kind of tired..." Syu told him. He knelt down and began to fold up their blanket so they could go home.   
  
"Well then let's get you home." Rom stepped off the blanket so it could be folded.   
  
"Seriously Rom, you are the best."   
  
"I try..." Rom sheepishly responded as they made their way back to the bike. Once again Syu snuggled close to the other and held on tight for the ride home. It was dark by the time they reached Midi City, the lights coming into the city were blindingly bright. The city noise all too familiar. They passed the ranking billboard, displaying Grateful King's picture.   
  
"One day I'll be up there I'm sure of it!" Syu loudly spoke so Rom could hear him.   
  
"And I'll be here to help you get there." Rom responded. Syu squeezed the others torso, acknowledging that he had heard. He was happy to hear the others kind words.   
  
Finally they made it back to their apartment. Rom parked the bike in their allotted stall that rarely got used, grabbed the side bags they used earlier, and went inside in silence. It was clear they were both tired. They unpacked and put all their dishes in the sink to do in the morning.   
  
"You still wanna do the bath?" Rom asked as he looked at the shorter male beside him.   
  
"No... Too tired for that. But why don't you join me in the shower?" Syu smirked as his eyes danced with excitement.   
  
"Ohhh yeah? You sure all you want is a shower with _that_ expression?" Rom inquired with a playful look of his own.   
  
"Guess you're just going to have to join me and find out." Syu swished his messy tail as he walked to the bathroom and shut the door behind him. Rom stripped himself and went to their bedroom for a moment to grab some lube in the event Syu wanted shower sex. He waited outside the bathroom for him to crack the door open. Syu took his sweet time, but finally Rom heard the water running. The door clicked and opened slightly. Rom wasted no time opening it and stepping inside. The other male was already in the shower. Rom pulled back the curtain to see Syu's back facing him as he stood in the shower stream.   
  
"Hey sexy boy..." Rom stepped into the tub as well. He set the lube down where they kept their shampoo and embraced Syu from the back.  
  
"So glad you decided to join me~" Syu reached behind him and laid his hands on Rom’s bare ass with a slap.   
  
"For someone who’s tired, you seem pretty awake." Hands gently ran over the pale chest of the dark haired male, making him shiver despite the hot water trailing down his skin.   
  
"Too tired to go to the bath house. Never too tired for a shower with my love." Syu cooed back. He closed his eyes and squeezed on Rom's toned cheeks.   
  
"Damn Syu I was tired myself, but now... Now I just want you." Fingers teased the others perky nipples.   
  
"Mnn Rom... You'll fuck me in the shower, yeah?"   
  
"Your wish is my command." Rom pressed his lips against the others tender skin once more. He gently traced the marks he left earlier with his lips.   
  
"Don't be like that... Do you want it?" He inquired as his body began to melt under the others teasing touches. He placed his hands against the wall beside him.   
  
"Do I ever." Rom let out a low growl. Hands possessively grasped Syu's waist as he grinded against him.   
  
"Wash first, then sex?" Syu bit back a moan.   
  
"Why not first?"   
  
"Wash off anything from the stream. Plus you think we'll be able to coherently wash after?" Syu asked him seriously.   
  
"Good point." Rom huffed and let go of the other. He took a step back and grabbed Syu's sweet smelling shampoo.   
  
"I want you too, but this is much more sensible." Syu turned around to face the well-built man.   
  
"Gonna be worth it." Rom lathered his hands before beginning to wash Syu's thick locks. "Your blonde is starting to show again." Rom remarked.   
  
"Mnn your fingers are so nice~" Syu reached out to gently rest his hands on Rom's hips to steady himself as he closed his eyes. Rom gently massaged his scalp and around his ears as he washed the others dark hair.   
  
"So good~" Syu cooed. These touches felt so good to him. The water falling on his back contributed to the good feeling as well.   
  
"DAMN Syu this shampoo really makes me wanna just eat you up." Rom commented in frustration.   
  
"What, going to picture me as vanilla icing or ice cream now?" Syu joked as he kept his eyes closed.   
  
"Did you want me to lick your body until you're trembling and begging for release? I can definitely treat you like precious ice cream if so." Rom teased him with his words as he scratched playfully at the others head.  
  
"Holy hell Rom..." Syu shivered at the thought. "One night when we've got time. Now I want to wash off the dirt of today and have you dirty me in the best way." Syu reached up to Rom's chest and drew circles and lines around the toned muscles.   
  
"I like the sounds of that..." Rom responded as he placed his hands on Syu's shoulders and guided him under the shower stream to rinse out the shampoo. After his hair was free of soap, he reached for his face wash as Rom washed his own hair and face. They swapped places so Rom could rinse off. Syu couldn't help but stare. His man was sexy when wet and Syu loved to look.   
  
"The longer you look, the longer it’s gonna take me to take you." Rom smirked as he looked at Syu who looked ravishing himself. He never got tired of looking at the other man whether it be nude or fully clothed. Nude, or close to was always nice though because Rom got to admire the marks he routinely left on the others skin. He loved to mark Syu, and the noises Syu made were that of ecstasy so he knew he enjoyed them too.   
  
"I enjoy this too." Syu smiled, looking deep into Rom's blue eyes.   
  
"Turn around and I'll wash your back. All the teasing and touching today has me wanting you bad." Rom admitted once Syu had his back to him. He grabbed the body wash that matched Syu's shampoo in scent and squeezed some onto a loofah. He washed the others pale skin well. He let his hands linger on the others lower back, teasing to go lower, but never actually doing so.   
  
"Ohh Rom I want you too..." Syu smiled even though Rom couldn't see.   
  
"Soon enough."  Rom was getting impatient as well, so he gave Syu the puff and went about washing his tan body.   
  
"I'll do your back too after." the dark haired male responded.   
  
He did just that after he had finished washing his own body. He ran the loofah over Rom's sculpted back muscles. He never got tired of looking at any part of the man he loved.   
  
"I really scratched you up..." Syu remarked, running a finger over marks he had made on the others back multiple times. A few had scarred. "Damn Rom I've scarred you."   
  
"I know. I don't mind." Rom shivered under Syu's touches. They were light and barely there, yet he felt them so strongly running over his muscles.   
  
"You'll always have something to remember me by..." There was a sad tone to his statement.   
  
"Syu... You ok? You're not planning on going anywhere are you?" Rom turned around and faced the other male.   
  
"No..." He looked up at Rom and wrapped his arms around the others neck lightly. "Just you never know what the future holds or what will happen tomorrow. So I enjoy the fact I've left such lasting marks on you." Syu blushed a little as his eyes met Rom's. Rom slowly pushed him back to the wall underneath the shower head. He kissed him gently as the water ran off his body, taking the remaining soap with it.  
  
"You sure know what to say to make me want you." He spoke as he pulled away from the others lips which were swollen from kissing.   
  
"You know you already wanted me before I spoke." Syu teased as his hands trailed from around Rom's neck to his pecs. He began gently rubbing the others nipples.   
  
"You know yours are much more sensitive than mine." He mimicked Syu's actions and toyed with the others perky nipples.   
  
"Mnn your touch is so great~" Syu moaned as he rested his hands on Rom's hips once more. He grasped them possessively, pulling Rom towards him. Syu walked forwards a little, causing Rom to back up so they were both in the shower stream."So great, but I want more than just your hands touching me." Syu told him explicitly as his eyes looked into Rom's with love, passion, and lust.  
  
"If you want more, tell me how you want it." Rom edged him on, trying to elicit some dirty talk from his lover.   
  
"I want you to fuck me hard against the tile wall. Until I'm screaming your name and can barely hold myself up. Show me your love Rom, I know you've been wanting more than we did out at the waterfall. I've wanted more too. So give me all you've got."  
  
"Fuck Syu... You know what to say to ignite me." He messily crashed his lips against the shorter male's as he backed him up through the shower stream once more and against the cold wall behind.   
  
"Ahh yes~" Syu moaned into this kiss as Rom began to grind his body against his own. Syu could feel just how turned on Rom was, and he loved it. His own body was responding favorably, and he knew Rom could feel it too.   
  
"Hey, Syu. Turn around. And spread your legs a bit." Rom spoke sensually, his voice low and raw. He backed away from the other to allow him to move.   
  
Syu did just as he was told. He placed his hands on the cold tile and bent over a little, sticking his plump ass towards Rom. His unruly and soaking wet tail, which Rom had carefully washed with the other body was hanging behind him.   
  
Rom sat down on his knees in the tub behind Syu.   
  
"Rom what on earth are you doing..." Syu questioned as Rom shoved his tail off to the side.   
  
"What does it look like?" Rom trailed a finger from the base of Syu's tail to his cute, pink, puckered hole.   
  
"Fuck Rom that's embarrassing. I mean sucking dick is one thing, but you plan on eating my ass?" Syu's cheeks burned as he spoke.   
  
"You did clean yourself before, didn't you? You took your sweet time before letting me in" Rom inquired, pressing a finger to the bud.   
  
"I did..." Syu confirmed with him.   
  
"Then there's no issue." Rom kissed Syu's inner thigh. He sucked hard, leaving a deep mark.   
  
"Still it's embarrassing." Syu told him.   
  
"But you love it." Rom reminded him before he pressed his tongue to his target.   
  
"FUCK do I ever." Syu let out a moan. It was an odd feeling. Slippery, and not that strong. However that's what made it so good.   
  
"Good." Rom mused before he got himself comfortable sitting in the tub. He wrapped an arm around Syu's leg to help him steady himself. His other hand partially spread Syu's cheeks. The hot water ran down Syu's back and down Rom. There was something about doing these things elsewhere than in the bedroom that made them much more exciting. Syu's hard cock was already arching and dripping with pre-cum.   
  
"Ahh Rom I love this, but I need your big, hard cock... Soon." Syu moaned as he pushed his hands against the tile to hold himself up better. His legs were ready starting to shake in pleasure.   
  
Once Rom was satisfied with the noises Syu was making, he pulled away and replaced his tongue with fingers. Feeling Syu was rather tight, and the water had washed away most of his saliva. Rom strained to reach for the lube and successfully grabbed it. He coated his fingers and began to make sure his man was good and stretched and lubricated.   
  
This was driving Syu insane with pleasure. He moaned with every move Rom made with his fingers. It felt good but it was almost torture. He wanted his man inside him, slamming into him and making him feel like he was on cloud nine.   
  
"Rom I'm ok, just do me already." Syu ordered, breathing heavy.   
  
"With pleasure." Rom gently removed his fingers and gave Syu's ass a playful slap. He stood up, grabbed the lube, and stretched a moment before placing a hand on Syu's delectable ass and spreading his cheeks. He squeezed a good amount of lube onto his cock before putting the bottle down and spreading the jelly substance.   
  
Syu looked over his shoulder to see his man standing in the shower stream looking nothing but sexy as he positioned himself. Syu had his forearms now against the tile as well, bracing himself for intense pleasure.   
  
"Don't hit your head, okay?" Rom warned him.   
  
"I'll be careful." Syu smiled, hoping Rom could see it from his tuned head.   
  
"Good." Rom slowly slipped inside Syu's well prepared ass.   
  
"This position... It's something else." Syu commented, deeply feeling the other inside him.   
  
"You ok for me to thrust?" Rom inquired, feeling Syu's body tremble beneath him. He grasped onto the others hips tightly to help steady him.  
  
"Fuck yes. I just don't know how long I'll last." Syu responded with some strain in his voice.   
  
"Good." Rom slowly pushed as far as he could into Syu before pulling out some, then slowly thrusting back in.   
  
"Rom, you're fine to go harder." Syu told him, clearly wanting more.   
  
Without a word, Rom began thrusting like he knew Syu liked. Long and hard. Pulling out nearly all the way, then slamming back into him as far as he could go. Rom's moans filled the shower along with Syu's pleasure filled cries. Rom steadily hit his prostate with each thrust. He held tight onto Syu's waist, making sure the other male was steady enough to hold himself up.   
  
It wasn't long until Syu's voice could no longer be contained. With every thrust he was calling the others name, or throwing a profanity. Over and over he told Rom how good it felt between swears.   
  
Rom, who usually tried to keep himself quieter during sex was freely moaning as well, answering Syu's praises with praises of his own.   
  
It wasn't long until Rom released inside Syu, rather unexpectedly. His orgasm gave little warning and started Rom a little with how powerful it was. His voice told Syu just how good Rom was feeling.   
  
"Hell Syu, your ass is amazing." Rom shallowly thrust as he rode out his orgasm and made sure to release all he could inside the other.   
  
"You make me feel amazing ~" Syu still hadn't cum but he felt amazing too. The hot seed inside him made things even more erotic. "I love the way you love me."  
  
"You're so good for me Syu. I'll always treasure you." He told the other as he pulled his softening cock out of Syu's hole. 

  
"Can't I finish?" Syu inquired, frowning at the loss of the others cock even though his face couldn't be seen.   
  
"Of course, love." Rom purred, his voice full of bliss. "How would you like it? My hands, or perhaps my mouth again? What about my thighs?" Rom asked sensually as he placed a hand on the wall over Syu and reached around him with the other hand.   
  
"Really Rom? I can fuck your thighs?" Syu asked breathily. Rom finally touched his neglected yet leaking cock.   
  
"Of course." Rom grasped Syu’s cock.  
  
"Then yes please~" Syu moaned as Rom flicked his wrist.   
  
"Switch." Rom let go of him and allowed him to stand up straight once more. The shower rinsed away the cum that ran down Syu's legs.   
  
"With pleasure." Syu turned around. He looked at his man with a look of desire as he crashed their lips together for a wet, messy kiss. During the kiss, Rom guided Syu around the shower and switched their positions. He pulled away from the kiss and turned around. He bent over like Syu had done before. The difference was Rom had his thighs tightly together. Syu licked his lips. Seeing Rom from the back like this was quite the treat. His cock twitched in anticipation.   
  
"Syu, go for it." Rom looked over his shoulder at the other male. He looked excited. Syu grabbed the lube and generously coated his cock.   
  
"Mnn thank you~" Syu gave a low moan as he pushed into the small gap between the other males thighs. He slowly moved his hips, getting into a rhythm. Syu was more used to the movements from a cock being inside him rather than thrusting himself. The slippery organ also made contact with Rom's balls as he found his rhythm. It almost turned Rom on again. His man behind him, holding tight onto his hips and moaning with his thrusts. They had never tried this before, but Rom didn’t dislike it. Rom realized just how pleasurable being on the bottom could be, as Syu's touches were divine.   
  
It wasn't long until Syu came from the pleasure he was being given. He called out Rom’s name sensually as he came.   
  
"Glad that was good." Rom let out a content sigh.   
  
"Ohh fuck more than you'll ever know." Syu slid a hand up Rom's back and placed it on his shoulder. "Your back is gorgeous." He pulled on Rom's shoulder a little to get him to stand up.   
  
"So that's what you enjoyed most?" Rom teased as he stood up once more and turned around. He was abruptly shoved to the wall with Syu pressing his body against his.   
  
"The view is only one of the many enjoyable things of that moment." Syu snuggled against Rom's neck. "That was amazing. That felt so amazing and so new." He praised. "You're amazing."  
  
"Glad to hear it." Rom wrapped his arms around Syu's torso.   
  
"Rom..." Syu pulled his head back and looked the leopard in the eyes.   
  
"Yeah?" Rom responded.   
  
Syu gently kissed him instead of speaking. They kissed for what seemed like an eternity. They were so absorbed in each other. They had moved so both of them were in the shower stream while they showed their affections. Finally when both of them were satisfied, they got out of the shower. They were both extremely tired by this point and wanted nothing more to go to bed. However, they still had to dry Syu's tail. They rung out the sopping wet appendage in the bathroom. They then set out a towel on the bed for Syu to sit on while Rom blow-dried and brushed it. All the while Syu was trying to not doze off.   
  
"You're so amazing. I would have given up by now." Syu commented.   
  
"I don't want to wake up to a wet bed any more than you do. Necessary evil." Rom winked.   
  
"You've just been so amazing all day Rom. I feel so fortunate to have you." Syu placed a hand on Rom's, causing him to stop brushing.   
  
"You mean the world to me, Syu." Rom quietly told him once more. "To see you smile, to be the source of your smile, I'll do everything I can."  
  
"Stop it..." Syu's voice trembled.   
  
"Syu?"   
  
"Don't look." He turned his head away before Rom could see him getting emotional.   
  
"I'll always look at you. So look at me." Rom sweetly smiled at him. He could see Syu's tears falling from his cheeks.  
  
"No, not like this." Syu choked out. He was overwhelmed by Rom's love and caring for him. He couldn't stop his tears. He was happy, oh so happy to have such an amazing man by his side.   
  
"Syu. It's ok." Rom reached up and placed hand on the crying males cheek. "Don't hide it from me."  
  
"I'm happy ok! I don't want to be crying." Syu looked at the other male with teary eyes.   
  
"It's okay." Rom stood up and pulled Syu into a hug so the others face was on his chest. Syu wrapped his arms around Rom's torso and held on tight. They stayed like that until Syu had stopped crying.   
  
"Sorry, Rom." Syu finally let go.   
  
"Don't be sorry. I'm here with you no matter what. Smiles or tears." He lightly scratched the others head before letting go.   
  
"Damn in Rom you're going to make me cry again! I just love you so much and you keep making me fall more and more in love." He bit his lip to hold back tears as his eyes met with the one now standing in front of him.   
  
"Well good. I don't want to leave you. Knowing how much I consume your heart is re-assuring." Rom placed a hand on Syu's still damp cheek. "You captivate me daily as well, so the sentiment is the same."   
  
"Fuck I'm going to cry." Syu flopped back on the bed and covered his face with his arms.   
  
"Ohh Syu..." Rom lay beside him on his stomach. His legs dangled off the edge. He placed an arm over the others chest as he looked at the other from the side.  
  
"I just want to sleep..." Syu's voice was muffled by his arms.   
  
"Let's get comfy under the covers." Rom suggested before pushing himself up off the bed. Syu wiped his face with the sleeves of his oversized shirt and stood up. His tail was dry enough that it wouldn't leave the bed soaked.   
  
Rom turned off the lights as still teary eyed Syu snuggled into bed. Rom joined him and pulled him close. They situated themselves in a sleeping position both familiar and comfortable. Rom's arm had a pillow over it so Syu could sleep comfortably, and Rom's arm wouldn't fall asleep as bad. His other arm draped over the smaller male's body. Syu snuggled to his chest and similarly had his top arm over the others body.   
  
"Rom..." Syu spoke after they had gotten comfortable. "Goodnight, my love."  
  
"Love you too, Syu. Sleep well." Rom responded in a sleepy tone.   
  
Syu sniffled a few times from his crying session, but they both soon fell asleep knowing just how much they meant to each other. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a lot of fun to write, because of the trip Rom planned for Syu and Rom showing Syu just how much he cares about him. The end of this chapter actually made me cry while writing it because of the inevitability of the end of their relationship come the end of Amatelast. I love these two so much and it seriously breaks my heart to know they one day end their relationship. Hope you enjoyed and please stick with me until the end! This chapter marks about the halfway point!


	9. Lament

Amatelast's next concert was quickly approaching and still they didn't have a new song. Syu was determined to get a new song done but they were running out of time.   
  
Rom quietly stood at the door, watching Syu scribble on the paper than erase, over and over. Throwing crumpled pieces of music towards the overflowing garbage bin every so often. Humming rifts, only to shake his head and begin again. He threw his pencil onto the desk and buried his face in his hands. Rom could see the frustration his lover was feeling, yet knew he wouldn't be able to help. Things had gone back to how they were before their trip outside Midi City, and it made Rom sad.   
  
He quietly stepped out of the doorway and went back to the living area. He sat down and thought about all the events that had lead up to this. Rom felt guilty for what he had done. He had been the cause of this. He had suppressed Syu, and rejected his new songs until this point. Even their getaway day trip didn't help anything. Syu was having no luck with songs because of the pressure he was under. Rom knew it was his fault. Yet his strong ideals about his band would never allow him to say that out loud. Still it hurt him, knowing he was the cause of Syu's frustration. He knew he was also the main cause of Syu being forced to remain as he was. While he didn't want Syu to change for the image of the band, he wanted the one he loved to be happy. Thus he was very conflicted. Whenever Syu would bring up the thought of changing his costume or stopping dyeing his hair, Rom would tell him it's not good for the band image without giving it much thought. Rom regretted saying such things looking back, because it snowballed and now was causing them issues that went beyond just the band. There was nothing he could do now except be as supporting as he could, and give Syu's songs a chance for once. Even though he knew he should give the songs a chance, he was brutally honest on what he thought. 

  
***

  
Syu presented yet another song at the last practice where they could add a new song to the roster. Any later, and they wouldn't have it down on time. It was the same thing again. Rom rejected it, and the band argued over it. Rom was a little softer about his rejection than usual but it was still a rejection. They went about practice but it was clear Syu wasn't into it. They ended early. They were getting nowhere. Syu's passion for their songs, which admittedly did sound very similar.   
  
"Wanna walk home?" Rom asked out of obligation as Syu packed up.   
  
"No." Syu huffed.   
  
"You're mad at me."   
  
"How can I be anything but when I work my ass off to write new songs that aren't just new hashes of what we already have, only for them to all be rejected. Of course I'm mad. Of course I'm frustrated. I am going out to drink so take my guitar home." Syu glared at him as he shoved the instrument at Rom.   
  
"Syu, I know you can do better." Rom encouraged.   
  
"If I could I GOD DAMN WOULD. I feel like shit for wasting hours on something dismissed by you in minutes. So I'm going for a drink. Alone. I'll come home later." Syu left without even allowing Rom to respond.   
  
"Shit I've done it now..." Rom remarked aloud. Syu rarely went drinking, let alone by himself. He realized just how bad he had screwed up because of his ideas for the band.   
  
"You have..." The guitarist responded, shaking his head.   
  
"You definitely need to apologize when you see him next." The bassist told him as he walked out.   
  
"Yeah. I know." Rom looked dejectedly at the ground. He knew he had to give the others music a chance, and he had tried. However it still didn't resonate with him, hence the rejection. He huffed before walking out and heading to the apartment alone. 

  
***

  
Syu had gone to a bar for dinner. He had ordered pizza and a fruity drink. He was pissed at Rom. After their day out he thought he may have mellowed out. He thought his songs wouldn't be rejected. However here he sat, feeling terrible because they wouldn't have a new song for their next concert. He knew it wasn't completely his fault, but he wondered if he could have done better. He had some other ideas on the road to the rejected song, and he wondered if those would have been better. He was frustrated with himself and mad at Rom.   
  
Once his drink arrived he sipped it with a sigh. He knew he shouldn't drown his sorrows in alcohol and food. It was rare he even thought of such things. He didn't drink much because he knew he could get out of hand quickly. He had flashbacks to the strip club with Rom and how carried away he had gotten. Despite that, he had the intention of having a few drinks tonight to take the edge off.   
  
He gazed at others in the bar, laughing, smiling, enjoying each other's company. It made him feel a little lonely. He didn't want to be alone, but he also didn't want to see Rom. He also wanted to be comforted by Rom. The other male was his source of stress, but also his relief. Rom was good for him when the band was also doing well. He didn't hold his words personally against him, as he had strong ideals just like Rom did. Doing something in a certain way. Acting a certain way. All for the ideals and goals they held. Even if it hurt or felt stifling, some things must be done to achieve a dream. Syu understood that all too well. That was the reason he couldn't stay mad at Rom for long. When it was just them, it was so good. Their feelings were true. They understood each other. Yet currently with the band they constantly fought over the new music he was writing. It was wearing thin on Syu and he was having trouble dealing with it. As he thought he continued to sip until his sweet martini was completely gone.   
  
"Another please." He asked the bartender. His pizza had not yet arrived but he didn't much care. He was stressed, even though he had refused to admit that fact to himself before now. He tried to keep up a strong, smiling face even when all he wanted to do was cry. He would only every cry in front of Rom. In the past couple weeks however he was brought to tears in the makeshift music room because of frustration. He wanted to take his mind off of everything. He wanted to forget his problems. He wanted Rom to make everything better. However he knew Rom couldn't soothe him now with tensions high.   
  
The bartender set another sweet drink in front of him. He enjoyed these as opposed to bitter things like beer. As he waited for his dinner his thoughts wandered to why things were deteriorating with Amatelast. He wondered if he had changed too much, chasing his ideal self. Rom hadn't changed, ever. Syu knew from the start the other was stubborn yet caring. He knew that Rom had strong ideals for a band, and wouldn't settle for less. He knew he wanted to play music that called to his soul.   
  
He was the one who changed, not Rom. He was the one who wanted to try new things. He was the one who wasn't happy with himself. He was the one keeping secrets about his pills. He was the one who changed; who wanted to change. He couldn't remain the same. These issues they were having with the band stemmed from him. He didn't think he was in the wrong, yet he still felt bad. However he couldn't leave things as it was. He refused to be complacent. He was determined to take Amatelast to the top. To show Midi City the power of music spun by those in love. The issue was Rom holding him back, holding the band back from what it could become. Music needed to continue changing and getting better if their melodesians were to evolve at all. It frustrated Syu that Rom couldn't see that. He was still so conflicted and lost. He was in a situation where he didn't know what to do. He wasn't happy with the music they played now. It was clear fans weren't either.   
  
Syu's thoughts were interrupted by pizza being set in front of him. He slowly ate as his gaze fell upon a television showing Grateful King. He hoped to hold the same spot at the top of the charts that Grateful King had owned for many years. He wanted to be remembered, burning his name into music's history books. He didn't want to be forgotten. He wanted to leave a lasting impression on people's hearts, and would do whatever he needed to do that.   
  
Soon his drink was done once more, and he again asked for another. He knew it was going to be a long night as thoughts of his goals drifted through his head amongst the issues with Amatelast.   
  
Syu considered the possibility of ending Amatelast, but he knew if the band ended, he would also have to cut it off with Rom. He couldn't bear to lose the love of his life, who accepted him for who he was. They met because of music, and he knew Rom would hold it against him if he wanted to leave the band. It wasn't that Syu wanted to leave the band, but things weren't working as they were now. He cherished Amatelast just as much as Rom. He loved playing alongside Rom. Rom shared his dreams, even though Rom wasn't aware of the true reason Syu was so fixated on getting to the top as quick as he could. He sighed as his third drink was emptied, and his dinner done. His thoughts consumed him. He was worried about what would happen, and how their next concert would go. He didn't want to think anymore. He wanted away from the worry. Feeling buzzed, he paid for his dinner and drinks, and left the bar. He was headed to a small club on the way to his apartment where he could dance, drink, and forget his worries. 

  
***

  
It was late. Past midnight and into the early morning hours. Syu entered the apartment on shaky legs. He had walked home despite his impairment. He had a lot of fun dancing, but his body was feeling the strain. He hadn't had too much more to drink after dinner, but enough to keep him content and worry free. The lamp was on in the living room when he walked in, the rest of the apartment dark. He smiled to himself, knowing how thoughtful Rom was even though they had an argument earlier.   
  
"Syu?"   
  
"Yeah." He quietly responded. He hadn't expected Rom to be up still. He removed his shoes and walked into the area where the light was to see Rom huddled in a blanket on the couch.   
  
"You ok?" Rom asked then yawned.   
  
"Yeah. Just was dancing."  
  
"Well, welcome home."   
  
"Why didn't you just go to bed? You know our couch isn't comfortable..."  
  
"I didn't know if you wanted to sleep next to me." Rom admitted.   
  
"Rom..." Syu couldn't help but smile at how considerate his man was.   
  
"What? Why are you smiling?"   
  
"You're just so... Amazing. I can't stay mad at you. It's a band thing. Not an us thing." Syu leaned against the wall as he looked at his lover.   
  
"You just seemed unusually upset..." Rom told him. "Due to my stubborn actions. Sorry for upsetting you." Rom was truly sorry for upsetting Syu, but he wasn't about to apologize for his ideals.   
  
"It's ok. I'm better now." Syu gave the leopard a thumbs up. "Get your cold ass to bed. I'm gonna shower then I'll join." Syu wasn't extremely drunk, just a little shaky.   
  
"Mn..." Rom nodded and stood up, watching the other walk to the washroom. It was clear to Rom that Syu had been drinking, but he didn't want to say anything more. He left the blanket on the couch and went to their bedroom. He got into his side, and faced Syu's. He knew something was really wrong when Syu went out drinking alone. However from his responses, it seemed like Syu didn't want to talk about it. He decided not to pry, as he had a feeling he knew exactly why the other was stressed enough to drink. Rom also knew they wouldn't have a new song for their show, which was unfortunate. He had noticed the decline in attendance at their shows as well, and knew a new song would help. Despite that, he didn't feel the songs Syu was bringing to the table fit the band well. They didn't resonate with his soul enough to be able to play them wholeheartedly. It was quite the dilemma that even he didn't know the answer to. He suspected after their next show, the same thing would happen, over and over. A vicious spiral of song writing and rejection. Rom sighed as he pulled the covers over his body, unsure of how to proceed. 

  
***

  
Syu walked into the bedroom to find a dozing Rom. His hair and tail were slightly damp from his shower. He was tired and hadn’t wanted to shower, but needed to wash off all the sweat and dirt from the club. He had danced hard, and his legs were feeling it. It had been fun however and a nice way to de-stress himself. He threw on an oversize shirt of Rom's and crawled into bed, also facing his lover.   
  
"You ok?" Rom asked again.   
  
"Better now." Syu smiled a little and leaned towards the other and placed a kiss on his forehead.   
  
"You missed you know." Rom smirked, his blue eyes sparkling with a little mischief.   
  
"I know I taste like alcohol." Syu responded, pulling the covers up to his neck.   
  
"Can I taste what you've been drinking then?" Rom asked.   
  
"We should sleep..." Syu responded but his body betrayed his words as he scooted towards Rom and kissed him with a fit of passion. This is what he wanted. The warm body of the one he loved. The only thing that could truly make him happy. The one person who meant the world to him. The only one who could set his heart on fire in an instant. The only thing that could truly comfort him. Rom, the man he loved.   
  
He climbed atop the other as they kissed. Rom's hands came to rest on his exposed thighs as Syu cupped his face in his hands and completely controlled the interaction. Rom could taste the faint alcohol and sugar from Syu.   
  
It seemed like forever until Syu pulled back, string of saliva connecting them a moment more.   
  
"Fuck Rom, don’t ever leave me. I need you too much." Syu breathed as he locked gazes with his beautiful leopard. His cheeks were redden.   
  
"I need you too, Syu." Rom leaned up and placed a chaste kiss to Syu's cheek.   
  
"You're gonna fall asleep, aren't you." Syu spoke with a knowing tone.   
  
"You've kept me up much too late." Rom admitted.   
  
"That's fine. I'm sleepy too." Syu told him, even though it was obvious that their kiss had turned him on. He got off of the other and curled up on his side of the bed, once again facing Rom.   
  
"Sleep well." Rom turned to him and placed a strong hand over the others.   
  
"You too." Syu smiled. He grasped onto Rom's hand.   
  
They were both happy to have each other’s company back. 

  
***

  
In the days leading up to the concert, the band practiced hard in the evenings. Syu had picked up some extra shifts at the guitar shop to busy himself.   
  
The spark Amatelast had before seemed to be lost. No words seemed extremely passionate like they once had fallen from Syu's lips. It was like they were just going through the motions without much thought. Syu was having issues motivating himself to do better. He wasn't feeling the passion, and they all knew why.   
  
Practice after practice, the same songs on repeat. Syu knew they were growing stagnant. He knew these songs so well that practice was redundant and boring. Rom however seemed to be enjoying it, which was a given since these were the songs Rom liked best it seemed.  
  
After practice most nights, the two lovers spent in each other's company. Talking, touching, and loving. The band and their personal lives were so connected, but at the same time separate. While issues sometimes made it home, they made things ok in the end.   
  
Finally the day of the concert was upon them. Both Rom and Syu had the day off work, so they spent a lazy morning indulging in each other’s love. Syu lay on top of Rom. They both were messy and sweaty, but clearly didn't mind.   
  
"Syu... I want you to do your best tonight." Rom brought up the concert, knowing it was on both of their minds.   
  
"I'll try." Syu drew circles on the others chest as he listened to his heartbeat. "It's hard."  
  
"I know." Rom rubbed Syu's back. "I get it, that you're not feeling inspired. But please, try."   
  
"Like you not wanting to play a boring beat. Something that doesn't inspire you, it's the same for me and singing." Syu responded calmly as he inhaled the others intoxicating scent. "I'm just not... Feeling it anymore. I love our songs but there's only so much I can do..."   
  
"Yeah..." Rom couldn't argue. He understood exactly what Syu was going through. It was the same as him rejecting Syu's songs. They didn't resonate with him. The songs had stopped inspiring Syu, and that was a problem.   
  
"I'll definitely try though. I want to do my best too." He stopped drawing circles on the others chest.   
  
"And that's all I ask for." Rom partially sat up, just enough to be able to capture Syu's lips with his own once more. It was short, sweet, and meaningful. "We're gonna rock it." He said once their kiss was broken.   
  
"I hope... I really do." Syu wasn't too sure. The passion in his singing had faded. The songs wouldn't come out like they once did. He had grown tired of the same thing over and over, their sounds blending into one nearly. The only one he still could sing like it was still new was the one he wrote with Rom. That one was truly special to him.   
  
"Hey, Syu..." Rom spoke after a long silence.   
  
"Mn?" he had since closed his eyes and listened to the others beating heart once more.   
  
"Sorry I've caused you to be so stressed." Rom said quietly in a nervous manner.   
  
"Rom..." Syu lifted his head to look at the other man.   
  
"I know it's my fault, but I can't help it all the same."   
  
"Rom... I know. I can't fault you for that. We both have dreams, and Amatelast was the way to achieve those. The band is precious. I get you don't want it to change. And it won't. As long as it's us." Syu spoke calmly as he gazed at the others face.   
  
"Yeah..." Rom responded with a nod. "I just... I feel bad. We've argued so much over the band."  
  
"Things happen. And like you said we give our best tonight." Syu had to hold it together for Rom even though he was screaming inside to tell Rom to trust him with taking the band further. However they didn't need that now. The concert needed their full attention.   
  
"Syu, you're so sweet." Rom smiled at him. "You save me... You know that, right?"   
  
"Save?" Syu looked at him with a confused expression.   
  
"Yeah. My anger gets the best of me sometimes, but you calm me down even if it's you I'm mad at." Rom admitted with a blush on his cheeks.   
  
"And here I thought you had just gotten better at controlling yourself." Syu laughed. "I'm really glad to hear that I can help you more than I ever thought." Syu placed his head back on Rom's chest.   
  
"I love you Syu, a lot." Rom quietly mused. He was happy to have his love so close.   
  
"Ohh Rom... More than words could ever say." Syu responded with a smile.   
  
They lay in silence a while longer until Rom finally suggested they clean up. Bodies had to be washed, sheets had to be done, and brunch needed to be had.   
  
The rest of the day consisted of them cleaning their apartment, and Syu giving his guitar a good polishing. Their concert didn't start until 9 that night so they had adequate time to end up in another make out session on the couch as dinner simmered on the stove. Before things got too heated they stopped to eat dinner. They then got ready without much issue, save Syu slapping Rom's ass, telling him to play good, and he would get the best reward later. Rom made similar sentiments in which Syu blushed at. Finally they were out the door and out to the venue by 7.  
  
The air in the green room was heavy. They knew a lot was riding on this show. Syu was warming his voice, humming a tune from a song no one recognized.   
  
"Sounds good, what is it?" The bassist inquired.   
  
"A melody I've been toying with but can't make fit." Syu responded, resuming warming his voice.   
  
"It sounds unique. I like it." He responded back to their singer.   
  
"Thanks." Syu walked over to Rom who looked abnormally serious.   
  
"Syu?" Rom looked up from the hole his eyes were burning in the floor.   
  
"I know I'm the last person who should be saying this, given my issues, but we got to have fun. Don't be so serious." Syu smiled and grasped Rom’s right hand in both of his. He gave the other hand a massage as they spoke.   
  
"I know..." Rom knew he was right. He needed to play his best to spur on Syu to do his best.   
  
"We got ourselves this far. We can't give up." The words were for both him and Rom. He needed all the encouragement he could get to sing his best. The songs were wearing on him as the entire band knew.   
  
"Thanks, Syu." Rom leaned towards Syu and captured the others soft lips with his own. Syu held tight onto Rom's hand as they shared kisses. "Let's do our best." Rom told him after pulling away.   
  
"It's all we can do." Syu responded as he met go of Rom's hand and stood up. He walked over to the mirror and started singing the song they had written together. 

 

***

  
  
Blinding lights filled Syu's eyes as he stood on the stage as Amatelast readied themselves.   
  
He could see parts of the crowd, much smaller than their usual turnout. He could make out some faces he didn't recognize.  
  
Rom hit the snare a couple times, snapping Syu out of the daze he had entered into. The energy was nothing like the day Maple had been at the concert.   
  
Syu called out to the crowd and received a lukewarm response. He knew no matter how many people, they still had a show to play. Thus after introducing the song their concert was on. 

 

It was nothing like any concert they had ever done, not in a good way.

   
***

  
The crowd cheered as they left the stage after their encore. Syu was clearly upset. He knew he had messed this up.   
  
In the green room, Syu stood in front of the other band members and took a deep breath.   
  
"I want Amatelast to be popular, I want us to rise to the top... I want people to remember us and remember me." Syu admitted to his band mates. It hadn't been the best one they had ever played, that was for sure.   
  
"It's not just about being popular!" Rom spat back, turning to look at the one he loved.   
  
"I know that!" Syu retaliated with a growl. "But if we're popular, people will surely listen to us!"   
  
"It's our music that should speak to them, not anything superficial." Rom held his ground.   
  
"But we should do what we can. Like I've said we are getting nowhere... You saw it out there. We're getting less people..." Syu pleaded with him.   
  
"Popularity isn't bad." Their bassist commented.   
  
"Popularity isn’t everything." Rom barked back again.   
  
"We get that... But even my brothers are saying we're getting stagnant. And they are huge fans of us... So like Syu's been saying we need to change something." Their guitarist pulled the mask off his face that he usually wore to speak with meaning.  "Let's do a new song that's different. And Rom, you're going to play it no matter what. You got that?" He looked right at Rom, leaving no room for argument.  
  
"Eugh fine." Rom huffed. "But it better be damn good." He was almost relieved, as the new song stress had been going on for far too long. His stubborn attitude wouldn't allow him to admit he was wrong. So this way, he didn't feel bad giving in.   
  
"Oh my God Rom thank you!" Syu snuggled up to his side for a moment. Hearing Rom even reluctantly say he would accept his next song felt like stress was lifted off his shoulders, finally. "You'll really accept it, no matter what?"   
  
"Like I said it better be good."  
  
"Meaning he will." The guitarist nodded and put his mask back on.  
  
"Thank you..." Syu breathed a sigh of relief. He could write without having the pressure of it possibly being denied by the man he cared so much for. He could write something inspiring to his soul finally. He smiled largely as tears began to fall and his knees gave out, causing him to fall to the floor.  
  
"Syu?!" Rom was the first one to go to his side.   
  
"I..." He quickly got to his knees, now sitting on his legs. "I don't know what's come over me..." His voice shook, as did his body as tears washed over him. He was relieved that he could write without stress. He could focus on making it good, not doubting himself and changing things over and over.   
  
Strong familiar arms wrapped themselves around Syu's shaking body.   
  
"Syu, it's ok." Rom whispered to him.   
  
"You're the cause of this stress though..." Syu outright told him through his tears.   
  
"I didn't realize it was this bad..." Rom spoke lowly as he held the other in his arms. He was drenched in sweat from their concert but it didn't matter. The bassist and guitarist watched them closely.   
  
"I can't fault you for it. Your ideals, my ideals. We all have them..." He spoke loud enough for the others to hear. "We just need to work together... To achieve our dreams. And all compromise."   
  
"Syu..." Rom stroked his head lovingly.   
  
"Our concert fell flat." Syu choked out. "It's my fault. I couldn't sing passionately." He held on tight to Rom as he spoke through his tears. "I told myself I would do my best, that I can't do anything less. And I failed you. You all were great... And I screwed this one up. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Syu couldn't speak anymore. He tried to stifle his teary cries, but failed.   
  
Rom held him close and stroked his back as he cried. The other two band members sat down on the nearby furniture and waited for Syu to calm down before speaking.   
  
"You've been under a lot of stress." The bassist spoke up. "With things weighing on you, sometimes things happen."  
  
"He's right." The guitarist agreed. "It's unfortunate, but we step it up with a new song at the next one. Show them it was just a bad day."  
  
"Can't let the audience know... They should only see our best." Syu insisted.   
  
"It's ok..." Rom reiterated.   
  
"FUCK guys I'm trying not to cry. I fucked it up tonight." His drying eyes were instantly wet once more. "Yes I'm stressed. Yes I'm not happy singing what we have anymore. But it shouldn't be an excuse. My heart wasn't in it tonight... And I'm so sorry." He looked at his other band mates before burying his face back in Rom's shoulder.   
  
"The song you wrote with Rom was perfect." The guitarist re-assured him. "So it wasn't all bad."  
  
"Cause it's newer. Cause its Rom." Syu responded.   
  
"Syu, we'll re-group and come up with a better plan of attack." the bassist told him with a smile. "All is not lost. We can still redeem ourselves."  
  
"...okay." Syu said quietly. He held tightly onto Rom until he was composed enough to hold back his tears. With help he stood up and faced his bandmates once more.   
  
"It's not over." The bassist gave him a smile.   
  
"Write what inspires you." The guitarist chimed in, placing a hand on Syu's shoulder.   
  
All Syu could do was nod in agreement. His emotions were still high and he felt tears could fall again at any moment. His throat hurt and his chest was tight.   
  
"Let's head home, ok?" Rom swept Syu into a hug.   
  
"...yeah." He bit his lip, trying to hold back his tears still.   
  
They quietly got ready to leave. It was much different than their usual making out after shows to wind down. There was a tension in the air that no one could quite place. Without a word Rom and Syu left. Syu grabbed his guitar and slung it over his shoulders. Rom grasped tightly onto his hand as they walked.   
  
When they got into the apartment and put their things away, Rom gently pressed his lips to Syu's trembling ones. Tears fell once again from Syu's closed eyes.   
  
"I'm sorry... I'm so sorry for causing you to be like this." Rom iterated over and over to his upset boyfriend after breaking their kiss. He hadn't realized just how much stress Syu had been under until this evening.   
  
"Rom..." Syu reached up and held the other head in his hands. "It's fine. It's ok. I'll be ok." Syu tried to smile despite his tears.   
  
"Syu, but you're a wreck..."  
  
"I am... I know." He pressed his face into the crook of Rom's neck. "I'm so scared Amatelast is going to end. I'm relieved I can write a song without judgement... We only have one more chance." Syu sobbed.  
  
"Syu... It's gonna be ok." Rom reassured him.   
  
"I hope..." was all the dark haired male could muster.  
  
"Join me for a shower?" Rom inquired as the other trembled in his embrace.   
  
"Yeah..." Syu nodded and nuzzled against the other. The source of his stress was also his biggest comfort, and he was thankful for that.   
  
Once again after a playful shower, they fell asleep in each other’s arms. They had made things aright between the two of them once more, despite their issues.


End file.
